


Reflections of Us

by redwinehouse



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Humor, Organized Crime, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance, SO FLUFFY, pretty smut?, the mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 62,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwinehouse/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: It is the Roaring Twenties and Newt Scamander has finally published his book.  His first stop on his promotional tour is the big apple, New York City. When an accident leaves Newt indisposed, he meets you, the owner of a medicinal plant store. Hesitantly, you both build a relationship that neither of you understand,  but both adore. However, the twenties is the time of underground bootlegging and organized crime.  Some things are more than they appear, and it is a dangerous game to play.- Dedicated to Blaze, the pig I chased down in the middle of the night to give back to his owner.Sequel!





	1. Off to a Running Start

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  
People had a very diverse opinion on running. Some were absolutely addicted to it, basking in the explosion of endorphins. Others, quite a few, hated it. Running made you sweaty. It made you breathe hard. It made you _tired_. Newt Scamander did not feel particularly strong either way. Sure, he managed a good jog here and there, but he never actually went out and exercised. He often had to chase after his shifty niffler, and that certainly kept him on his toes. Running was always for practicality.

So it made sense that Newt Scamander was running at a full sprint from the hungry nundu noshing at his heels with its massive, razor sharp teeth. He was still a little fuzzy about what had brought him into such a precarious position. It had all happened so fast.

It had started as a normal morning. He had awoken at sunrise as he always did; his creatures would be hungry and he had many to tend to. They were all counting on him and he would never let them down. He would worry about himself later.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shook his head, doing his best to wake himself up. He suddenly felt something ruffle around in his sleeve and he smiled.

"Pickett, you put yourself in a very precarious situation if you stay there when I sleep," He laughed as the little bowtruckle scuttled up his arm and onto his shoulder. The little green creature that looked so much like a twig crossed its arms. "Suit yourself," Newt said with a smile and a shake of his head. "I do need you to move because I have to get dressed." Pickett leaped off of Newt's shoulder and bounced across the room. Newt had hung his coat on the back of the door last night, and Pickett happily settled into the breast pocket.

Newt chuckled before quickly changing. The room he was in was rather plain, which he didn't mind at the moment. He had recently published his book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ , and was beginning to start a promotional tour. He couldn't wait to show the world that these creatures were not things to fear, capture, or hurt, but fellow beings who shared this earth and needed to be appreciated and protected.

Naturally he wanted his first stop to be the big apple – New York City. He _had_ promised a hard copy of his book to Tina Goldstein, and he always kept his promises. He was quite excited to see her and her sister, Queenie again. He didn't have any other friends. He was rather awkward and lacked social grace, mostly because everyone had always found him too annoying to stay around him. But he didn't mind. He had his creatures who never judged him or gave him side glances.

His creatures made much more sense to him than people. People were parasitic, destructive beings who worried, went to work, and carried an enormous amount of responsibilities. But his creatures? All they did was enjoy their lives. That was why Newt didn't mind getting up at the crack of dawn every day to feed them. Double checking that Pickett was in his breast pocket, he flipped open his brief case and was met with sunlight. With a smile, he began to climb down the ladder, making sure to close the briefcase behind him. You could never be too careful. He hopped down the last few rungs and landed firmly on his feet, the impact caused some of the vials and many other odds and ends he kept in his work house to shake.

"Should have been a little more careful there, huh Pickett?" he said to the bowtruckle, who had stuck his head out at the noise. He gave a high pitched till, shaking his stick-like limbs above his head in a way that only Newt recognized as irritation. "Sorry about that, friend," Newt apologized, sticking his finger out, allowing Pickett to hop onto it. Newt brought him up to eye level. "Won't happen again." He placed Pickett on his shoulder and kept a mental note not to try and push him back to his pack today as an apology.

Newt clapped his hands together. "Now, what do we have here?" He opened his cooler for all of the different meats for his carnivorous creatures, then moved on to bags of grain and plant material. This took him several minutes; he had some creatures that ate some very strange things. After he had everything put together, he was ready for the morning rounds.

The first creatures he met as he left the shack was the family of graphorns and he smiled.

About twenty minutes later Newt had made his way to the nundu, one of the most deadly beings in his suitcase.

Newt always assured everyone that his creatures weren't dangerous, and he stood by that. However he still knew that every animal would become aggressive, and some deadly, if provoked. It was simply nature and they weren't to be blamed or punished for following their natural instincts. Humans had them as well, so why did these creatures need to suffer for it? Still, he always made sure to treat his nundu with cautious care and respect. 

The nundu greatly resembled a leopard, although it would dwarf the non-magical cat if one were to put them side-to-side. Its breath was noxious and it would take at least 100 wizards or witches to take down just one.

Newt approached the nundu slowly. It was lounging on a rock, soaking up the false sun. "How are we doing this morning?" Newt asked soothingly. The nundu opened one lazy eye and looked him over as his nose twitched, smelling the food. Immediately realizing it was morning feeding, the nundu rolled over onto its stomach, swishing its tail.

"Okay, mummy's got something new for you today," Newt cooed, reaching down into one of his buckets to get a huge slab of meat. That was when everything went very wrong.

For some reason, maybe because he was excited about the new food, Newt had not put the bucket down to grab the meat. Instead, he had held it waist high as he dipped his hand to grab the flesh. He wasn't sure why, but the hand holding the bucket handle slipped, and it fell, crashing onto the rock below him in one big delicious splat.

Raw meat juice went everywhere. Unfortunately, most of it had splashed onto Newt, soaking him from head to toe and seeping into his clothing. He sputtered, spitting out the vile diluted blood and wiped as much as he could off of his face.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Before he could articulate any more of his frustration, he heard a low growl. Newt's heart stopped and he froze. He slowly turned his head and saw the nundu looking at him with hungry eyes. It was down in the pounce position, teeth bared and claws fully extended. Newt heard nothing but the blood rushing in his ears until the nundu reared up, inflated his throat and let out a thundering roar.

It was then that Newt realized that he was mistaken as prey and was currently on the breakfast menu. That was his last coherent thought before he turned and began to run for his life. His chest heaved and he felt like his heart was going to explode.

There was no way he could outrun a nundu.

His mind was racing much faster than he was. He had to come up with a plan and he had to do it now. Every second he wasted, he could feel the nundu's hot breath get closer and closer to him.

Newt closed his eyes. It was a long shot, but it was the only one he had. Cupping both of his hands around his mouth, he let out a screeching sound three times and continued to run. For several seconds, he thought he was gone for. Then, he saw it.

Soaring towards him at lightning speed that looked like a guardian angel to him and a killer beast to others, was his swooping evil. If Newt had been focusing on the ground ahead of him, he would have noticed the rock that was coming his way. Sadly, the tip of his shoe caught onto the front of the rock and he skidded across the sand. As he tumbled, he could feel the ground beneath him shake. The nundu had to be right on top of him.

His whole body aching, Newt looked up into the face of his starving nundu. There was a string of saliva hanging from the corner of its mouth and he saw that the creature was panting.

"Hey," he held up a hand, "it's just mum. I just smell a bit funny." Newt didn't move as the cat stood over him, snarling. He could see his reflection in its giant yellow eyes. To his horror, the nundu curled its lip back. At that point Newt knew he was dead.

So many things went through his mind at once. Who would take care of his creatures while he was gone? His only friends were Tina and Queenie. While he loved them dearly, there was no way they would be able to care for his beasts in the way that they deserved. There certainly wasn't anyone else out there that even cared about such creatures at all. As far as he knew, he was the only one who loved them.

They were all going to die. His beautiful nundu, the one that was about to gobble him up was going to die, and it broke his heart.

Then there was a shriek, and the nundu was off of him, running for the hills. Newt looked above him and laughed in delight. The swooping evil was spiraling above him, as if to make sure he was okay.

That was why he wrote his book.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. The swooping evil gave a final shriek before shooting away. Newt let out a shaky breath and let himself just sit. He wanted to give his heart a chance to slow down. As the beats slowed, he began to feel an incredible sting in his knee. Bringing it to his chest to have a look, he groaned. He had skid so hard on the ground that the fabric on his pants covering his knee had worn off. His knee was completely covered in blood, the skin having rubbed off from the friction.

Normally, Newt would have used a simple healing charm, but he thought he could see some muscle. He was not comfortable with healing an injury this severe. He had brought a map of New York City with him that showed all of the magical stores, restaurants, historical sights, and everything else a British wizard and witch tourist would need. Scanning the map, he found a medicinal remedy shop. He noticed the location. To his delight, he had walked by there before, allowing him to apparate. With a flick of his wand, Newt was gone.

~*~

You sang quietly to yourself, watering your giant venus flytrap, Victoria. A smile spread across you face when Victoria hummed back at you. She had been quiet lately, and you had been worried that she had been getting depressed. Your other venus flytrap and her best friend, Vladimir, had succumb to aphid and died. You had been quite careless. Those two were the heartiest and most independent plants you had. If you had paid more attention, you would have caught them much earlier.

Victoria had been utterly devastated for the last week, so her little hum made you smile. You tried again, singing the most popular, jazzy song at the time.

_Blackbird, blackbird singing the blues all day_

_Right outside of my door_

_Blackbird, blackbird who do you sit and say_

_There's no sunshine in store_

_All thru the winter you hung around_

_Now I begin to feel homeward bound_

_Blackbird, blackbird gotta be on my way_

_Where there's sunshine galore_

_Pack up all my care and woe_

_Here I go, singing low_

_Bye bye blackbird_

_Where somebody waits for me_

_Sugar's sweet, so is she_

_Bye bye blackbird_

Your smile broadened as Victoria hummed back the verse, stronger this time. "It gets easier," you said softly. "I promise."

"You have a beautiful singing voice."

Your head whipped around and your eyes locked with the most beautiful green eyes you had ever seen.


	2. Poppy, the Not So Deadly Flower

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


You stood there wordlessly, for longer than you would have liked. The stranger had surprised you so much and it was taking several seconds to come back from your own little world. 

You forced yourself to rip your eyes away from his green ones, which was rather hard to do. You focused them on the sprinkle of freckles that ran so charmingly across his nose and cheeks. His strawberry blonde hair was combed, no, _swooped_ across his forehead. Whatever he did for a living had to have caused his hair to sit so wildly. He also stank of something this side of disgusting. The entire package was wrapped in a drenched peacock blue pea coat and a tan briefcase. 

Whoever this person was, he was clearly an eccentric. 

"I'm so sorry. I hope you haven't been standing there for too long," you apologized, setting your watering can down next to the shelf Victoria sat on. "My plant has been mourning lately –" you stopped, rolled your eyes and waved your hand above your head as if batting away your own words. "It's ridiculous. What can I do for you?" 

The man tilted his head, a soft look of understanding on his face. "No, that's not ridiculous. That's not ridiculous at all," he whispered. Then he hesitated, seeming very interested in his shoes before he stepped over to the counter. 

You noticed that he had a hard time looking you in the eye and that there was a shyness in his body language. The hand that wasn't holding his briefcase was clenching and unclenching into a fist. 

"May I see her?" he finally asked, looking at his feet. 

"Yes, you may," you said warmly, gently stroking Victoria's head. You stepped aside so that she was in full view. "Her best friend died due to accidental negligence on my part. Victoria's been taking it hard." you gently tickled her chin and a small little squeak came out of her. "I've felt so awful. It's truly my fault. We always used to sing and hum together, but she has gone quiet since he died," you sighed. "This is the first time she has hummed since we lost him. This must sound so ludicrous." 

You spun around, expecting the normal look of confusion you earned when you rambled about your leafy buddies. Instead, the man's eyes were shining. 

"It sounds lovely," he said quietly, his lips forming a small smile. "Do you think," the shine in his eyes extinguished suddenly, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound foolish." 

"No what is it?" you continued to play with Victoria. "I've had nothing to do all day and you hardly seem the type to say anything I would find particularly foolish. Would you like to meet her?" 

You barely got the words out of your mouth before he answered with a little more conviction, "Very much so, yes." You lifted the hinged counter top and let him through. 

You held up both hands, shaking your head at the sight of his gashed leg. "I said that nothing you could say was foolish, but apparently you could _do_ something quite foolish." You pointed at his bloody knee. "That looks like it's almost to the bone and in a couple of hours it could go septic if you ignore it long enough." 

The man tilted his head at you like a confused pygmy puff before he looked down at his knee. He let out a quick yelp. 

"Yes," he smiled in embarrassment, "I had an accident." 

"Well I have just the thing for that. Victoria isn't going anywhere, so you can see her in a bit." You began to walk to the back of your shop, where a mass of shelves held various bottled leaves, roots, potions, and so many other things Newt couldn't name sat. "Follow me." You waved him over. 

A wave of embarrassment washed over him. "I'm Newt, by the way. Newt, Scamander." He had been so excited about the humming plant he had completely forgot his manners. 

You turned when you reached the shelves. "I'm ______, but everyone calls me Poppy." 

Newt furrowed his brow. "Poppy?" 

You laughed, "Yeah, that's the usual reaction. My parents like to dabble in no-maj trinkets and they watched a movie called The Wizard of Oz. There is a very famous scene with poppies, which is a no-maj flower." You smiled. "They're actually quite pretty. In the movie they are quite lethal, but I like to think I'm not that bad." 

Newt really liked your smile. It reached your eyes; that was how you knew someone's smile was genuine. Many people didn't smile anymore. You were far from being deadly. The complete the opposite, really. 

"Hello, Poppy." He stuck out his hand." It's nice to meet you." 

You took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure, Newt Scamander. Now, you're quite lucky." 

Newt looked down at his knee. "I think we have two different definitions of lucky." His knee stung every time he took a step and whenever a breeze touched it. Newt certainly didn't remember a recent kiss from Lady Luck. 

"No, don't be silly. I don't have the right potion up front to heal your knee, so I'm going to take you into the greenhouse and grab some." You took your wand from your pocket. "Now I have never done this before so you should feel quite special. Try not to carry the ego you'll surely build afterwards into the world. You'll probably get beaten up." 

Newt's grip on his suitcase tightened in anticipation. He felt Pickett rustle furiously in his breast pocket before he took a peak. 

"You want to be surprised too, don't you?" Newt whispered to his companion. Pickett sang back quietly. "Thought so." Newt smiled. "You need to behave yourself, Pickett. Do you understand me?" Newt ordered as quietly as he could. "She has been incredibly nice to us and I don't want you to go mucking anything up." 

"Did you say something?" 

Newt's eyes widened as his attention was ripped away from his bowtruckle. Had you seen him talking into his pocket? You would think he was an absolute loon if you had caught him. Newt would love to introduce you to Pickett, but he had only known you for a few minutes and not a lot of people liked his creatures. Only three, actually. 

"No, just standing here." 

He watched the astonishingly complicated routine you were doing, from running your finger down certain vials, tapping your wand against the wall, and almost a dozen other things he could never remember. 

"Maybe she's the one who is the loon," he said out of the corner of his mouth, quieter than before. Pickett nodded in agreement. 

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, hoping that you had done everything right. A small hole appeared in the wall next to the shelf. 

You let out a shaky breath. "Oh, thank god." You looked over your shoulder and beckoned Newt over to you. He had been standing several paces behind you as if he was afraid you were going to bite. "It only recognizes my wand." You stuck the tip of your wand into the small hole. 

Nothing happened. 

You watched the excitement drain from Newt's face. "Give it a second," you assured. On cue, there was a deep groan and the shelf slid open. Newt's eyes widened. 

"Pretty cool, huh?" you said, looking lovingly at your greenhouse. "It's not the most majestic in the world, but it works for me." 

Newt slowly put his suitcase down. The first thing that hit him was the humidity. He took off his thick coat and tossed it back into the store, where it would lie completely forgotten. 

His eyes scanned the rows of foreign potted plants. He recognized a few plants here and there from his herbology class at Hogwarts, but most of them were completely new to him. He was stunned by the rainbow of colors, from blue leaves, sparkling fruits, to glowing stems. There were small, innocent looking plants and some larger ones with thorns that looked like they could eat him alive. He jumped as the one next to him rattled. 

Newt was absolutely in love. 

He furrowed his eyebrow when he saw that many were getting a morning shower. 

"How are they being watered?" 

You smiled and pointed above his head. Newt followed your finger and his green eyes widened. Tiny storm clouds hovered over the plants, giving each one its own personal rainstorm. 

"The only plants I water by hand are Victoria and Vladimir when he was still alive. My best friend gave me Victoria when I was little, so she has a special place in my heart." Newt noticed that your smiled lessened, but only a tiny bit. "I'm going to the back room and get that potion for you. We'll fix you up and check you out. I need to do a health check." 

Your plants needed you. Vladimir's death had really shaken you. You already were a stickler for their health needs, but you had become paranoid. Another plant couldn't lose his or her life due to your negligence. They trusted you and you would not let them down. 

"Newt, did you hear me?" Newt had gone quiet after you mapped out your game plan. "Is there something wrong?" He was such a kind person and you hoped you hadn't done anything to upset him. 

"Would it be okay if I stayed while you checked your plants?" He asked as if it was the most ludicrous question in the world. He added, "I wouldn't be a nuisance, _I swear_." 

With a shake of your head, you said, "You wouldn't be a nuisance. It's actually pretty boring." 

"I doubt it," Newt said with a small smile. For the first time today, he seemed a little confident. 

You looked him over. He seemed genuinely interested in your plants. Newt was the first person in a long time to truly get excited about your leafy buddies. The last time you saw a face like that had to be when you were an awkward child still trying to find your place in the world. Seeing someone who wanted to learn about your work put an extra spark in your passion. 

"Well, you asked for it. You stay right here while I get the potion." 

Newt watched as you walked to the back of the greenhouse and disappeared into the back room. 

You closed the door. Scattered around you were your tools and vessels for bottling, brewing, and harvesting. You rubbed the dust off of one of your least requested potions before searching through the rainbow of jars for the one that would clean Newt's wound. 

"God, I really need to clean back here," you muttered to yourself, hearing the crunch of the dead leaves you kept stepping on. "Ah, here we go!" You reached up to one of your larger vials; people tended to hurt themselves a lot. With the bottle secure in your hand you went back into the greenhouse. 

Pickett popped his head out of Newt's pocket. 

"So what do you think, Pickett? She seems rather nice." Pickett let out several squeaks and trills. Newt raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I _know_ she's a girl. I can have as many girl friends as I want." Pickett squawked and Newt huffed. "I have not heard of a single instance when a man turned into a girl just because he had a lot of friends who happened to be girls. Now stop being ridiculous! In you go." He lightly flicked Pickett back into his pocket. he had done so just in time, as you had just slipped back into the greenhouse. 

"The cure to all of your problems," you said dramatically, giving the vial a good shake. You pointed to a wooden stool. "Sit over there, please." Newt did just that. 

You knelt down. "Merlin's beard, you really did take a tumble, didn't you?" you asked, looking up. 

Newt chuckled in embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes. It was quite a fall." 

You popped open the cork of the potion. "Is it related to that nasty stench you are absolutely soaked in?" 

His eyes widened so much that is was comical. You were forced to put a hand over your mouth to keep from laughing. Newt was a very funny and animated man. 

"Oh, er-" he stammered, "why yes. The two things are related. I was in a butcher's shop and he had a bit of an accident. The guts got all over me and I slipped." 

Ah, good cover. Newt gave himself a mental pat on the back. 

"That must have been a pretty ferocious beast he had been cutting up, huh?" 

His other imagined hand smacked his first hand away. Not so good. 

"But I'm sure you had the situation under control and helped with said ferocious beast." You gave him a knowing smile and he relaxed. "Just make sure not to report the poor guy. He could get in big trouble if he's caught breaking any health codes." 

Maybe he could show you his creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Obviously The Wizard of Oz hadn't come out yet, but I have taken some created liberties.
> 
> I know this came out right after last chapter, but that's because I'm going on vacation for a week and won't be posting anything for that long. I wanted to give you guys something before I left. I want these chapters to stay around 2,000 words, so they might take a little longer to put up. But they will be there.
> 
> Sorry that this one sucked.


	3. The Flitterby

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


You kneeled down and popped the cork off the vile. “This is going to sting a little, but it’s going to completely heal you. Try not squirm.” 

Newt nodded, a determined look on his face. “Yes, I promise. I trust you.” He wasn’t lying. You could see it in his eyes, and you were quite touched. 

You gently poured a well measured amount of potion onto his knee. As soon as the purple liquid touched his red flesh, Newt winced He was clearly in pain, but he did not move. 

“You definitely were not exaggerating about the pain,” he managed through his gritted teeth. He threw his head back and looked at the ceiling. “Actually getting the cut hurt less than this,” he managed a nervous laugh. 

Both of you waited as the potion mended all of the complex body parts together: re growing the muscle, attaching and replacing severed nerves and tendons, squeezing in what little fat he had, and finally covering everything with smooth, unblemished skin. It was like the wound never existed. 

“Good as new. Don’t go running around doing whatever it was that gave you this again. This could have been much worse and potions can only take you so far, flitterby.” 

“Thank you.” 

You were jolted from your thoughts by Newt’s voice. You looked up and were greeted by a sincere smile. His sea foam green eyes were so soft and kind, the complete opposite of the time you were living in. Crime was running rampant, illegal booze was flowing, murders were happening every week, yet a gentle soul somehow found its way through the chaos and into your shop. You didn’t want to get your hopes up and had to remind yourself of the risk, but you may actually make a friend by the end of the day. 

You sat up and Newt followed suit, although hesitantly. He swung it back and forth, testing his new knee. 

“Fully healed.” He smiled at you, for the first time in uninhibited enthusiasm. Then his face changed, suddenly confused. 

He cocked his head. “’Flitterby?’” 

That had been the last of the healing potion, so you had tossed it in the trash. “I don’t know.” You wiped your hands on your apron. “It’s just a friendly term of endearment. I’m sorry if it bothered you. It really just flew out of my mouth. It’s a force of habit with everyone I’m sociable with.” You grabbed a clipboard that was hanging on the wall next to the door frame and began to study what looked like a spreadsheet. 

Newt shifted in his chair. “Oh, no,” he waved his hand. “I’m just used to people calling me other kinds of names.” 

You raised a brow, not liking where this was going, but you carried on. “What do you mean?” 

“Er-“ Newt looked down at the ground, “not very nice names.” 

“Well, children can be cruel and you have been nothing short of amicable for the short time that I have known you. Eccentric, but amicable.” You waved him over. “Now come on. We have plants to check. I want to start with a fun one.” You took his hand and brought him to the back of the greenhouse, excited to start your little tour. 

Newt smelled the plant before he saw it. A wave of gaseous stink wafted through his nostrils, causing him to cough. “What sort of thing is this?” he asked through his sleeve. 

“You should know what it is!” You pulled your potted bubotuber forward. “It’s basically herbology 101. What year were you?” 

You watched Newt’s eyes light up in recognition. He put his arm down, and ran a hand through his wild hair. “Yes, I think you were a fourth year foreign exchange student when I came in. I remember you now. You always helped professor Sprout whenever you had free time. She would more or less have to kick you out.” 

“That was definitely me, and I didn’t pay attention to much else. I graduated by the skin of my teeth to be honest.” 

Newt was about to tell you the story of his own expulsion, but you had already moved on to the giant slug like plant that was squirming back and forth outside of its pot. 

You pointed to the bulbous yellow balloons that littered the writhing mass. “See those? They’re filled with pus.” Newt leaned in closer, a look of disgust and fascination on his face. “They are ironically used to cure really bad acne. Nature can be a pretty funny thing.” 

New gently poked the plant as it continued to squirm. “That is not my favorite,” he stated, backing away. 

“Favorite or not, he looks healthy.” You marked it down on your list and moved on. “Oh, you’ll definitely remember these.” You knelt down under the counter 

Below was a bed of damp earth. As Newt waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark, he looked up. A whole galaxy of stars winked back at him, as clear as a summer’s night. He smiled and let out a small laugh. How foolish was it of you to say your greenhouse was nothing special. 

“My idea is that the more natural their environment is, the happier and healthier they will be.” 

Newt jumped in surprise, slamming his head against the bottom of the counter as a leaping toadstool slapped him in the face. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” You grabbed the leaping toadstool and let him bounce on your palm. 

Newt sat up and rubbed his head. “No, it’s just an accident. No one’s fault.” He stood up. “Everything in here is just rather enchanting is all.” 

You righted yourself and dusted off your hands. “Well, I’m glad at least one other person appreciates it.” Many people had hobbies, but your plants were an extension of yourself, and they had gone unloved by anyone but you for years. It was about time someone else found something special in them too. 

It was around the age of six when your interest developed. Perhaps it was your independent personality, but you found yourself more often than not playing alone in the dirt at a local park. You loved the smell of it and the soft, crumbly texture between your fingers and toes. While your parents didn’t appreciate it, a day in the dirt was a day well spent. 

There was this beautiful flitterby that would come every day, landing on every delicate petal of every flower in the garden. You were very jealous of that flitterby, only having to fly around garden to garden and do nothing else. You had to go home, do chores, and be shipped off to school once you turned eleven. You went to bed every night wishing that you would turn into that flitterby, but would always wake up as the same normal and boring you. 

There was a silver lining. Herbology in Hogwarts gave you the insight to endless magical plants and their uses, giving you enough knowledge to open your own business. Your little flitterby was able to spread her wings, but you found that you didn’t have a lot of flowers to land on. For some reason, herbology was the bane of many students’ existence in school, and that carried over into the adult world. Nobody cared that your venus flytrap just lost her best friend, or that your lady’s mantle looked like it has teeth, which is just so cool. 

But this shy, quirky man with a gashed knee who aparated into your store loved them. 

“Thank you, Newt Scamander.” 

“I’m not quite sure what I did but you’re welcome.” He gave you a shy smile, his fingers moving about anxiously. 

You bit your lip. Newt had certainly proved himself special among many you had met and he seemed to be the type of person who could keep a secret. 

“Newt?” 

“Yes?” he answered after a moment. He had seemed deep in thought. In fact, Newt had been having an inner conflict of his own. As soon as he saw the stars he decided that he wanted to show you his case, but the question of _should he_ remained to be answered. You fixed his knee, but that was your job. He was back in your greenhouse, in what seemed like your equivalent of his case, except much more legal by U.S. law and less extreme. You had never allowed anyone else back before and you were so very nice. 

“I want to show you something.” 

If this was good, he would show you his case, Newt decided firmly. He watched as you grabbed a cart and rolled it to the center of the room. On top of it was a phonograph. “This is just between us, okay? If it gets into the wrong hands, I’m afraid they can do some nasty things with it.” 

Newt’s face softened. “No, of course not.” 

“Ah,” you prepared the phonograph, “I knew I picked a good friend.” 

Newt smiled. 

He had made friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update this until the end of vacation but two things happened that I took as signs to update:
> 
> 1) I and my other drunk cousins (all of us in our mid-twenties) chased a pig named Blitz through the wilderness and returned him to his owner. This story is now dedicated to him.
> 
> 2) a newt crawled over my uncle's foot today
> 
> Also, you are all so sweet and have said nothing but kind things about this so far and it is so motivating. So it made me want to get it out earlier for you 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this because it did take a big hunk of time away from my family to write this. I love you all.


	4. Now You're Singin' With a Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HIGHLY SUGGEST that you listen to 'Sing Sing Sing' because it makes Newt's bopping very cute and it's from the 20s, so it's a very sweet, happy song that gives the whole chapter the feel I want it to have.

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


“Okay, here we go," You pulled a record from the massive stack you had underneath the cart. Slipping the vinyl from its case, you put it on the phonograph. You placed the needle on the record and it began to play. 

Newt didn’t recognize the music, so it must have been a muggle group, but it was incredibly charming and upbeat. He found himself swaying back and forth to the swing music, but it was very slight. 

_[Sing, sing, sing, sing everybody start to sing like dee dee dee, bah bah bah dah](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daOr8KGNl6E) _

_Now you're singin' with a swing_

_Sing sing sing, sing, everybody start to sing like dee dee dee, bah bah bah dah_

_Now you're singin' with a swing._

There was a tickle that went from his leg, up his back and onto his shoulder. He looked over and saw that Pickett had started to dance. Newt couldn’t blame him – the tune was infectious. He laughed as his little friend swung about. 

_When the music goes around,_

_Everybody's goes go to town._

_But here is one thing you should know_

_Sing sing sing sing everybody start to sing like dee dee dee, bah bah bah dah_

_Now you're singin with a swing_

“Jump somewhere else so you can dance, _but don’t show yourself,_ ” Newt told Pickett. Pickett gave an affirmative squeak before zooming behind a dancing plant. 

_A dancing plant?_

Newt’s eyes couldn’t move fast enough. Plants were twisting their stems to his right, others were shaking their leaves to his left, and others swayed their vines to the tune. The greenhouse was filled with the sound of rustling leaves and swing music. He turned to you and saw the excited smile on your face. 

You watched Newt’s eyes grow into saucers. His mouth had dropped, and he couldn’t seem to figure out which place to look. The look was so pure and genuine that it made your heart warm. 

“Your plants are dancing,” he managed. He looked over at you, and you finally saw the wall of anxiety drop. Newt laughed, “Your plants are _dancing!_ ” 

“Well, yes, but they’re doing more than that!” You pointed at your boom berry plant. “Look!” 

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt whispered. The little tree’s branches used its leaves like fingers and gently plucked its own berries. They were quickly replaced by fat new ones. He spun around and watched a flowery squill pop up from the soil and gently toss its root into a small bowl next to its pot. One immediately grew back in its place. Something tickled his head and he looked up. A canopy of umbrella flowers were twirling and swaying above him, their petals creating a moving rainbow. 

“What are they doing?” Newt asked you, exploring the dancing fauna with curious eyes. He bent down to study a flailing flitterbloom, its tentacles bopping to the fast tempo. 

You began to harvest all of the berries, roots, leaves, and all of the other material your plants were graciously giving you. “Well, remember when I was singing to Victoria?” You had pulled out another cart with a basket divided into multiple pockets, each labeled with a different plant. You put all of the plants’ donations into their respective spot. 

“Yes.” Newt turned to you, green eyes sparkling and upper body ever so slightly twisting to the tempo. His face was lit up in delight and wonder. He had been tickling the swishing polypody fern, who would jump at his fingers. It was dropping some of its leaves down for you to collect. 

_Swing swing swing swing, listen to the trumpet swing_

_Blow blow blow blow, listen to the trombones go_

_When the music goes around,_

_Everybody's goes go to town._

_But here is one thing you should know_

_Sing sing sing sing everybody start to sing like dee dee dee, bah bah bah dah_

_Everybody go!_

You twisted your hips in good humor and took the polypody fern leaves into the basket. Swing music just made you so _happy._

Lightly jiving to the tempo, you explained, “Well, Victoria always responded, singing and dancing along to whatever I sang to her. So I wondered if other plants would do the same. I brought the phonograph back here, started to play, and this happened.” You gestured to the fauna ballroom. “Then I realized that plants were sentient.” You stopped dancing and turned off the music. 

Newt saw a flash of green shoot across the room and Pickett was on his shoulder, singing into his ear. 

“Just a little longer, friend. Be polite and be _quiet._ We still don’t know what we are dealing with.” Pickett squeaked and rubbed his ear. “Absolutely not. No. You don’t look like a plant. She’s not an idiot.” 

More tills. 

Newt sighed, irritated. “Of course she doesn’t hate me. Now you’re just being silly. She said we’re friends.” Pickett gave a final chirp before Newt had enough. “Alright, _that’s_ just inappropriate. Go to the pocket.” He placed Pickett into his pant pocket before you could catch him. Luckily, you had carried on, too absorbed to notice the strange exchanged. 

“I found that plants actually enjoy music. No-majs have a saying that if you sing to a plant, they will grow faster, but if you sing to a magical plant, they will reveal their sentience.” You gently wrapped a vine around your finger. “So I realized that gathering roots and other plant materials was cruel. Naturally, I wanted to see if there was a way to ask their permission to harvest them.” You shrugged. “It turns out that it was through music.” 

You went over to the gramophone and took the needle off of the Benny Goodman record. 

“Different plants have different tastes in music. They all dance, but they only harvest themselves to their favorite genre.” You pointed to the polypod that Newt had just been playing with. “Your rooted plants like swing, so that’s why you saw this fern and other rooted ones shedding. Biennales like jazz because they can live for two years and annuals like the blues for obvious reasons. Anything with vines or tentacles tend to prefer anything with a heavy saxophone,” you held your hands up, “don’t ask me why.” 

You turned and shrugged. “Then I just make the potions or bottle the roots or whatever I need. That’s really it,” you finished lamely. 

Newt stood there silently. 

You looked away. That silence. The silence of someone who thought that you were a fool, who wasted her time on stupid plants. It was the silence your parents had given you when you had nearly flunked out of school and pursued a career in herbology. It was the silence that wrapped itself around you so tight that you couldn’t breathe. It took everything you had to swallow your shame and look up. Newt was fiddling with his fingers and looking off to the side. 

“This,” he started softly, “has been one of the most…magical experiences I’ve had in my life,.” He was looking at the ground, but his eyes flicked up to yours. “So thank you,” he finished with a gentle smile. 

You happily gave one back. “You are welcome, Newt Scamander.” 

Newt looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. “Oh! I’m supposed to meet some of my friends and I’m already late. I’m terribly sorry, I don’t mean to be rude.” 

You shook your head and batted his words away. “I understand. I’m sorry I kept you so long.” You looked at his pant leg. “Can’t have my friend going about looking like a beggar.” You whipped out your wand and gave it an elegant swish, “ _Reparo_ ” the seams of the fabric magically sew themselves together in an instant. 

Newt looked at you, surprise written on his face. “Thank you.” 

“That’s what friends are for.” 

Newt shuffled awkwardly, still not used to having a new friend. Yet he did so with a smile. He grabbed his coat and shrugged it on. 

“ _Scourgify_ ,” you said with another flick of your wand. The blood and other wretched guck soaked in Newt’s clothes and splattered on him disappeared. “Okay,” you stepped back, “you’re good to go.” 

Newt raised his arms and looked at his new clean and dry self. “Thank you. I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of that,” He looked up at you and chuckled. “Well, I'm off.” He paused for a moment, looking as if he was debating whether he should ask what was on his mind. “Do you think I can see you again? People don’t usually like me and you do and I like you rather much –“ he grit his teeth and scuffed his shoe across the floor. 

How could he explain that he really liked you as a friend without sounding like a creep? He wasn’t used to this. He tried again. 

“I’m not used to having friends and I really like you and I would like to introduce you to my other ones," he finally babbled out in one breath. 

The giggle bubbled up from inside of you. “I like you a lot too and am honored to be your friend. I would love to meet your friends.” 

Newt let out a relieved sigh and smiled. “Well, I best be off.” 

“You know where to find me.” 

With a final smile, Newt Scamander apparated out of your store only a few minutes before a group of very unsavory men entered. 

“I thought I told you not to come during business hours,” you snapped. 

“Well, sweetheart,” the largest man drawled, “it’s closing time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...took... SO MUCH EFFORT. The amount of research I had to do on Harry Potter plants was absolutely ridiculous and for whatever reason I was having trouble figuring out how to keep Newt in character at the end, so I was just staring out at the ocean for 20 minutes. It's the best I could do. I hope it was enjoyable. <3


	5. Tony and Tina

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Your eyes narrowed as the man you knew as Ricky flicked his wand and changed your ‘open' sign to ‘closed.’ 

“What do you want, Big Toad?” you asked, enough venom in your voice to kill an average man. 

Big Toad was a short, chubby old man with a face as white as milk. His grey hair stuck out in all kinds of angles under his white fedora and his bushy eyebrows looked as if a family of nifflers could live in them. He was quite warty, explaining why he earned the name “Big Toad.” On his fedora was a long scarlet phoenix feather. It made your stomach churn every time you saw it. Such a beautiful, noble creature had to die to become a decoration for a disgusting, dishonorable man. 

Big Toad shut his eyes and shook his head, placing a hand in his pocket, he leaned on his cane and tutted. “Oh,” he rasped in his Brooklyn accent, “what it is to be young.” The two of the three cronies behind him laughed. Big Toad smacked his cane on the ground and the laughter ceased. “Ya are _just as young_ and _just as stupid_ as she is, so ya better wipe those dumb looks off ya ugly mugs or I _will burn them off!”_ A little bit of spittle flew from his mouth. The smiles were immediately replaced with looks of fear. 

He smacked his cane onto your counter. “Now, _ya,_ " His beady eyes met yours, “still have not moved those 50 barrels of fire whiskey that Tony smuggled _specifically to you_ last week because ya were the only one who could move those numbers in a single shipment this spring.” Big Toad snorted and hocked a loogie onto your floor. You clenched your fists. 

_“I would have already moved all of them_ if your men weren’t a complete joke. They would rather drink the whiskey than move it.” you crossed your arms defiantly. “Lucky and Torri got their asses caught by MACUSA loading up the The Cotton Club. I’m not going down with this ship.” 

A mucus-y sigh rumbled from Big Toad’s nose. “Those punks have had it coming for a long time.” He pointed a wrinkled sausage finger at you. “Ya gettin’ off this time, but if ya don’t have all of the product moved by the summer it’s Big Toad’s _Avada Kedavara Kiss,_ ya hear? And Tony ain’t gonna be able to get you out of this one.” 

You leaned forward so that you were merely an inch from Big Toad’s nose. “Tony doesn’t get me out. I get me out.” You fluttered your hand. “Leave my shop. I believe you said business hours were over.” 

Big Toad stepped back and gave you a cheshire smile. “Ya got some moxy, girl. That’s one of the few reasons ya still alive.” With a tip of his hat, Big Toad left. The phoenix feather whacked your face as he went out the door. 

One of the men hesitated, his brown eyes caught yours and you could see nothing but worry. His blonde hair was slickly combed over in a straight side part. “Poppy,” he began softly. 

“Get the hell out, Tony,” You sneered, cutting him off and turning your back. You began to play with Victoria’s leaves. She had begun to whimper as soon as she heard Tony’s voice. You pretended to do something until you heard the door close and his footsteps disappear. Then you let out one or two tears. 

But no more. 

~*~ 

Newt Scamander bit his lip as he shifted from foot to foot. He was standing in front of the door of his friends’ apartment and he was incredibly nervous. It was silly, really. He already knew them and they already liked him. It’s wasn’t as if there was going to be any surprises or like he had to prove himself. He certainly wasn’t going to be made fun of or shamed. 

But he really was new to this whole friends thing, and social anxiety _was_ social anxiety. There was always a possibility that they could change their minds. He could do something stupid. Or embarrassing. Merlin’s beard, how easy it would be to do something embarrassing. What was _worse_ was that there was something else with Porpentina Goldstein that he just _could not put his finger on._ He had something with her that he just did not have with Queenie or Jacob. He had decided to figure that out while he was here. 

The thought of Jacob made him smile. Dear old Jacob, the muggle who had accompanied them on their insane adventure and proved himself time and time again that he was someone special. He had even beaten the swooping evil’s memory wiping rain, for Merlin’s sake! The second he had seen Queenie in his bakery, all of the memories had come flooding back. It seemed that Jacob was meant to be with them, and who were they to step in the way of fate? As long as he kept the magical world a secret, Jacob would not need to be obliterated . 

On that positive note, Newt raised his fist and readied himself to knock on the door, but it was swung open before he could even touch the wood. 

”Newt Scamander!” Queenie sang, throwing her arms out and pulling him into a hug. “It’s so great to see you, honey!” 

”It’s great to see you too, Queenie,” Newt was able to manage, his arms pinned to his sides and lungs compressed. When Queenie finally let go, he managed a gulp of air. 

”Oh, I love those positive thoughts!” Queenie bopped him on the nose. “Come on in! Tina will be in soon. She’s out saving the world,” She motioned Newt inside with a finger, “so she’ll be back in a bit. Make yourself at home!” 

The apartment hadn’t changed; it was still charming and domestic. There was a warm fire in the hearth and good smells coming from the kitchen. The living room was filled with plush furniture to rest on after a long day for the weary. Newt would have been able to get a better glance if he hadn’t been tackled. 

”Newt! It is so good to see you, buddy!” Jacob Kowalski had pulled Newt into the second lung crushing hug he had in the last two minutes. “How have you been?” 

It took Newt a few moments before he had enough air to answer, “Very well, thank you,” He smiled. “It’s good to see you too, Jacob.” 

Jacob made sure Queenie wasn’t within earshot before he whispered, “Can you believe she is sticking around with a schmuck like me?” 

Newt put his suitcase down and hung his coat up on the coatrack. “You’re not a shmuck, Jacob. You’re a very good person and friend.” 

”Honey, can you help me with these cookies? I’m sure Newt’s famished and could use something a little sweet!” Queenie chimed from the kitchen. 

Jacob blushed and looked away. “She always lets me help her bake rather than use magic. I swear, she is an actual angel.” Jacob furrowed his brow. “Do you have angels in the magic world?” 

“That remains a mystery to our realm as well,” Newt chuckled. He rocked back on his heels. “Should we –?” He gesture to the kitchen. 

Jacob’s eyes widened. “Oh, yes!” As they both started to mosey over to the kitchen, Queenie wagged her finger. 

“No, no. Guests don’t cook in this house!” She smiled. “You sit down this instant.” 

“No, please-” Newt started. 

“Sit!” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Newt murmured in defeat, planting himself on the couch. He knew that Queenie was being thoughtful and he enjoyed watching her and Jacob work together, their movements flowing so naturally. On the outside, many people would not think that they would be such a match -Jacob Kowlanksi, the portly baker and Queenie, the beautiful homemaker. These were merely the boring covers of his friends. 

Jacob was a funny, driven man who had started from nothing. Stuck at a cannery, he had suddenly been thrown into the magical world. He had faced dangers that most would never see, and he had shown nothing but bravery. Queenie was funny, kind, and so caring. Her family always came first and she was absolutely fearless. She would do anything for those she cared about. 

The two people in that room were meant for no one but each other. To say Newt wasn’t nervous about them would be a lie. America had a very backwards look on the muggle and magical community. The MACUSA banned any romantic relationship with muggles, so Jacob and Queenie were walking on thin ice. They had to be careful and stay out of trouble, which would be quite difficult based on their recent history. 

Newt hoped that his return to New York would be a quiet one. He planned to give a copy of his book to Tina, visit with Queenie and Jacob… 

...and now spend some time with you. 

That was something Newt had _not_ planned for. Newt did not imagine the possibility of meeting anyone new on his travels that he would want to stop and get to know. Of course he wasn’t going to stay any longer then he planned, but he knew he might have to move some things around. It wasn’t too significant and he didn’t see himself spending too much of his time with the girl he had just met with the magical plants. However, he certainly would like to see you again, if not for at least another afternoon. You were his friend, after all. That’s what friends did, right? 

”Oh, honey, she sounds lovely!” 

Newt jumped, swept from his contemplation. He looked up, wild eyed at Queenie. “I’m sorry, what?” he stuttered. 

Queenie sat a plate of cookies on the coffee table and took a seat. “The girl you were thinking about, Poppy. She sounds like a sweetheart.” She took a cookie. “I didn’t mean to pry, but your thoughts were coming off so strong and for the first time and they practically barged into my head,” she giggled. 

Jacob plopped next to Newt. “A girl?” 

Queenie nodded, all smiles. “Yes! He made a friend, didn’t you, honey?” 

Jacob turned to Newt and put a hand on his shoulder. Giving him a light shake he said, “Friend? Congratulations!” He took a bite of a cookie. “You have a book and a new friend. Newt Scamander, you are doing well.” 

Newt rested his elbows on his knees and looked down, his fingers entwined. “It’s not that amazing. People make friends every day,” he mumbled shyly. 

”Not everyone spends most of their time socializing with magical creatures,” Jacob had already taken another cookie. 

Queenie clasped her hands together. “So when do you want us to meet her?” 

Newt thought for a moment, still looking at the ground. It was then that Pickette decided to hop out and join the fun. Newt ignored the sounds of delight as Jacob and Queenie enjoyed his bowtruckle’s antics as he thought. As he saw the creature hop across the table, he had an idea. 

“After I show her my creatures. She can’t meet everyone until she knows everything.” The idea made him extremely nervous and excited at the same time. He could count the number of people who had been in his suitcase on one hand, and it was like that for a reason. 

That was his last thought before he heard the front doorknob turn. 

”Queenie, you really need to keep these doors locked. I don’t want someone to come in an-“ Tina Goldstein stepped into her home to find Newt Scamander sitting in her living room. Their eyes met and hers began to water. “Newt,” she whispered before she rushed forward and tackled him. 

Newt awkwardly returned the hug, but he did so with a warm smile. 

”I missed you,” she said quietly. 

”I missed you, too.” Newt had missed her. He had missed her so much. “I have something for you.” He let Tina go and went to his suitcase. Flipping the switch to ‘muggle,’ he opened it. He reached in and pulled out the very first copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ He held it out to Tina with a nervous smile. “Just as I promised.” 

Tina took it and ran her fingers over its cover. She looked up at Newt, misty eyed. “Thank you.” 

You’re welcome.” The sight gripped Newt’s heart and he beamed. 

Newt Scamander spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and sharing with his friends. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely at ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETELY forgot to mention that the reader-insert/Poppy was an exchange student at Hogwarts. She studied there, and that is how Newt remembered her. I had to go back and edit.
> 
> I also bent the rules a little bit because I know the Wizard of Oz came out in the 30s but I just really liked the idea of naming her Poppy.
> 
> Every fic I've read the author has made Tina a complete bitch and I hate it. So prepare for that not to happen. She has a strong personality, but dude...I know there is a rivalry in this case but I don't think it's handled well. I hope I can navigate it correctly.
> 
> That's it, really. I hope you liked it and forgive these tidbits because I made them plot holes by forgetting about it.


	6. Good Morning

  


 

[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  


  


“That no good, slimy son of a bundimun,” you grumbled to yourself as you pulled another crate of fire whiskey off of the shelf. You sat down, a giant flower pot in front of you. “Can’t even do his own work, the filthy coward.” You placed several bottles in the pot and covered them in dark soil. Next to you was a large divided tray of seeds. Scooping some up, you apologized to them. “Insulting my work,” You snapped to no one, planting them into the soil. 

It had been a week since Big Toad had paid a visit to your shop and you had been working furiously to move the whiskey ever since. There was going to be an annual flower festival soon and that was when all of the owners of the speak easies would collect their booze from you. The problem was that you had to plant a lot of flowers between now and the festival, which was only a month away. You chose fast growing ones, but it was always possible that they wouldn’t grow well, and no one would buy an ugly flower. The MACUSA always hung around events where goods were exchanged, and if large quantities of dead flowers were selling like hot cakes, that would immediately raise suspicion. 

You had to close your shop for the last week and you were absolutely furious. There was no way you could get this done while working a full time job, or even part time. It was even hard taking care of your plants, but that wasn’t an option. Your plants came before everything. 

Through the sound of your blind fury, the was a loud _crack!”_ You buried your face in your hands and let out a muffled scream. You didn’t care if you were murdered, you were going to punch that bastard right in his warty face. Standing up and wiping as much dirt off of your hands as possible, you stepped onto the small elevator that brought you out of your hidden cellar. You shut the door behind you and locked it with every single charm that was known to the wizarding world. You did the same thing to the back room and stormed out of the greenhouse. 

"Look, I am doing everything I can and I do not need you throwing your face into my shop-" Your voice faded away. Newt Scamander stood in front of the counter, looking like you were about to hit him with a belt. 

__

__

”I-I’m sorry. I’ll go.” He took out his wand, about to apparate, but you quickly stretched out your hand. 

”No!” you shouted. Your heart had shattered at the look on his face. “I thought you were someone else. I am so, so sorry, Newt. I didn’t mean to scare you or hurt or feelings.” 

Newt’s lips twitched, not quite sure what they should do. “It’s alright,” he said, looking at the floor. “No harm done.” He looked up at you and smiled. “You certainly woke me up.” 

It was then you realized it was six in the morning. You had been working on the whiskey all night and must have lost track of time. 

”I’m very happy to see you but what are you doing at a time like this?” you asked, going over to Victoria. You picked up your watering can and gave her a drink. Victoria shook herself, like a wet dog would after a bath and yawned. 

”Well, I’d…I’d like to show you something and it’s usually the most interesting in the morning.” He shrugged. “That’s just my humble opinion- based on experience, I mean.” 

You bit your lip. You had a lot of work to do, but you had been working for twelve hours straight and your mental state was teetering on the edge. With a sigh and the first smile you gave in the past seven days, you said, “Well, let’s see this thing.” 

Newt looked behind him. “Is it alright if we do it inside of your greenhouse? I’d rather it be somewhere private.” 

Your eyebrows shot up. “Well this is going to be interesting, isn’t it?” 

Newt smiled. “Quite.” You noticed he was holding his case in front of him with both hands rather than at his side as he rocked back on his heels. You weren’t quite sure, but he almost looked excited. 

You waved him behind the counter and went through the necessary steps to open the bookshelf. Newt immediately took his coat off and folded it over his arm, prepared for the humidity. Plus he wasn’t going to need it anyway. 

”Right,” he said, setting his case on the ground. 

You looked at him and then pointed to his case, wondering why he was just standing there, or why he had put it on the floor. “Are you going to get it?” 

Pickette began to wiggle around in Newt’s collar, making him slightly nervous. He didn’t need one of his oldest friends warning him that you might hate it or report it. Newt couldn’t even reprimand him because you were only a few feet away, your eyes trained on him. 

”Well,” New began, kneeling down, “it’s not something you can really get.” He flipped open the case and his face lit up like he was under the morning sun. 

You took a tentative step forward. “What on earth?” 

”I promise to catch you if you fall,” was the last thing New said before he _stepped into his suitcase and fully descended._ You let out a shocked laugh before walking over. You stopped at the front of the suitcase and looked down. Newt was staring up at you and gave you a wave. “Well, come on, then!” He waved you down. 

You tilted your head, a curious thought pecking its way into your brain. You put the tip of your toe to the suitcase and gave it a light kick. You watched it as it skid across the still intact floor. Running over to it, you peeked in again. Newt shook his head, clearly dizzy. 

Holding his forehead, he said,” I have never had anyone do that before.” 

”Sorry,” you apologized. 

”S’alright.” Newt smiled. “I always wondered what would happen if somebody did that.” He squinted. “I don’t mean to press you but I really don’t like to shout.” 

You bit your lip and crossed your arms nervously. “I’m a little afraid of heights.” 

”Just climb down halfway and I’ll pick you up. I’ll catch you if you fall. I promise,” Newt assured, looking at you with care. 

Trusting him, you summoned every inch of courage you had and put your foot on the first rung, and then the second, and the third. 

”There we go,” Newt said encouragingly. When you were halfway down, you felt two hands firmly grasp your waist. “Alright,” you were lifted from the ladder, “down you hop.” He gently placed you on your feet. He brushed his hands off. “See? Not bad.” 

You didn’t answer, you were too busy looking at the little green bowtruckle dancing on his head. 

Newt looked at you questioningly before he looked up. “Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Pickette!” He made a grab at the bowtruckle, but he made an expert dodge and flew onto your shoulder, letting out a slew of whistles and chirps. You could only stand there, wide eyed. 

”He likes you,” Newt explained, looking bewildered. “He never leaves me. He has attachment issues.” His voice had grown soft. 

”There’s a first time for everything.” 

Newt leaned forward and looked at Pickette. “I suppose so…” he trailed off. He pulled back and shook himself awake. “We have a lot to do. I hope you don’t mind a bit of lugging.” 

”Lugging?” 

Newt had begun to butcher large hunks of meat. “You’ll see,” he said, looking over his shoulder and giving you a smile. 

This was a completely different Newt than the one you had met last week. You noticed that he could handle more prolonged eye contact and he seemed more confidant and clearly happy. He was still awkward, and you knew he always would be, but that was just Newt and you loved people for who they truly were. You had enough actors in your second line of work. 

”Are you alright?” Newt was looking over his shoulder with worry. Your irritation must have shown on your face. 

”Oh,” you laughed, “I’m the best I’ve been in a while at the moment. I was just thinking about a few people I don’t care for.” Pickitte tilled from your shoulder. 

Newt smiled. “He wants me to tell you that he’s sorry.” 

You looked at the little Bowtruckle. “Thank you, Pickette.” 

You suddenly realized that you still didn’t know where you were. You scanned the perimeter, your eyes drinking in everything around you. You were in a hut filled with all sorts of trinkets, tools, vials, and to your delight, many herbs. The sunlight peaked through the cracks of the plank wood wall, illuminating the floating dirt, bathing everything in gold and making all of the glass shine. 

Sunlight? 

”Okay,” Newt said excitedly. He handed you two buckets of what looked like a feast for all of the animal kingdom, “let’s go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone who has commented and given kudos to this story. I also apologize for the delay. I had to bang out a couple chapters of my other work before I returned to this one. 
> 
> I hope it turned out well. I am absolutely exhausted.


	7. More than Magic

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Buckets in hand, Newt opened the door and led you out and into the sunlight. You immediately squinted, your eyes having to adjust from the dark gloom of your shop. When your irises finally retracted, your breath caught in your throat. 

You had walked into a golden tundra. The false sun made the dunes glisten a dusty red and fiery orange. It lit up the blue sky that seemed to stretch for miles, but you knew that it was just an illusion made by an expansion charm. You gently sat your buckets down. Right when you loosened your grip, something bumped into your foot. Letting out a brief cry of surprise, you stumbled. Luckily, you were used to a wide range of accidents in the greenhouse and you were able to stay on your feet. 

”Are you alright?” 

You saw that Newt had put his buckets down, ready to run if he needed to catch you. Concern was written all over his face. “Yes, I’m fine!” You brushed yourself off. “Something bumped into me. Speaking of which…” You looked around, trying to find the culprit. It didn’t take you long to find your guy. 

To say that your eyes widened and your jaw dropped would not be an exaggeration, nor would it be adequate enough to explain the look on your face. Several beetles scurried around you, pushing balls of something that smelled absolutely putrid. Normally you wouldn’t be left speechless at the sight of a beetle; they were all over New York, especially cockroaches. Those in particular were disgusting due to their size. However, you just realized that cockroaches were far from the largest beetle in New York, perhaps in the world, because these particular insects were as large as a no-mag's golden retriever. Their antennas twitched as they rolled around what you decided were globs of dung. 

”Ah,” you stammered, pointing to the insects. “What are those and why are they in here?” 

Newt was standing next to you, oozing excitement. “You really didn’t pay attention in care of magical creatures, did you? 

”Not in the slightest.” 

Newt let out a short laugh. “Oh, this will be much more exciting. Those are just dung beetles. They exist in the muggle world too, just much smaller.” He looked over at you. “This next one is going to be something you haven’t even seen in your wildest dreams. Now, I do want to warn you, I had a friend who was awfully nervous when he saw these next fellows, so don’t be frightened. They’re big and perhaps a bit silly looking, but nothing in here is dangerous.” 

He took a deep breath and was about to shout, but he faltered. He turned to you, an excited glint in his eye. “You know what? I think you should have a go.” 

”Have a go at what?” Newt had really insisted that whatever you were about to see was harmless, but his conviction made you nervous. 

Newt leaned in. “Just shout this at the top of your lungs.” He demonstrated a nonsensical noise. 

”Why would I do that? It sounds ridiculous.” 

”I didn’t second guess you in your greenhouse, did I?” 

Cupping your hands around your mouth, you bellowed as loud as you good. The ground began to tremble, causing the pebbles around your feet to shake. You didn’t like where this was going. There was a loud rumble that got closer to you by the second. You looked over at Newt, your eyes wide. 

”I promise you, you’re safe. Here,” Newt held out his hand. You took it, knowing that human contact was always comforting in stressful situations. Plus, you could always push him in front of you if anything tried to eat you. Survival of the fittest, right? A few more rumbles and a reassuring squeeze from Newt, four figures appeared over the horizon, getting larger by the second. 

You were engulfed in a cloud of dust. Raising your arm to cover your nose, you coughed into your arm. You squinted your eyes, trying to get your bearings and catch a glimpse of whatever these things were. You heard a choke and you turned to Newt, alarmed. He was covered from head to toe in gold dust. Spitting out some dirt he rubbed the sand off his face with his free hand and shook his head, the sand flying out of his red hair in a cloud. He looked at you, his bright green eyes the only color you could see. 

“I did not expect that.” He smiled. It looked incredibly bright against the sand. 

There was a grunt that caught your attention. “Hopping hippogriffs,” you breathed at the four majestic beasts that stood before you. Two of them, clearly of the adults, were at least three times as tall as you. The babies came up to your chest and were extremely friendly, immediately coming up and nuzzling against you. They all had rough, grey-purple skin and several horns protruded from their forehead. Their spines were ribbed all the way from their humped back down to the tip of their strong, swinging tails. They walked to you on large, four thumbed feet. 

By far the most distinguishable trait were the lively tentacles that dangled at their mouth. Newt stepped forward, gently taking you with him. One of the adults let out a loud huff and reached its tentacles out to greet him. You could only blink in wonder as the creature lovingly caressed your friend. 

”They’re called graphorns and these are the very last breeding pair. They’re naturally aggressive, but these four wouldn’t hurt a billywig.” He looked at you. “Come on, they won’t hurt you. They feel like that tentacle-y thing you have, but not disgusting.” 

“He‘s a bubotuber and he is not disgusting! Next time you look gross with acne don’t ask me for help,” you said, letting him gently pull you to the graphorn. The animal let out an enormous sigh, engulfing you in its hot breath. You began to hear a snorting sound and the tentacles began to caresses your shoulders. 

“He’s smelling you. He’s never met you before and he’s gathering all of the information he needs to identify you. That’s why his tentacles are going a bit crazy; he needs to memorize you.” 

The graphorn’s tentacles went from your shoulders to your head, tangling your hair. They traveled from your waist all the way down to your ankles. He must have been satisfied because he let out a final sigh and stepped back. He looked at Newt expectedly, now lovingly petting his head. 

”I’ve got something good for you today,” Newt said gently, reaching into one of his buckets. 

You watched silently, enamored in the interaction. Yet as they say, all good things had to end. Newt picked up his buckets and came over to you. You reached down and grabbed yours. 

”Well, come on, then. We have a lot to do.” 

”I wish this wasn’t made with actual magic,” you said as you walked over a small wooden bridge. 

Newt looked confused. “Why’s that?” 

”Because saying this place is magical doesn’t mean much between us.” 

Newt had decided that the ground was incredibly interesting. “Well, I’m no muggle but that certainly means a lot to me,” he said quietly. 

There was a comfortable silence until you asked, ”Do you ever wonder why the pro noun is different in England?” 

”What? You mean ‘muggle’ and ‘no-maj’?” 

You furrowed your brow. “I don’t understand. ‘Muggle’ doesn’t make sense. It isn’t an acronym for anything that can be related to a non-magical person and it certainly isn’t based on a real world. It’s a tad silly.” 

”I’ve never really thought about it to be honest. “ 

”What a struggle to be a muggle.” 

His lips twitched before you earned a smile. He was quiet for a short while until, “Maybe they just wanted a word they could use to rhyme.” He gave you a side glance, hoping to see if what he said was funny. 

You did laugh. Quite a lot, actually. Newt relaxed. It was nice to laugh with someone rather than being laughed at. 

The moment between friends was almost perfect until a particular shifty niffler jumped onto your shoulder and stole your necklace. In a blink of an eye, he had zoomed passed the occamy nest and out of sight. 

”Oh bugger,” Newt cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this was late. I had to catch up with my other work and it's left me extremely tired, which I still am. However, I powered through it and got this out. I hope it is okay.


	8. No Apologies

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


As you watched the shifty brown nifflers shoot off, tears came to your eyes. When your small cries of sorrow caught Newt's of attention, his eyes softened. 

“Oh, Poppy,” he soothed, sounding like he was when he was talking to his beloved graphorns, “please don’t cry. I am sorry!” He apologized profusely, not meeting your eye. He held his hands up. “I promise I’ll catch him, this isn’t this the first time.” He looked off into the direction the niffler ran off to. “Step one is running very fast, so I must be off. Pickette,” he looked down at the bowtruckle that had been sitting on his shoulder, “hold on tight.” Those were Newt’s last words before he took off. 

You looked around blankly, not quite sure what to do. “Well, it’s certainly not fun standing here,” you said to yourself before you ran. 

You breathed in as much air as you could, filling your lungs with delicious oxygen as you weaved through the bamboo forest. You had lost Newt during the few seconds of your internal debate. Not sure where you were, you decided to go straight, or at least as straight as you could manage. 

You grabbed the trunks, swinging around them in an effort to avoid a massive crash. You were trying your best to focus on where you were going and for any indication of Newt’s whereabouts. When you heard a crashing sound to your right, you took a deep breath of relief and made a sharp turn. By now you were slick with sweat and your arms were covered in small scratches from pushing the branches away from your face. Luckily, you saw a mop of red hair only a couple of yards away from you. 

”Got you!” There was a thud and a cloud of dirt as Newt skidded across the ground on his stomach. He was able to come to a stop by grabbing onto a bamboo tree. By the time you got there, he was sitting up and shaking the little creature. “How many times do we have to go over this? You don’t go about stealing other people’s things!” He held it upside down and you watched in awe as a mountain of coins fell out of his pouch and finally, a wallet. 

Your wallet. 

Newt looked at you. “Is this yours?” he asked breathlessly, holding up the wallet. 

You took it from his hands. “It is.” You looked at the niffler suspiciously. 

Newt turned back to the Niffler. “We especially don’t steal from friends and loved ones.” He put the niffler down and let him run off. He held out your necklace. “I’m so very sorry. He’s very hard to keep track off and he manages to sneak out all the time.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, looking away. 

You took your necklace and you put it around your neck. “It’s okay. I just…would appreciate it if it won’t happen again. I don’t care about the money. I just really don’t want to lose this.” 

”I understand,” Newt said quietly. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. “I’d understand if you don’t want to come along, but the rest of the creatures need to be fed, so we must be getting back.” 

You looked at your watch and your face fell. “Oh, Newt. Ironically enough I have to water and feed my plants.” You lowered your arm. “I’ll come back as soon as I’m done.” 

”Oh, I understand. Probably more than anyone.” He bit his lip and looked at the sky. “Please don’t feel obligated to come back. I’m quite capable of doing it myself.” 

You just stared at him, both in bewilderment and amusement. 

It took a few moments for Newt to catch on, but when he did, his cheeks turned slightly pink, lighting up the constellation of freckles across his face. “Well, I guess you already knew that.” 

”Well, you should already know that I’d be happy to come back. Now how do we get out of here?” 

”This way,” Newt said. 

~*~ 

It took him a good hour to get to the Nundu’s territory, but when he did he flopped down on the hill right across from its perch. He smiled to himself, finding it ironic how just a few days ago he was running for his life from this very spot. He folded his legs and held up his hand as Pickette bounced onto his finger. 

”Sorry we haven’t talked all that much today,” he apologized. “Things have been a little busy don’t you think?” Newt listened intently to Pickette’s squeaks. His little green friend had quite a lot to say that morning as he danced across Newt’s arm. 

“Pickette, you’re not a fortune teller. Just saying ‘you have a feeling’ doesn’t mean anything, especially when you won’t tell me what it is you know.” When Pickette sang several more notes, Newt let out a tired sigh. “’It will be more fun that way’? Pickette, you are truly ridiculous, do you know that?” 

~*~ 

You looked at Newt’s suitcase, readying yourself for the climb down. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Gathering all of the bravery you could, you knelt down to open the case, only to have it opened for you. Newt’s head popped up. 

”Are you coming?” he asked. 

You nodded and Newt climbed down the ladder. “Alright. Same as before!” 

He met your eyes as he encouraged you. You noticed that he could look at you whenever he was concerned or comforting. It made a lot of sense, you thought as you put your foot on the top rung. He was a caretaker, almost a paternal figure; caring was in his nature. It was such a beautiful quality, and something you had not experienced in a very long time. You thought of Big Toad and his milky, warty face. You remembered the way he spit on the floor of your shop and you gritted your teeth. You had not been in the company of a caring person for a very long time, let alone be cared after. 

The thoughts were making your knuckles turn white. Luckily, you didn’t have enough time to drown in them because there was a familiar pair of hands securely holding your waist. 

”There we go.” Newt gently set you on your feet. “I’m a bit ahead. All we have to do is walk.” 

You nodded, following him out into the sunlight. “Okay.” 

”Just follow me. Can’t have you getting lost.” 

”I wouldn’t mind, to be perfectly honest.” You were watching a flock of chubby birds run across your path. Their build was sturdy and plump, with fluffy feathers that were all the colors of the rainbow. 

”I may have heard of these before…” 

Newt looked at you from the corner of his eye and smiled softly. He stopped and knelt down. Like a magnet, they all flocked to him. 

”They’re called diricawls and they have the tremendous ability of teleportation.” One nuzzled into his chest and he embraced it. “Muggles knew about them for a while. Called them Dodos.” He looked up at you, eyes trained on your shoulder. “Stupid name, really. Muggles thought they hunted it into extincti-“ Before Newt could finish his sentence, the diricawl disappeared in a _poof!_ Several feathers still hung in the air, gently floating down to the ground and onto Newt’s hair. 

You couldn’t stop laughing even if you tried. “I think these are my favorite. Do you care if we sit here?” 

Newt shook his head, trying very hard not to blush as he picked the feathers out of his hair. He looked up at a squeak. 

”Pickette!” The bowtruckle was dancing on a floating feather. “Get down from there! You’re going to get hurt!” Newt reached out for the feather, but Pickette jumped onto a higher feather just out of Newt’s reach. “You’re being irresponsible, Pickette!” He stood up and jumped, fingers just ghosting the feather, but the wind from his hand only sent the feather flying further away. 

An idea popped into your head. You shot up. “Pick me up.” 

Newt turned to you, breathing hard. “What?” 

”Pick me up and I’ll get Pickette!” you pressed urgently. 

Newt’s eyes widened in understanding. “Yes!” 

You ran to him and he quickly grabbed you around the waist and hoisted you up. 

”Oh, you little beastie,” you scolded as the feather wafted right in front of your face. Before Pickette could zoom off, you snatched him with both hands. “I got him!” 

Newt lowered you onto the ground. When you were on your feet, you opened your palm and got a good look at the bowtruckle. Pickette shrank back and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

”Oh, you are in _deep_ trouble, mister,” Newt reprimanded. Pickette gave a squeak that meant nothing to you, but Newt clearly understood because he shook his head. “No, no! Don’t back sass me!” Newt turned away, engrossed in his conversation. Exhausted, you collapsed on the ground. A diricawl scurried over and began to play with your hair. 

”What are you doing, buddy?” you asked. You sat up and the bird abandoned your hair to snuggle against your side. 

”I’m so, _so_ sorry,” Newt apologized. You turned and saw that he had a hand over his heart. “I-I understand if you never want to see me again. My niffler stole your necklace,” he briefly looked behind him, “and you are covered in cuts. And then Pickette decided to misbehave.” He sat down and hung his head. Wringing his hands, he looked at the ground. “Today was truly awful,” he said quietly. 

Newt was shocked when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. 

”No more apologizing. This has been the most fun I’ve had in my life,” you told him. “Thank you so much.” 

Newt’s lips twitched for a moment before he smiled to the ground. He gently leaned into your embrace. 

“You’re welcome,” he said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough, jfc


	9. A Helping Hand

[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


”Oh, hush!” you scolded, lightly whacking the top of the baby fly trap’s head. “You’re two days old, time to grow up!” 

”Don’t you think you’re being a little hard on him?” Newt asked with a chuckle. 

You shook your head as the plant continued to hiss. “No. Magical traps mature quickly. His brain is almost completely developed. He knows very well that he’s being a pain in the butt.” The plant turned to you and gave you a nasty snarl. “Oi!”you snapped. “What side of the pot did you wake up in this morning?” You smiled when Newt laughed. 

It had been about a month since you saw Newt. You were ashamed to say that you had been dodging his attempts to visit and meet his friends. You were too busy preparing the fire whiskey for the festival. As much as you liked Newt, you enjoyed being alive more. So when you did finally meet up, you were both rather excited. 

You were walking down the busy streets of New York, on your way to Tina and Queenie’s apartment. Plants wouldn’t survive aparation, so you both decided to take a nice stroll. To be honest, it was much more enjoyable. You could really appreciate the energy of the city when you walked. The car horns blared and all of the people were on their way to some mysterious destination. The architecture was absolutely beautiful, and you found yourself looking up quite often. 

”Can I see him?” Newt asked, a little unsure. 

“Be my guest,” you snorted, happy to get rid of the demon plant. You practically shoved it into Newt’s chest. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he was able to catch the pot all the same. He had to have fast reflexes if he didn’t want his creatures to bite his hand off. 

Newt brought the plant to eye level. It immediately shot forward and bit his nose. Luckily, its teeth were as soft as the rest of the plant, so it didn’t hurt. 

”Well, this is incredibly rude,” Newt said. 

”Let me take him, he’s being a brat.” You reached out to take the trap, but Newt gently threaded his fingers with yours and put it down. 

He gave you a side glance. With a small smile, he said, “I have it. I promise. Have you ever met Pickette?” 

You chuckled as the bowtruckle popped out of Newt’s pocket, clearly offended. He hopped onto Newt’s head and tried to stomp on him, but all he could manage were bounces. 

You smiled and squeezed his hand. “You got me there. My mistake.” 

Letting go of you, Newt gently tickled the bottom of the trap's chin, Newt asked him, “Something bothering you?” When it nodded, he smiled. “Well, what’s wrong?” 

To your surprise, the trap let go of Newt’s nose and began to coo. 

Newt nodded thoughtfully. “Do you really think screaming was the best way to solve it?” After several more coos, the trap put a leaf on his stem, looking like he was putting it on his hip. “I’m going to fix the problem now. Notice how quickly that went? When you’re kind, life is much easier.” The trap hung his head and nodded. 

Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bundle of blue lint. With a flick of his want, they formed into tiny earmuffs. With a delicate hand, he place it on the trap’s head. The plant immediately relaxed. 

”The noise has been bothering him,” Newt explained, gesturing around with his finger. 

You put a hand to your chest. “That was amazing, Mr. Scamander,” you laughed, taking the pot back. 

Newt rubbed the back of his neck and a blush kissed his cheeks. “It’s nothing, really. You just have to listen.” 

Shaking your head, you said, “No, it is. No one else would have the patience. I’m sure they wouldn’t understand him anyway, if the trap even talked to them at all. You have a talent, and you need to embrace it. You can’t keep putting yourself down or not acknowledging your abilities. You’re not just the only person who does what you do, you’re the only person who can _do_ what you do.” 

Newt had gone quiet and it made you nervous. Perhaps you said something to offend him. You looked at him. 

”I’m _so sorry_ -“ You stopped. Newt was staring at you. His expression was so soft and his gaze never left yours. As if you were made of glass, he gently pulled you to him and wrapped his arms around you in a light hug. 

He rested his cheek on your head. “Thank you,” he said softly. “You’re very good at compliments.” 

You gave him a one arm squeeze, holding the trap between you. 

”You deserve it, flitterby.” 

Before Newt could respond, you were both violently shoved, causing you both to stumble. 

”Get a fucking room, assholes! I’m walkin’ here!” 

The first thing you did was check the trap. Although he was dizzy, he seemed to be okay. “Newt,” you whipped your head around, “where are you?” 

”Here,” Newt groaned, sitting up on the sidewalk, rubbing his arm. “Just took a tumble.” He gave you one of his sweet, embarrassed smiles. You held out your hand and pulled him up. He immediately winced and grabbed his bicep. 

You took out your wand and flicked your wrist. _“Episkey!”_ With a flash, the soon to be giant bruise disappeared. 

”Thank you,” he chuckled in a self-deprecating way and took your outstretched hand. Once you pulled him up, he immediately brushed off his clothes. Pickette was hopping all over Newt, squeaking angrily. 

”It’s already done, Pickette. There’s no use getting upset about it.” Newt shook his head, exasperated. Pickette jumped onto his palm. “If you have that much of a problem then go after him yourself. No, I don’t know where he is. That’s exactly my point!” Newt rolled his eyes. “You are insufferable.” He put the bowtruckle into his pocket and turned to you. “I’m sorry about him. He’s just a little excited.” 

You turned and began to walk. “I can see that.” You looked ahead. “Are we almost there?” 

”Er -” Newt looked around. “We walked by it,” he said sheepishly. There was a pause before you both burst into a fit of giggles. “We’re about five minutes away,” Newt told you as you turned around. 

It wasn’t clear whether it was due to excitement or nervousness, but neither of you noticed that you were holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I got so caught up in my other stories that this one got neglected. But I NEVER abandon stories. I'm truly sorry for the wait. I know this is short, but I really wanted to get something out as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Growth

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


”They’ll hate me,” you said nervously as you stood in front of Tina and Queenie’s apartment. 

”Don’t be ridiculous!” Newt scolded. “You’re absolutely lovely and they’re the nicest people I’ve met. They like me, so they’ll love you – oh dear.” He immediately looked away, realizing what he had said. 

You chuckled, charmed by his shyness. “You’re very good at compliments.” Newt laughed softly at your use of his own words. 

He turned to you. “I didn’t think this would make you anxious.” 

You furrowed your brow. “I think it might be because they’re your friends, so it’s important that they like me.” 

Before Newt could answer, the door burst open. 

”Newt Scamander!” An adorable woman with short strawberry blonde hair squealed. She brought Newt into a bone crushing hug. 

”Hi, Queenie,” Newt wheezed. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

Queenie let him go and put her hands on her cheeks. “We’ve been waiting for you, honey! You’ve been so busy bopping around the city promoting your book that I thought you forgot about us!” 

Newt shuffled his feet. “You’re a little hard to forget, Queenie.” 

”Aw, looking you being as sweet as a cupcake!” 

You bit your lip. Queenie was so sweet and kind. You didn’t know what you would do if she didn’t like you. 

Suddenly, Queenie turned to you. She placed a hand to her chest and she became doe eyed. “Oh, honey. There is no way I could ever dislike you! You’re one of Newt’s best friends, so you’re my friend too!” She brought you into a warm hug. She smelled like freshly picked strawberries. “What’s your name, honey?” 

”How does she-” 

”She’s a legilimens,” Newt explained. 

”Oh, okay.” You nodded in understanding. “I’m Poppy,” you said with a small smile. 

Queenie balled her hands into fists and did an excited wiggle. After a squeak, she said, “Oh, I can’t wait to introduce you to everyone! I hope you’re hungry!” Her eyes widened. “Oh my goodness, who is that little fella?” 

You held up the magical trap. “He’s a venus flytrap. I brought him as a present. I know you like to cook and he likes to eat.” 

Queenie took the trap and hugged the pot. The trap nuzzled her face. “Well aren’t you just precious?” She gently pat him on the head. “He said his name is Sebastian.” 

”Then Sebastian he is,” you said. 

”Well, come on in!” Queenie moved aside so you could step into the apartment. 

”Is she always this hyper?” you asked Newt in a hushed tone, touching your temple to his so that he was close enough to hear your whisper. You felt him twitch at the contact, but he quickly remembered his familiarity with you and relaxed. “It’s adorable, but I’m just curious.” 

Newt laughed softly. “Yes. It’s quite refreshing, actually.” 

You sighed. “It is.” 

Although you were too close to see, Newt furrowed his brow. It sounded as if your life lacked the care of other people and friends. It seemed rather odd because you were incredibly kind and extremely likable. He hadn’t told anyone, but the idea of visiting you didn’t make him nervous. Of course being around you was a completely different story. It was for everyone. 

Hello, anxiety, my old friend. 

”Newt!” Newt immediately pulled away and focused his attention on the very friendly, portly man in the kitchen. “About time you showed your face around here, buddy! Seeing you once while you’re in New York isn’t good enough.” 

Once? He had certainly seen you more than that. Your chest blossomed. Was he your best friend? You had to think back decades ago when you and Tony met at the small grocery store. How did you feel when you became good friends? 

”Sorry, Jacob,” Newt apologized with a sheepish smile. “I have to make a living somehow.” 

Jacob laughed as he put something in the oven. “I’m only joshing!” He turned to you. “I’m Jacob. I’d come over but my hands are dirty. It’s nice to meet ya!” 

”It’s okay!” you assured. “I’m thrilled to see all of you. I’ve been wanting you meet you all for a long time.” 

”Hi, Newt,” you heard a third voice say. You turned and saw a women with short brown hair sitting on the couch. She was surrounded by papers and looked absolutely exhausted, but her smile was still genuine as she looked at the magizoologist. You knew by the sparkle in her eye that she saw Newt as more than a friend. Based on Newt’s smile, he felt the same. 

”Go, stupid,” you said softly, gently pushing him forward. He stumbled a tad, but he caught himself and brought the girl into a tight hug. You couldn’t help but smile. 

”Teeny is so in love with that man,” Queenie sighed, a smile playing on her lips. 

You put a hand over your heart. “It’s so sweet. Is she your sister?” 

Queenie nodded. “Yeah, and a great one. Tina’s an auror. She’s always out saving the world.” 

You crossed your arms. By now Newt had sat down next to Tina. They were talking about something that you couldn’t hear and Tina had her hand on Newt’s knee. You noticed that he would glance at it frequently, most likely out of slight discomfort. 

”It’s weird because he never really talks about anyone. If he did I would think he would at least talk about her.” 

Queenie giggled. “Newt’s a funny fella. He doesn’t like to talk that much unless you ask him something. And even then he’s a little nervous.” 

You smiled softy. “He really is.” 

Queenie cocked her head. “How’d you two meet? Newt’s been so busy that you’re still a fun little mystery!” She clapped her hands together under her chin. 

”Oh,” you let out a small laugh. “He was injured, so he came to me for some healing potion.” 

Queenie giggled, making her curls bounce. “Newt, did you meet this girl because you were clumsy?” 

Newt immediately blushed. “Possibly, yes,” he answered, clearly embarrassed and very interested in the floor. 

You shook your head. “Yes, he did meet me because he was clumsy.” 

”I was actually running from a nundu,” Newt mumbled. Tina whacked his chest. 

”Newt! Stop putting yourself in those dangerous situations!” 

When you snickered, Tina turned to you and stuck out her hand. “I’m sorry. I’m so tired that I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Tina Goldstein. I’d tell you my full name, but I hate it.” 

You shook her hand. “No harm done. I know exactly how you feel.” Your thoughts went to the dozens of whiskey barrels that still sat at the bottom of your shop. 

Tina gave you an exhausted smile before returning to her work. Newt had gotten up and meandered into the kitchen. You jumped when a warm cup of deliciousness was placed under your nose. 

”I made you some cocoa, honey. It’s cold out today.” 

You wrapped your fingers around the warm mug. “Thank you, Queenie,” you said before you took a sip. It was the most divine thing you had ever tasted. “You’re a sweetheart.” 

Queenie squealed and brought you in for a hug, which was terrifying because you were holding a piping hot beverage, but you managed. 

Tina let out a groan. “I don’t need this right now!” She pulled at her hair. 

Queenie pouted. “Teeny, what’s wrong?” 

Tina had buried her face in her hands. “We have more than dark wizards and witches to deal with lately. There have been rival gangs that have come up from underground and they’re getting stronger. They’re bootlegging alcohol in numbers that we haven’t seen in the past.” 

You dropped your mug in shock. You needed to leave before Queenie could read your thoughts. 

Both Queenie and Newt jumped up. 

”Honey, are you okay?” 

”Is everything alright?” Newt held your gaze, as he always did when he was concerned. You were about to bolt when he took your hand. “I’m sorry. She told me she was sick earlier, but I really wanted her to meet you. We’ll come another time.” With a flick of his wand and a _crack!,_ you were gone. 

You landed in a room that you weren’t familiar with. “Where are we?” you asked, slightly dizzy from the sudden aparation. 

”My hotel room,” Newt answered hurriedly. “It’s the first place I could think of. What’s wrong?” He made sure not to let go of your hand. You didn’t know if it was because he wanted to comfort you or if he wanted to make sure you wouldn’t bolt. Perhaps it was both. When you began to tremble, he placed both hands on your cheeks. “Shhh,” he soothed. 

”I _can’t_ -“ 

Newt gently covered your eyes with his hand. “Close your eyes,” he said soothingly. You listened and your eyelids fluttered closed. “You’re with your best friend, Newt Scamander, in a hotel room. You are in New York City. The sun is setting and the stars are coming out.” He pulled away. With all of the kindness in the world, he said, “Come with me.” 

He flipped open his case and quickly descended. You looked down and a cool breeze rustled your hair. Newt waved you down encouragingly. 

”Come on, love. I always catch you.” 

With more trepidation than usual, you climbed down the ladder and Newt gently took you by the waist. 

”Down you hop,” he said, planting you firmly on the ground. Your lips twitched at the phrase. It was the second time he used it and it was rather charming. 

”Where are we going?” you asked softly as Newt led you into the night. Several billywigs zoomed around your heads as you made your way across the dunes. 

Newt looked at you. He gave you a small smile. “Somewhere that will make you feel better.” You walked for some time before you were surrounded by stars. As you walked closer, you realized that they were not stars, but creatures. 

You were immediately entranced. “What are they?” you whispered in wonder. 

Newt let go of your hand and gently took one of the iridescent creatures from the air. It lit up his face with its pale glow, making him look ethereal. “It’s a marmite,” Newt explained, stopping right in front of you as he cradled the creature in his arms. Its long tentacles swayed in the night air with surprising grace. “I thought you’d like them because they’re bioluminescent.” He stroked a tentacle. “They also have tentacles, which reminds me of that pus plant you like so much.” Newt rubbed his neck. “I thought they could make you feel better.” 

Ever so gently, he handed the marmite over to you. It was surprisingly warm. 

“It’s beautiful,” you said. 

Newt smiled, relieved that he was able to make you smile. 

You both sat down, petting and crooning at the marmites. 

”Did you mean it when you said that you’re my best friend?” 

Even in the dark you could see Newt’s blush. “Er –well, speaking for myself, yes. I didn’t mean to insult you. I’m sorry.” He was staring at his feet, shifting uncomfortably. 

You let you marmite float away. “Of _course,_ you’re my best friend. I’m just surprised. You’ve known Tina, Jacob, and Queenie much longer.” 

Newt nodded. “Yes, but they don’t have anything in common with me.” His eyes met yours briefly before they flicked back to his feet. He brought his knees halfway to his chest. “You understand the love of caring for things other than yourself and you put it before everything. You trusted me enough to bring me into your greenhouse and I was beyond sure when I brought you here. I know how much you appreciate everything in here and…” he shrugged, “that makes you my best friend.” 

Your heart full, you took Newt’s hand. “As your best friend, can I tell you something that you will keep to yourself? Even from your friends.” 

Newt tilted his head and looked you in the eye. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are started to pick up!


	11. Scamander Sense

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Newt reached out and brought a marmite into his lap. He looked up and smiled. The ethereal glow lit up his green eyes. “We have to see somehow.” He let out a small, breathy laugh. “It’s a little unorthodox, I guess.” 

You stroked the tentacles. “I like it, though.” One of the marmite’s tentacles lazily swished over to Newt’s head and began to tug at his hair. 

“No, no, no. That’s not how we behave,” Newt scolded, trying to untangle the limb from his wild red locks. “I think he’s just cranky because it’s late.” He smiled sweetly. 

It was going to be so hard to tell him about your double life. 

“Newt, I haven’t told anyone about this before. So I’m putting a lot of trust in you.” 

The magizoololigst’s face softened. “Yes, of course.” 

You swallowed thickly. “You know the gangs bootlegging liquor that Tina was talking about?” When Newt nodded, you took a deep breath. “I’m in one.” 

Newt’s eyes widened. “You’re in the mafia, Poppy?” To your absolute amazement, his voice was only laced with sadness. “But you’re so kind.” 

You immediately shook your head. “I mean, I work for them. I push shipments of liquor now and again as,” you paused and bit your lip, “a favor for someone that I used to be close to.” You ran a hand through your hair. “I know it’s awful, dishonorable, and illegal. I hate myself every day for it.” You looked down at your hands and fiddled with your fingers. “I don’t know if this can work out. I will never be able to go around Queenie because she’ll be able to read my thoughts in a hot minute.” You sighed and dropped your head to your chest. “I’m tired. Can we go?” 

“Yes, of course,” Newt said softly. He stood up and let the marmite float away. You took his hand and he gently brought you to your feet. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with helping someone who’s important to you as long as you’re not hurting anyone,” Newt said, running reassuring circles on your hand with his thumb. “What are you doing right now?” 

“I have fifty crates of fire whiskey to bootleg, each one carrying twenty bottles.” 

Newt looked at you. “That’s a thousand bottles, Poppy,” he breathed. “You can’t do that.” 

You shook your head, dodging a doxy. “I have to, or I get ‘Big Toad’s Avada Kedavara Kiss,’” you mocked, mimicking a Brooklyn accent. 

Newt sucked in a breath. “Your life is in danger?” 

With a shrug, you answered, “I’m in a lot less danger than the person I am helping.” 

You both stepped into the warm glow of the shed. The light made you squint. 

”Poppy.” Newt gently took you by the arm. “Oh! Sorry.” He had pulled you with more force than he had meant and your foreheads collided. 

“It’s okay,” you said, too tired to open your eyes, pull away, or see how beet red Newton Scamander was. “What were you saying?” 

“I-I just wanted to make sure if you’re okay.” 

“Can we talk about it upstairs?” 

Newt shook his head. “Yes, of course.” He gently directed you to the ladder by pushing the small of your back. “I’ll catch you if you fall,” he promised as you began to climb, “as I always do.” 

You crawled onto the floor of the hotel room and lay down. Newt quickly followed. 

“Oh, Merlin.” He kneeled down. “You need to get to sleep.” 

Your whole body felt heavy and it took everything you had to stand up. “I’m going to do just that. Thank you for such a great night.” Right when you were going to grab your wand, Newt gently took your wrist. 

“Absolutely not. You’re going to stay here. You look like you’re going to faint.” 

You started to shake your head, but you felt a migraine coming on. “No. You’ll have no place to sleep.” 

Newt pointed behind him. “I’ll curl up on the armchair. I don’t mind. You couldn’t even imagine the places I’ve had to sleep.” He chuckled. “I have a loose shirt that should go to your knees if you don’t want to go out and get your clothes.” 

You gave him a tired smiled. “That sounds perfect. I really appreciate it.” 

After Newt gave you his shirt, he stepped out into the hallway to give you some privacy. His shirt easily fell past mid-thigh and his sleeves were a few inches longer than your arm span. You knew it was childish, but you couldn’t help but flap your arms around. You were lucky to have a tall friend. 

You padded your way to the door. “Newt?” you asked, opening the door. 

He was leaning against the wall next to the door and jumped a little at your voice. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Newt shook his head. “No. I was just lost in thought. I’m glad the shirt fits." 

You looked down. “Yes, it’s very comfortable. You’re one tall fella.” 

Newt rubbed the back of his neck. “Tall and gangly. It’s not a very good combination.” 

“No, it’s charming,” you said, disappearing into the hotel room. The magizoologist didn’t follow you. 

His face had flushed, something he realized had been happening quite often. More specifically, around _you_. He swallowed and looked at the door. Newt found himself wanting to be near you. It wasn’t until Jacob brought it to his attention that he had been going out of his way to see you, even though he was sacrificing time with his friends. 

A little bowtruckle cooed from his pocket. Newt immediately put out his finger and let the creature hop on. 

“I can’t make heads or tails of this, Pickette. I didn’t know how complicated it was to have a best friend.” He shook his head. “I’m probably just being foolish and making it harder than it is.” Newt sighed. “Maybe I’m not meant to have friends.” 

At this, Pickette began to scream, causing Newt to whip his arm away. “There’s no need to get aggressive! Do you really think she’d be that sad if I left?” After another ear piercing scream, Newt covered his ear. “Okay! Okay! I understand. I’m staying.” Newt was relieved to have permission from a second party to stay. 

“Newt?” For the second time that day, he jumped. “Are you coming?” 

“Yes! Sorry!” 

You crawled onto the bed face first and closed your eyes. The bed was already healing your tired body. The pillow smelled like your friend. It was fresh and earthy, obviously from the hours he spent with his creatures. You wrapped your arms around the pillow and hugged it to your chest with a smile. 

Before you slipped into the abyss, you felt a warm presence next to you. You cracked open an eye. Newt was kneeling down by your head. He had popped over as quiet as a mouse. 

“How’d you hear me?” he asked in surprise. 

You tapped your temple. “Scamander sense.” 

Something strange happened and it made your breath hitch. Newt stared at you with the same adoration he saved only for his creatures. 

“Please come here,” he asked quietly, standing up and taking your hand. He pressed you into his chest and hugged you in a ferocity that you did not think was in the realm of capabilities. “I’m going to help you.” he said into your hair. 

”No. You are all going to stay as far away as you can from that part of my life,” you said, looking up into his green eyes. “I can deal with the possibility of dying, but not you. Or Queenie, Tina, and Jacob for that matter.” 

Newt shook his head and pressed you back into the crook of his neck. “No. It might be selfish of me, but I’m not going to just sit here and let someone I care so much about suffer from a flick of a wand.” He kissed the top of your head. Pickette hopped onto your shoulder and jabbed his little hand at you. Newt let out a breathy laugh. “See? Even Pickette is giving you the business.” 

Although your heart had swelled to the size of a balloon, you were still not thrilled about the idea of Newt putting himself in the direct line of fire for you. “But what about your book? You still have a whole country to go though.” 

Newt shook his head. “Oh, bugger the book! It will still be there when we’re done. You might not be. I’m helping, Poppy.” 

You sighed, knowing when you were defeated. “Okay. Just promise to listen to whatever I tell you. I don’t want you to die either.” 

“I will. I can’t promise you about the not dying bit, but I’ll try my best.” He rubbed your arm. “You need to sleep.” He released his hold on you and you immediately missed him. The room had suddenly become very cold. 

With half-lidded eyes, you slid into bed and cuddled your pillow that smelled like the magizoologist. “You smell lovely,” you said with a yawn. “Goodnight.” 

Newt shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, once again caught off guard. “Goodnight,” he said so softly that you probably didn’t hear it, but it didn’t matter. You had already fallen asleep. Newt looked at Pickette. “I hope she has sweet dreams.” He turned to the chair and began to unbutton his vest, ready for a very uncomfortable night and how pretty you would look when you slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very happy to write this one because it's obviously a big stepping stone for the entire plot. It should really pick up, so I hope you enjoyed this and what is to come.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And special thanks for those who left kudos and comments. They give me the motivation to update as rigorously as I do.


	12. Reflections of Us

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Queenie sighed as she wrapped her fingers around her cup of coffee, trying to warm her hands. She stared down at the rich drink, retreating into her thoughts as the morning sun kissed her face. 

“Sweetheart, is there something wrong?” Jacob took her hand. “You’ve been quiet all morning.” 

It had become tradition for Queenie to stop by Jacob’s bakery for breakfast before she went to work. There was nothing better than the smell of freshly baked cinnamon rolls and blueberry muffins in the morning. 

Queenie smiled. “Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just thinking about Newt.” 

Jacob leaned back. “Well, that’s not nothing. What about him? He seems to be doing great.” 

The breeze carried a slew of flower petals across the window. Queenie watched as they danced in the air. 

“They look like they belong in a painting,” she said dreamily. 

“Queenie?” 

“Oh!” she squeaked, jumping in her seat. “Right.” She shook her head, her curls bouncing. “I could read Newt’s thoughts the other day, and you know how I have a hard time cracking that ‘lil peanut!” She let out a small giggle before a thoughtful look came across her face. “His thoughts were so layered and complex. I could barely make heads or tails of them. But I do know that they were about Poppy.” 

Jacob took a bite of his croissant. “I don’t see why that’s something to worry over.” 

With a bit of hesitation, Queenie continued. “I think he’s in love with her, and not just run of the mill, every day love,” she smiled and looked off into the morning sun, “but the kind you read in fairytales. He would die for that girl. He just doesn’t understand it yet. He needs time.” 

“Well, good for him! She seems like a really sweet girl and they’re a pretty good match, now that I think about it.” Jacob tilted his head. “Why does it bother you?” 

Queenie bit her lip. “It doesn’t bother me. I love him so much and Poppy is an absolute doll. I’m just worried about Tina.” 

Jacob’s face fell. “Oh, yeah. The poor kid.” He took Queenie’s hand. “Tina is smart girl and a real stand-up guy will find her. Some things don’t work out the way we think they should.” 

Queenie smiled. “Jacob, you’re so wise!” She leaned over the table and pressed a soft kiss on the baker’s lips. 

~*~

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt breathed, stepping into your cellar. “You told me how much whiskey you had, but I never imagined it would look like this.” He slowly turned around, taking everything in. He slowly lowered his case and shrugged off his coat. “How do you even plan to push this?” 

You scratched your head and gestured to the corner behind you, where there was a mass of pots and fertilizer. Some were full, but the majority were empty. 

“New York is having its annual farmer’s market in a couple of weeks. I’m burying the bottles underneath some flowers. The customers will be picking up the whiskey while looking like they’re buying plants.” 

Newt let out a small laugh. “That’s rather brilliant. Horrible, but brilliant. Did you come up with it yourself?” 

“Unfortunately, yes,” you answered, picking up a crate of whiskey and setting it on the ground. You wiped your hands on your half apron. “I thought each of us could do a crate at a time. What time do you need to go back?” 

Newt was already taking a crate. “Whatever time you’re leaving.” He set the crate down next to you before he went to get an armful of pots. When you had enough, you sat on the ground and began to bury the bottles and plant flowers. 

“May I ask you something?” Newt asked as he poured soil over a bottle. 

You placed a bottle in your pot. “Of course. Never feel like you need my permission to ask me anything.” 

While Newt couldn’t look you in the eye, he smiled into his pot. “What made you passionate about plants?” 

You began to fill your pot with soil. “When I was a child I spent all of my time outside. I played at a park near my house and would roll around in the dirt. I didn’t have a lot of friends, but I was a happy kid.” You paused and stared at the pot. “I was miserable when they made me go to school. I almost flunked out.” You returned to your work. “Herbology saved me.” 

“So three-year-old you was rolling around in mud?” He smiled and caught your gaze for a few seconds before looking away. “I absolutely believe that,” he laughed, a little less shy than before. 

You froze. The man’s sea foam eyes were sparkling and his smile lit up his face more than the morning sun. He just looked so _pretty_. 

“Are you alright?” 

You realized you had been gaping. “I’m wonderful,” you said without thought. “How did you become a ‘mum’?” You earned another chuckle. 

“My mum raised fancy hippogriffs. I helped her take care of them and I just fell in love.” He grabbed a new pot. “I learned that people aren’t the only ones who have souls. Creatures have the ability to be empathetic, loving, and loyal. They live in the moment. There is no hate or jealousy…” He paused and looked at his handful of flowers, a thoughtful look on his face. “People think they are reflections of us, but we are the ones who need to learn from them.” He looked up. “We need to be their reflections.” 

You stared at the magizoologist, stunned into silence. 

You must have been quiet for too long because Newt quietly said, “I know it sounds a bit silly.” 

You shook your head, picking up a bundle of aconite and planting it. “That is the most beautiful thing I have ever had the privilege to hear, Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander.” You looked up. “Truly.” The eccentric had really just swept you off your feet with his poetry. No one could speak in such a way unless they were truly in love with what they did… 

and if they had a heart made out of gold. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a beautiful soul,” you said, looking pensive as you got up and snagged a couple more pots. You didn’t see Newt drop his bag of soil onto his lap. 

“Oh, bugger,” he mumbled. 

_“Scourgify!”_ With a light swish of your wand the soil disappeared. “There are more bags over there.” You pointed. 

With a huff, Newt got to his feet and brushed off his vest. “I know this is a dire situation, but this is quite fun.” You reached your hand out and he took it, giving it one affectionate squeeze before getting the soil. 

“ Newt, I have never enjoyed bootlegging whiskey before. You and your wild hair hold a power undiscovered by man.” 

Newt brushed the soil off his hands and mussed his hair. “Is it really that crazy looking?” He suddenly looked very self-conscious. “I swear, if my hair is the reason nobody has liked me all of these years and nobody’s bothered to tell me…” he shook it again, only making it worse. 

You waved your hands. “No! It’s incredibly endearing. It suits your personality to a T. Just stop messing with it.” You walked over and began to fix his hair. “I need to get it into that perfect wind tunnel swoop.” 

Too busy playing hairdresser, you didn’t notice that your friend had become as stiff as a board. Newt stared blankly ahead. He crossed his arms and began to drum his fingers anxiously. 

“Okay,” you leaned back, “back to organized chaos.” Before Newt could say anything, the bell went off. “Oh, no.” Your voice was filled with dread. 

Newt looked at the bell then back at you. “What’s happening?” 

You stood up. “You need to leave. _Now._ ” 

”Not if you’re in trouble.” Newt got to his feet, immediately slipping out his wand. 

“No, no, no!” you begged, gently lowering his hand. “It’s the don, the mob boss. He’s as disgusting as Merlin’s baggy left front. He’s a con-artist and a murderer. He’ll kill us both if he finds you here.” 

Newt’s fingers tightened around his wand. “This is the man who has threatened to kill you?” 

“For Merlin’s sake, yes!” you snapped. “Now _leave!_ I’ll catch up.” 

“I’m not going.” 

You clenched a fist. “Scamander, I never thought your kind nature would make me angry.” 

“I’m not leaving you with some homicidal maniac!” You were taken aback. You had never seen Newt act like this before. It was then that you realized you would not want to be on the other side of his wand. 

“Okay, you can stay, but hide behind the crates.” 

“I’m coming out the second it looks like you’re in danger.” 

You sighed. “If that’s what it takes to get you to hide.” You wiped your hands. “Go get gone now. I’m going to get them.” 

With a nod of the head, Newt began to climb up the crates. Apparating would be too loud. 

With a deep breath you left the cellar. 

You heard him first, that wheezy, mucus-y breathing that made every part of you cringe. You heard him running his slimy mouth. He must have brought friends. 

“Poppy!” Big Toad croaked, opening his arms. He gave you a wicked smile, one that you didn’t return. You had been right, he hadn’t come alone. Tony stood behind Big Toad, his hands clasped his front of him and his eyes cast downward. You hoped it stayed that way. 

It would make things easier. 

“How are ya doing, sweetheart?” Big Toad drawled. 

You looked at your watch. “As of 11AM, horrible.” You gave him a cheeky grin. “How are _you?_ ” 

With a sigh, Big Toad shook his head. “Ya really pushing it kid, and I don’t mean fire whiskey. You’re attitude has been getting worse and worse over the years and I’ve been turning a blind eyes because of Tony and your numbers, but I can only take so much.” He ran a warty finger around the rim of his fedora. “Big Toad don’t get disrespected.” 

“Why are you here?” You cut to the chase. The quicker you gave him what he wanted, the quicker he would leave. 

Big Toad leaned on his cane and crossed one ankle over the other. “I came to see how much fire whiskey you’ve been able to prepare for shipment.” He wagged a finger and smirked. “And it better be good, or you’re-” 

“’Getting Big Toad’s _Avada Aedavra Kiss,’_ yeah. I know.” You waved him over. “This way.” 

Big Toad snapped his fingers and Tony followed you silently. As you were lowered into the cellar, you prayed that Newt had hid himself and that he had done it _well._

“Is it always such a fucking mess?” Big Toad asked, disgusted. He pointed his cane to the half-filled pots, piles of flowers, and opened bags of soil. 

You crossed your arms as the man began to inspect the cellar, tapping the crates with his cane. “I was in the middle of stashing them. Working with dirt isn’t exactly the cleanest activity.” 

Big Toad smirked. “You got me there, baby doll.” 

It took everything in you not to throw up. You were ripped from your thoughts when a few bottles clinked together. 

Big Toad looked at you with narrowed eyes. “What was that?” 

“Probably rats. They sometimes dig their way into the greenhouse to get food.” That was a complete lie, but Big Toad was stupid enough to believe it. There was a small snort and you turned. Tony had put a fist over his mouth. 

“Pardon me. I had a _frog_ in my throat.” He gave you a glance and your heart blossomed for a moment. You gave him the tiniest of smiles before turning back to the warty bastard. 

Big Toad stared at you, studying your face. He was convinced that he had the otherworldly ability to tell if someone was lying without fail. 

After a few moments he said, “Okay.” He stuck his cane in your face. “These better be ready by my next surprise visit, which could be tonight, tomorrow…watch your back, sweetheart.” He turned and stepped onto the lift. “Tony, get over here!” 

Tony had been staring at you since you had smiled at him. Hesitantly, he ran his knuckles down your arm. 

“Stay safe, kid. I’ll keep him off as much as I can.” He spun on his heel and followed Big Toad out of the cellar. 

Your shoulders slumped and you hung your head. “You can come out now, flitterby.” The words barely left your mouth before the magizoologist hurled himself over to you. 

“Are you alright?” he asked breathlessly, gently taking your chin and turning your head every which way, looking for cuts and bruises. “Did they touch you? What happened?” He was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His green eyes were manically wide as they traveled all over your body. You didn’t even have a chance to answer because he wrenched you to him. 

Newt held you like he was afraid you would disappear. “You’re staying with me. We’ll find somewhere to go that’s safe. You’re too reckless when you’re by yourself. I know you’re strong, but we can all use some help now and again. It will help me sleep at night.” 

To say that you were touched by Newt’s words would be an understatement. While you still had your reservations about leaning on others, you knew that you were in more danger when you were alone. Plus, it seemed like Newt was going to take you with him come hell or high water. 

You smiled into his chest. “I don’t have a choice, do I?” Your voice muffled, but Newt understood you. 

With a soft laugh he said, “None whatsoever.” 

As you listened to his heartbeat, Newt wondered why no one told him how emotionally taxing it was to have a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the title is explained <3 
> 
> I apologize for this chapter. It's not my favorite. Thank you for all of the reads, comments, and kudos! They do not go unnoticed.


	13. The Whispering Gallery

  
[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   


  


Big Toad didn’t like to aparate when he needed to travel. He preferred to walk and get a good look at the city that he held in the palm of his hand. That manhole cover in the alley? Trace your wand around it and a ladder will lead you to The Dragon’s Egg, his first speakeasy. The garden store on West 28th Street? Ring the wind chimes in the front window with a wand forward twice, back once, and forward again. The doorway to the best rum distillery on the west coast will materialize on the wall, hidden to no-maj eyes. 

The prohibition had treated Big Toad well. On paper the nation was dry, but in reality the nation had never been so drenched in alcohol. Whether it was made from cheap ingredients and inadequate spells stirred in bathtubs, to the slew of illegal distilleries. Big Toad had his own distillery. He had created a trade route that expanded across the country, running everything from rum to whiskey. He had recently started to dabble in giggle water, a woman’s drink that had recently become popular. 

His biggest product was fire whiskey. The price of alcohol had sky rocketed, so when a witch or wizard was low on cash and could get their hands on a bottle, they wanted something that would get them blackout drunk. With fire whiskey, they could down endless shots in one night and go home completely hammered. 

“G’morning, Mary,” Big Toad tipped his hat to the young woman who worked the register of Toad’s Treats, the candy shop that he used as a front for his whiskey distillery. With all of the arrogance in the world, the mobster strolled to the back of the store to the lollipop section. The warty man turned to Tony. “I’m the most creative guy in the business.” He picked up a giant red lollipop and took off the wrapping. “I love my job.” He gave the lollipop three diagonal licks before biting the bottom left curve. With a groan, the display separated and revealed a flight of stairs. Without hesitation, he pressed forward, Tony at his heels. The display closed behind them. 

They were greeted by the groans and screeches of machinery. The candy shop hid an entire factory of illegal activity. There were shiny metal barrels twelve times the size of Big Toad and pipes that went on forever. The place smelled of barley, cinnamon, and feces. Big Toad narrowed his eyes and stalked his way over to the giant barley drying tray. With magic, it only took mere seconds for the water to completely evaporate. 

“Why does the biggest distillery on the east coast smell like shit?” Big Toad demanded. 

A wizard with a clipboard jumped at the sound of Big Toad’s voice. He immediately began to tremble at the sight of his boss. “It’s been sick today. We’ve been trying to keep up with it as fast as we can, but it’s too much.” 

Big Toad chuckled. “That would be understandable in any other situation, but over a million gallons of fire whiskey have now been contaminated.” He walked up to the wizard and threw his arm around his shoulder. “What’s ya name, son?” he asked pleasantly. 

The man slightly relaxed at the change of tone. “Philip, sir. Philip Huntington.” 

“Can I call ya Phill?” Big Toad asked, swinging his cane over his shoulder. 

“Of course, sir.” 

“I’m a lot different than all the other dons in these cities. Ya know why? Because I’m fair. I won’t kill someone’s family because they bumped into me.” 

“That’s incredibly, nobel, sir.” 

Big Toad chuckled softly. “I will kill someone if they force me to throw out a day’s batch of whiskey.” 

Before Phillip could even scream, Big Toad’s cane shrank into a wand and he let out the killing curse. 

_“Avada kedavra!”_ In a burst on light, Phillip’s body crumpled to the ground. 

Big Toad sighed. “I’m really getting tired of only kissing ugly men.” He looked back at Tony. “Let’s see what this man was going on about.” 

They walked for several more minutes until they the heard low growls. 

Tony shook his head. “That doesn’t sound good, boss.” 

“It ain’t not excuse.” 

By the time the growls were loud enough to drown out the wails of the machinery, Big Toad could see dozens of men gathered around a giant pit, leaning against a fence. 

“I never knew distilling whiskey looked like this,” Big Toad exclaimed, coming to a stop. Every man whipped around in panic and immediately began to grovel. Big Toad held up a hand. “Ya and I know that ya all going to get kissed today. If ya resist, it’s going to hurt. A lot.” He turned to Tony. “Take them away.” 

When the men were herded off, Big Toad leaned over the fence. 

A massive, metallic Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon lay chained to the ground and corralled into a stall that didn’t allow it to turn. The beast would have been majestic if it hadn't been covered in filth. Its scales were slashed with hundreds of oozing lacerations and it was dangerously thin. She continuously let out weak cries of sorrow and pain. 

It was clear that the dragon had defecated and her keepers hadn’t bothered to clean it up. Big Toad would have to grab one of his employees that still remained and rectify the situation. 

A lot of people didn’t know that fire was an active ingredient in fire whiskey. Years ago Big Toad had learned that dragon fire made the best liquor on the earth. So he captured a dragon and bottled its fire every day. 

“I’m telling you, someone is going to find us and it will be because of this dragon.” Tony had taken care of the employees and was now staring down at the creature. 

Big Toad snorted. “There’s no one in this city who is smart enough to know the signs, let alone care.” Big Toad smirked. 

He was unstoppable. 

~*~

You poked your head out of the tree. “It’s safe,” you assured before stepping out into the sunshine. It only took a second for Newt to follow.

He shook his head, still not used to materializing out of a tree. “Never in a million years would I think I would be doing that,” he said, blinking rapidly. He shot you a smile. “Life is full of surprises, I guess.” 

“If it weren’t, it would be boring, but I definitely agree with you about the tree.” You began to walk. Without a thought or a glance, you stuck out your hand, as you always did, and Newt threaded his fingers with yours. Big Toad’s visit had left you both very anxious and it helped to remind yourselves that you weren’t alone. Physical touch had become important, whether it was from holding hands to quick hugs, you each needed to be assured that the other one was there. That the other one was safe. 

You had relocated to Central Park. Newt had created an entryway into a tree trunk that was tucked away from roaming eyes. He then used an expansion spell, just as he did for his case. You were able to make a temporary, comfortable hideout that you could live in until everything blew over. You had done your best to stay off the streets and only go out for essentials and to pack more whiskey. In the end, hay fever set in and you two decided to have a brief day out just for some fresh air. 

“I want to show you something,” you said, taking out your wand. 

Newt bit his lip nervously, focusing on the small hill you were walking down. You had to make sure he didn’t bump into any trees. “I don’t think this is a good idea. Even if no one sees us, Wart Face might show up and see that you’re not working.” 

Newt never referred to Big Toad by his name. “It’s an insult to toads,” he had told you. “They don’t even have warts!” 

You shook your head. “It’s fine. He won’t come back in a while. He wants me to be afraid for as long as possible. Now hang on tight.” 

”Where are we going?” Newt’s grip on your hand tightened. 

Your eyes shined. “We’re going to see some no-maj magic.” Before Newt could even open his mouth, you had both disappeared. 

In an instant, New found himself in a crowd of people, all hustling to work and writing the story of their own lives. Men were wearing sharp suits and fedoras, while women sported loose fitted dresses. Their hair was styled immaculately and often tucked under a hat. The click of their kitten heels echoed off the walls. Newt’s green eyes roamed in every direction, taking in the grand room you had brought him into. The high arched ceiling was painted a rustic turquois and flecked with gold inlay. The walls and ground were comprised of smooth, polished stone. 

“This is beautiful,” Newt breathed. “Muggles did this?” 

You nodded, leading him to the archway. “Yes. We don’t give them enough credit. This is the main terminal of Grand Central Station. It’s very secret.” 

Newt leaned back. “Secret? But this is filled with people.” 

“It’s not what you _see_ , Scamander,” you said, looking behind you. By now you were practically dragging him. “It’s what you _hear._ ” 

You stopped at one side of the entrance’s archway. “Okay,” you took ahold of Newt’s shoulders. “You stand right here,” you gently led him to the archway, “and put your ear against the stone.” 

Newt turned to you. “Are you mad?” Pickette poked his head out of Newt’s breast pocket and cooed. “He wants me to tell you that you’re a loon,” he said to your lips. 

“Have I ever steered you wrong before?” 

Newt’s lips twitched and he looked at the ground. He shrugged. “Well, I am helping you smuggle fire whiskey, so a little bit.” By the end of the sentence, he was smiling shyly, amused by the situation. 

You bit your lip. He was so _pretty_ when he smiled. Had you been blind before, or did his eyes always look crystalline? 

“Stay here and don’t move.” You began to walk to the other side of the archway. 

Pickette wiggled out of Newt’s pocket. “She was what?” The bowtruckle chirped and ran up to his shoulder before doing a series of aggressive twirls and a final bop on the head. Newt turned to you. You were still walking and had your back turned. “How long was she staring?” Pickette threw himself onto Newt’s palm and whistled. “I probably just had something stupid on my face... What do you mean I look perpetually dehydrated? If my face was stupid she would have been staring at me much earlier. Honestly, when are you going to learn some manners?” He was going to continue his scolding when he heard a voice. 

“Newt Scamander,” somebody whispered. The magizoologist jumped and immediately took out his wand. “No! It’s me! Put that away.” 

“Poppy?” he breathed in disbelief. He looked behind him and you waved before turning back to the arch. “Is this a spell?” he whispered. 

“No. This arch was built in an ellipse with two accessible points. When two people stand on each end, they can hear the other speak. They call it the ‘whispering gallery.' Many couples propose here, apparently.” 

Newt's heart soared in wonderment. He ran his fingers down the stone, trying to see if they exulted any magical energy. 

“It’s entirely no-maj architecture, Newt. We’re not the only ones who can do magic, as hard as we try to convince ourselves.” 

It was then that Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander decided that you were the most beautiful person he had ever met. 

“Okay, we need to find a private place to apparate. We don’t have enough free time,” you whispered. 

Newt nodded. “Yes. We best be off.” 

The sight of a young man and woman walking hand in hand was pleasant for most people, but for Tony Marino, it was the end. The gangster put his newspaper down when he was sure you were gone and aparated in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whispering gallery is a real place and to my understatement there is more than one.
> 
> The dehydrated bit was actually a mean tweet read by Eddie Redmanyne on the Jimmy Kimmel show and I laughed for 15 minutes.


	14. The Sky Above Ablaze

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  


  
  


“We’re done,” you gasped, lying down. You stared at the cellar ceiling, never happier in your life. Newt crawled over and flopped down next to you.

“I honestly thought it would never end.” He tried to brush soil off his cheek, but he only made it worse.

You licked your thumb. “Here.”

He smacked your hand away. “That’s disgusting! No.” His eyes immediately widened and he turned to you. “I’m so sorry. I hope that didn’t hurt.”

Over the months you had gotten to know Newt Scamander, you had learned that he was truly the most pure person on the planet. You had never heard him speak ill of anyone or be spiteful. He hadn’t even complained about being stuck in a cellar bootlegging liquor. He knew he was working for the mob, but he just put it in the vault.

While he didn’t speak ill about the situation on his behalf, he had certainly had a few words in your defense. Of course, they were delivered shyly.

“I just don’t think it’s fair that they expect so much from one person,” he told you, eyes focused on the flower he was planting. “It’s a bit rude.”

“The mafia tends to be a little rude,” you smiled as you tossed more dirt into your pot.

Newt scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling very stupid. “I know. I just mean-”

“I know what you mean.” You relieved him of his misery.

For weeks you had spent every single minute with your best friend. You lived together, worked together, and spent all of your free time together. It was the only thing you could do. You couldn’t visit your friends because Queenie would read your minds in an instant and know what you were up to. Neither of you were sure of how she would take the news. She would have to tell Tina, who was the biggest bump in the road.

Tina had an obligation to turn you in. Even if she didn’t, you would be upset. She had a job to do, and you weren’t going to make her compromise it to save you. Even though you hadn’t been around her long, you could see that she was smart, dedicated, and in love with her work. She was a good friend of Newt’s and it needed to stay that way. Their relationship shouldn’t break because of your stupidity.

Plus, Newt seemed to like her as more than a friend.

That was part of the problem.

As you were spending every waking moment with your best friend, you had begun to notice things about him that you absolutely loved.

He always got up at the crack of dawn to feed his creatures, and it usually involved hushed reprimands at Pickette for being too noisy. _“She’s still sleeping! We’re not the only ones here anymore…it’s called being considerate!”_ He knew you were a light sleeper and woke up every time he left, so he would always leave a warm mug of coffee on the counter with a note that said _"Sorry!”_ Scribbled underneath in his hurried handwriting would always be a creature fact.  Puffskeins eat our bogeys while we sleep. Watch out!–NS

Newt could never sneeze just once. He had to at least two to four times each session. One night he had sneezed thirty-eight times, much to your amusement and his misery. His nose had turned as red as his hair. He also tended to lose his shoes. You would both have to search the apartment to find what ridiculous place he had kicked them off before you left for the day.

His eccentric ways had charmed you into a corner that you did not want to be in. In the mob, those you kept closest to your heart were the first ones to go. You had put in a lot of effort to harden yours, but the magizoologist had come in with a pickaxe and you were terrified.

You shuffled over to Newt and rested your head on his shoulder, making your bodies perpendicular. “The only thing that is left is the farmer’s market and then I’m out.”

Newt didn’t answer. He was too focused on the girl resting her head on him. He had no idea what to do. Every social situation was a challenge for him, but this was beyond his comprehension. Was he supposed to touch you? Talk to you? Or should he just lie there and be quiet? He didn’t want to offend you and lose the person he cared about the most.

It was only recently that Newt kind of understood his social standing with you. He realized that you were special and above his other friends. Not necessarily better, but in importance and…he couldn’t figure it out. He just knew that if it was between you and anyone else hanging off a cliff, he would save you without a second thought. The closest thing to it was the way he felt when he was with his creatures.

Looking at you, he gently began to run his fingers through your hair. “I did this to a wampus so it wouldn’t eat me, only it was behind the ears.”

You heard the words, but you hadn’t fully processed them because Newt Scamander was playing with your hair. “What’s a wampus and why was he trying to eat you?” You were both curious and very aware that he was probably terrified. The one thing that always brought him peace were creatures, so you pressed him. It worked.

“It's a magical cat native to the United States. Someone poached it and brought it to the UK. I’m not quite sure how it happened, but at some point it got mistaken for a cougar and got into the hands of muggles.” His voice had grown steady and the hand playing with your hair had stopped trembling. “They obviously didn’t know what they were dealing with and it got loose. It wreaked havoc all over London. Their eyes have the power of hypnosis, so it was just a disaster.”

You looked up and your eyes met for a few seconds longer than normal. “How’d you catch it?”

“What?”

“How did you catch the wumpus?”

Newt lay back down. “Oh. Right. I was able to mimic wumpus pheromones. Sprayed them on a big stuffed cat.”

You covered your mouth and laughed. “You live a ridiculous life.” You looked up. “I’m so happy I’m in it.”

Newt sat up slowly, allowing you to pull away. “Can you come here for a moment?” You brought yourself up and Newt gently slid you next to him. He pressed his forehead against yours, his wild hair soft on your skin. He closed his eyes. “You-you are lovely.” He bit his lip and took a shaky breath. “My…creatures love you. The diricawls practically snuggled you to death and you’re the first person Pickette has ever gone to.”

He looked at his shoulder, where the bowtruckle perched. Pickette nodded his head in affirmation. “You understand what it is like to care for things beyond yourself and you’re the first and most likely only person who understands me.” He let out a breathy laugh. “You find the beauty in a tentacle plant with pustule sacks, which might be a bad thing. I don’t know.”

He shook his head to refocus. “You’ve been kind to me the second we met and I’m so very glad I was foolish and tripped.” He opened his eyes.

Your heart was fluttering like a billywig’s wings and you were sure you were within an inch of fainting. You could see the constellation of freckles that kissed Newt’s face and could count every eyelash. You saw nebulas and stars in his green eyes as you both stared at each other. It was overwhelming, being able to look into Newt’s eyes without him turning away or adverting his gaze.

Finally, his gaze fell to your lips. “So,” he said slowly, “I was wondering if I may-”

You gently cupped his face. With all of the kindness in the world so you didn’t scare him, you softly pressed your lips to his.

Two things happened at once. Newt gasped and Pickette shrieked in victory, flinging himself all over the cellar, bouncing off the top of your heads and flailing his stick limbs in the air.

You felt Newt smile against you lips. “He said that he told me so.” He pulled only a hair’s breath away so he could talk. “You didn’t tell me! You implied it…No. You’re exact words were…” When he began to whistle, you could only lean forward and capture his lips in another kiss. It was short and sweet. Not wanting to overwhelm him, you pulled back and pressed your forehead back against his.

You curled your lip. “I really hope that was what you were talking about because if not I am so sorry.”

For the first time, Newt smiled without any inhibitions. He brought you to his chest and kissed your forehead. “No. It was exactly right.” You both sat in a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other’s company until Newt spoke again. “I need to show you something. It’s in the case.” He looked down. “Would you like to take a look?”

“If it’s in the case I want to go.” You both stood up and dusted yourselves off. “But I need you to get some approvable if we want to take things further. Hold on one second.” As you two always did, you grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before dashing off.

As soon as you were gone Newt began to panic. “Is she going to get her father?” he asked Pickette, pulling at his hair. “I only just kissed her. Is-is this what happens? Does she even have a dad?” He ran a hand down his face before bringing the bowtruckle to eye level. “Well, of course she has a dad, but is he alive?I felt better when the nundu was about to eat me.” At no point had Pickette answered any of his questions. Newt was a madman talking to himself.

“I’m back!”

Newt jumped like a scared crup, but immediately felt like a fool when he saw you carrying Victoria, your singing venus flytrap.

“Are you okay?” Newt looked like he was about to cry.

Newt gave you a strained smile. He smoothed down his vest. “Y-yes. I’m fantastic.”

“It’s imperative that this girl likes you. She’ll know if you’re a bad seed.”

Newt had never been more afraid of a plant. By the time Victoria got to him, he felt like he was going to throw up. You stopped in front of him and Victoria stared at him. At least, Newt thought she did. She didn’t have eyes. The trap tilted her head and leaned forward, looking Newt up and down. She slowly opened her mouth and Newt’s eyes widened in anxiety. She gently tickled her feelers over his face.

“She’s like my graphorns,” he smiled at you. Suddenly, Victoria gave a satisfied hum and wiggled her stem. “Did I pass?” Newt asked as the trap began to nuzzle his face.

“You passed.” You were all smiles as you gingerly set Victoria on the floor. “Thanks, girl. You always have my back.” You rubbed her head and she nuzzled your hand. You turned back to Newt.

He had a look of adoration on his face. He saw your interaction with Victoria and it warmed his heart. It was no different than when he checked on his nest of occamys. Silently, he slipped your hand into his. When you turned, he bit his lip and looked away for only a second before he kept your gaze.

Nervously clenching and unclenching his free hand, the beautiful boy asked, “Can I, perhaps. If You don’t mind, of course. Don’t feel obligated-”

For the second time that day you cut off his anxiety. “Sh,” you said gently, pressing two fingers against his lips. “It’s only me.” Newt smiled and took your wrist so that he could kiss your fingers. With a swallow, he took a hesitant step forwards, his eyes flicking between his shoes and you. With absolutely no confidence but encouragement by you he slipped his arm around your waist.

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “See? Not so scary?”

There was a massive crash from upstairs and you both jumped apart.

“Hide,” you ordered.

Newt already had his wand out. “Absolutely not.”

“Scamander…”

“Poppy, this is not up for discussion!”

You nodded, knowing that this was not a battle you would win. Newt Scamander was a caretaker, and protective Newt was something to be reckoned with. If you weren’t so panicked you would be touched.

The lift didn’t even come down all the way when someone jumped off.

You gasped, throwing your hands over your mouth and taking a step back. Newt saw your reaction and immediately stepped in front of you, putting his arm across your chest.

Although there was blood gurgling out of his mouth, Tony asked, “You that Scamander, guy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking for a header gif and wanted to find one where he looked shy and awkward


	15. Paper Swans

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


It was 1908 and you were sixteen years old. It was a hot summer day and you were stocking tomatoes in your dad’s produce shop. You were incredibly lucky; women in the early twentieth century either worked in canneries or textiles. One would make you die of boredom, the other could actually kill you. Connor Mac Craith was a rare man years ahead of his time. He employed you as soon as you were able to work. 

Of course, you weren’t alone. One other person worked next to you, a quiet boy named Tony Marino. He was tall, blonde, and kind when he decided to speak. He had started to work at the grocery a month before and you only had one or two real conversations. 

“So you come back to America every summer?” 

A few plump tomatoes dropped to the floor when you jumped. “I’m sorry?” 

Looking up from his sweeping, Tony said, “You’re a foreign exchange student at Hogwarts, right? 

You picked up the abused tomatoes and tossed them in the small garbage can behind the front counter. “Yes. I wanted more culture and their Herbology program is supposed to be wonderful.” Done with the tomatoes, you walked to the backroom and placed the empty crate on a stack of its brothers and sisters. By the time you got back, Tony had finished sweeping and had begun to check for rotten fruits and vegetables. 

“I think it’s a waste of time.” He immediately held up a hand, afraid if he had offended you. “I mean specifically for myself.” He began to toss brown celery into a crate. 

You were incredibly taken aback. You never knew any witch or wizard who didn’t attend school. Granted, you were doing terribly and there was a very good chance that they were going to kick you out, but you still went. 

“Then how do you learn spells? Doesn’t it bother you that you are ignorant of history? I can’t imagine being ignorant of the story of the magical population.” 

Tony looked up at you. “Do you know the homeless wizard who lives in the alley about a block away from here? He makes origami swans with trash and puts a charm on them so they fly when kids walk by. They and their parents love him.” He sighed. “But for some reason he is still homeless.” 

You couldn’t think of anything to say. It was so beautiful. 

Tony went to the cash register as a customer came in. “We’re all ignorant about something.” He smiled before helping the woman at the counter. 

~*~

You were twenty-five and you were in Central Park during Christmas Eve. The snow crunched beneath your feet and your breath curled above you as men and women skated on the frozen pond behind you. 

“I don’t understand why you love the winter. All of the plants die,” Tony chuckled, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. “Make sure to keep Victoria inside. I didn’t get her just so you could kill her.” 

You had to go on your tip your toes to touch foreheads with him. “You don’t want to be with a murderer?” 

He shook his head, giving you a goofy, thin lipped smile. “No. I don’t want to be with a herbologist who kills a plant.” 

“Tony Marino, you are a right fool!” You pushed him into the snow, but he clamped onto your wrist and pulled you down with him. Giggling like school girls, you lay in the snow and stared up at the sky. 

Tony turned to you. “Do you think we’ll see Santa?” He put his hand up and swept it across the sky. He looked over at you, the Christmas lights from all of the trees and skyscrapers lit up his face. 

You shook your head. “Not after that stunt.” 

Both of you were quiet for some time, taking in the stars and the joyous sounds of those skating. 

Finally, Tony said, “I think I know how we can get enough money to get a home that doesn’t have rats in it.” 

You immediately perked up. You had both been living two steps above squalor for two years. It was horrible, but you were in love and you bared it. “Enough money” was the same as, “Oh look, Merlin is at the front door. Turn the stove on!” 

“How?” you asked tentatively. You had learned over the years not to get your hopes up. You almost learned how to do away with hope all together. 

Tony didn’t answer right away. He looked incredibly conflicted. “There is a man who wants to buy your dad’s shop and will pay us monthly for rent.” 

You immediately sat up. “No,” you said harshly. “Dad started that grocery from nothing and his dying wish was to keep it in the family. And who buys something and pays rent?” 

Tony pulled himself out of the snow and sat. “Because,” he said slowly, “what they want to do with it is…very unsavory, and rent is the only payoff that would make us happy.” 

You were getting more anxious and angry by the minute. “Just say it, Tony.” 

“The mob wants to open a high class opium den and they believe that the grocery would make a great front. 

That was when everything changed. In an effort to save the grocery, Tony offered his services to Big Toad, who was more than happy to recruit another young man into the family. He had promised to come back, but it proved to be almost impossible. 

When Tony did manage to escape, you were threatened; either he came back or you died. Of course, Tony went back. To both of your horror, his life was put into your hands. Big Toad wanted you to be in his bootlegging circle during the Prohibition. If you refused, Tony would be killed. 

You didn’t hate Tony for turning to the mafia for help. You thought it was stupid and irresponsible, but he was desperate and wanted to take care of you. You hated him because he grew to like it. You hated him because he stopped coming to see you. 

You hated him because he killed Tony. 

So when you saw blood bubbling out of Tony Marino’s mouth, you had a serious case of conflicting emotions. 

You took Newt’s arm and put it down so you could step forward. 

“Poppy, what are you doing?” Newt asked in panic. “He’s a gangster!” He easily grabbed a hold of you, pulling you to his side. “Don’t go near him.” 

You brushed the hair out of his eyes. “I know him. It’s okay.” 

A look of confused shock came across Newt’s face. “You know him?” 

How were you supposed to handle this situation? Your ex-boyfriend of six years and friend for even longer had stumbled to you, looking near death, and the current man who had your heart had his arm around your waist. 

You nodded your head. “Yes,” you said softly. “I’ve known him since I was a kid.” 

Newt’s eyes widened. He quickly looked at Tony and then back to you. “Are you sure he’s safe?” 

You both turned when you heard Tony spitting blood onto the ground. He stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He looked instantly better. 

“She’s safe. I’ve loved that girl for years.” He arched an eyebrow. “Not a fan of you anymore, though.” He coughed into his fist. “But being petty is for children and Big Toad.” 

Newt’s grip around your waist had noticeably tightened. “You were a fan?” 

Tony nodded. “I’ve always loved dragons since I was little, but I could never find anything to read that spoke in favor of them.” He pointed to Newt. “Then your book came out.” 

Newt looked at you. “A gangster likes my book.” He couldn’t help a small smile. 

Tony did that to people, even when he was covered in blood and was a don’s right hand man. 

“Which dragon-” 

“Newt!” you scolded, “this isn’t the time to chat about dragons!” 

Newt shook his head to re-focus. “Right. Sorry." He shuffled his feet. 

After spitting out another glob of blood, Tony said, “Don’t apologize just yet. I need your help.” 

“If it’s going on an errand for Big Toad, then walk right out the door,” you warned. 

Tony shook his head. “No, it’s the exact opposite. We’ll be tearing his business down to the ground, but I cannot do it without you.” He pointed at Newt. 

Newt narrowed his eyes. “And why would you want me? I’m not leaving her.” 

“She can come.” 

“Newt, I’m coming.” 

Newt was confused by your conviction. “We don’t even know what he wants. How can you commit to something you’re completely ignorant of?” 

You sighed. “Because I know him.” 

Although the whole thing was ludicrous, Newt had to trust you. “Alright,” he said, shyly kissing your temple in affirmation. He looked at Tony. “What do you need?” 

It took Tony a few seconds to answer. The pain was clear in his eyes, but he quickly blinked it out. “Big Toad is one sick fuck. Rather than just using your standard fire spell for the whiskey, the bastard has captured a dragon. He tortures her so that she blows her flames. She has recently become very sick and I believe she is dying. I’ve wanted to save her for years, but I didn’t know how.” Tony licked hid lips. “Then I saw that you were coming to New York and I knew you were my only chance.” 

Newt’s entire demeanor changed from aggression to pure adrenaline and concern. “Do you know what kind of dragon she is?” 

To your shock, Tony answered without a though. “A Ukranian Ironbelly.” 

Newt gasped. 

“What?” you asked, scared at the magizoologist's outburst. 

“Ironbellies are the largest dragon species known to man.” He looked at you in wonder. “They can grow up to thirty feet long.” He turned his attention to Tony. “How big is she?” 

“Thirty-three feet.” 

The breath was taken from Newt’s chest. He was staring at something amazing that you couldn’t see. 

“Newt?” He didn’t look at you. “Newt?” you asked more sternly, but to no avail. “Newton Scamander!” You shook him. Finally, his green eyes slowly met yours. “What is happening? Are you okay?” 

His sea foam eyes sparkled when he looked at you with a sense of pure wonder. “That’s the largest dragon known to man,” he breathed. Quickly, his face set into determination. “We need to save her.” He turned to Tony. “We have to get her out of there before she dies.” 

“It’s going to be hard,” Tony warned. 

“I don’t care.” Newt looked to you. “I have to do this. She can’t just stay there and suffer.” 

“Then let’s go.” 

Newt sighed. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for backstories!


	16. A Moonage Daydream

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


There was not an adequate word in the English language that could describe how tired you were. You felt it in your bones and it seeped into every muscle. You were grateful for Newt’s hand when you aparated home. It was good to have something to keep you upright. You took a deep breath at the shop and let it out when you popped into your kitchen. 

You had all decided to go home and have time to regroup. Tony had gotten a good slash from the dragon across his stomach while he was trying to sneak some healing spells. The wound would have been fatal to a no-maj, but Tony was quick enough to heal himself. He was weak when he cast it, so it wasn’t as strong as it should have been. He needed a night to clean up and gain his strength back. You couldn’t come up with a plan of attack in your current condition. However, you did agree that you had to go on with the farmer’s market. You needed time, and disrupting that would be suspicious. 

“Well, that was quite a day.” Newt gave you a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head. He somehow remained quite perky. 

“What are you so cheery about? A Dragon is being tortured.” 

Newt nodded. “Yes, and I need to help her. I’m not happy that she’s hurt, I’m happy that I know she’s going to be okay.” He slipped his coat off and it flew to the coatrack. He had a talent for nonverbal spells. “It’s my job.” He looked down at his hands. “Plus, I get to do it with you.” He leaned back and slowly tilted his head. “It’s all I ever wanted.” He looked away and smiled. “At least, once I met you.” 

You looked around. The kitchen was quaint and could only be described as warm and inviting, just like the man who stood in front of you. You quickly spotted the light switch. You crossed the room to turn it off. Just when you were about to flick the switch, Newt spoke up. 

“What are you doing?” He was nervous and confused. 

Instead of answering, you gave him a reassuring smile and killed the lights. The whole room was instantly bathed in black. 

“Poppy?” Newt’s voice teetered on panic. He spun around. “What are you doing, honestly? Where are you?” 

“I’m making you less nervous,” you said from the light switch. You could see Newt’s outline turn to you. 

“I don’t understand. If this is a game, it’s not a particularly fun one,” he jabbed, making you laugh softly. 

“I’m walking to you now.” The whole point of this was not to scare him, so you especially didn’t want to startle him. You were able to see the shadow of his hand rise to find yours. You immediately threaded your fingers together and Newt immediately relaxed at the familiar touch. Silently, you glided in front of him and took his other hand. 

“Why’s it dark?” he asked, rubbing his thumbs across your hands. 

You sighed in content. “I was hoping to kiss you. And if you wanted to, I realized that we could do it in the dark. Perhaps it will make you less anxious and it won’t be as intimidating.” 

As your eyes adjusted to the dark, you began to see Newt clearer. The moonlight shined through the windows that Newt had created with a clever charm. You could only see one sliver of his side, and even then his hair was just as red and sweetly peculiar. 

“I can still see you,” Newt said. “You’re completely black and have no facial features, but you’re there.” 

“I can only do so much. Do you want me to be invisible? You would look absolutely ridiculous.” 

You both broke out into a fit of giggles. 

“I’d still be scared, to be quite honest.” 

More giggles before your noses brushed 

You became acutely aware of Newt’s warm breath on your lips. You could hear him swallow nervously. 

“I’m not a well experienced man in this area.” He licked his lips before he bit it. “I’m not quite sure what to do.” He let out a small, nervous laugh that was absolutely precious. 

“It’s just me,” you repeated from earlier. 

He laughed again. “Yes, that’s the problem.” He brought your hands up, still holding on to them tightly. “Your best friend is the last person you want to be completely mad about.” 

Your heart soared. Logically, you already knew Newt saw you as more than a friend. Yet hearing him _say_ it out loud without a stutter was breathtaking. While he was briefly relaxed, you took advantage of the moment and began to talk. 

“Do you know why I like you?” you asked as casually as you could, making it a chat amongst friends. Which, to a point, it was. He _was_ still your best friend.” 

“Absolutely not,” he answered immediately. “I haven’t even recovered from having the three friends I made on my first visit.” 

“I like you because you’re a great mum.” Newt immediately laughed and gently leaned into you, pressing his forehead to yours. “You put everyone and everything above yourself to the point that I feel guilty.” 

“I’m so s-“ 

You put a finger to his lips. “No. It’s a good thing.” You took your finger away. “You’re beyond passionate about what you do. You could have died a million times tracking down all of these creatures, but you did it anyway because you wanted to help them. You wanted people to _learn_ about them. To _understand_ them. Because of you, the next generation will understand them and this stupid ban here will hopefully be lifted.” 

You felt Newt wrap his arms around your waist. His breathing had steadied and he stopped biting his lip. His relaxed exhale warmed your lips before you continued. 

“You have social anxiety, but you refuse to change who you are. You’re brilliant, kind, eccentric, and humble…” 

Newt brushed his knuckles down your cheek. “Poppy…” he brought you to his chest and you rested your head in the crook of his neck. He gave you a small laugh. “I might have to toss you in the case. You can’t be human and I no longer want you to run around without my constant supervision.” 

You smiled and lightly kissed his neck before pulling away and brushing noses. Mustering as much confidence as he could, Newt slipped a hand to the nape your neck and his fingertips slowly weaved into your hair. With a deep breath, he leaned forward and kissed you. 

This kiss was different than the one before. He was surer of himself and didn’t question your reaction. You let go of his hand and wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him even closer. The kiss was exactly what you would expect, gentle and kind. You tilted your head and deepened it. Newt sighed and the hand in your hair tightened its hold. His other hand moved up and down your back, gently working your sore muscles. 

You began to play with his hair that you loved so much. You couldn’t hide the giggle as you lightly tugged it. 

You felt a smile. “What’s so funny?” He pecked you on the lips. 

“You’re so ginger.” 

Newt let out a breathy laugh. “It’s funny that this comes to you in the dark.” He kissed you one more time until he moved to the back of your ear. You felt the warmth of his breath as he slowly left a kiss on the sensitive skin. “I still have something to show you, if you want to come.” 

“Of course, I want to see it,” you breathed. Newt gave you a final kiss before turning away and flicking on the light. 

You immediately covered your eyes with your arm, blinded by the light. When your pupils finally adjusted, you let it fall to your side. You turned to Newt and were dazzled at what you saw. Newt was looking at you with nothing less than adoration. His eyes were sparkling and he was giving you a sweet smile. His lips and cheeks were flushed, and his hair was askew in a different direction. You immediately went forward to bring it back to its normal swoop. 

“I’m starting to think that you like my hair more than me.” 

You shook your head, gently sweeping his bangs across his forehead. “I like you more than anything.” 

Newt let out a long sigh before he kissed your forehead. “I know the feeling.” He stepped around you and grabbed the case. He set it down in the middle of the room and flipped it open. Without a word he stepped down. You were about to ask what he was doing before he lifted his arm and gestured you to follow. 

It was so ludicrous and he had done it so casually that you couldn’t help but laugh. You quickly followed and looked down. Newt was looking up at you and smiled. He motioned you down. 

“I’ll catch you, love.” 

“As always?” 

He nodded. “As always. Now, come on!” He motioned to you again. “Down you hop!” 

Never feeling more safe climbing down a ladder, you began your descent. It wasn’t until you were picked up and set on the ground that you were completely relaxed. The magizoologist immediately embraced you. You breathed in deeply, taking in his smell. 

“I want to introduce you to someone,” Newt told you, pulling back. 

You were incredibly confused. “In here? Who?” 

Newt took your hand. “Yes.” He smiled softly. “I want you to meet the one who introduced us to each other.” 

With that, Newt took your hand, never feeling so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to David Bowie (love of my life) while writing most of this and moonage daydream came on while I was writing about the moonlight. Dude's magical even in spirit.  
>   
> I really, really hope you enjoyed reading this.


	17. The Girl's Room

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Tina Goldstein made sure she hadn’t been followed before she turned into the grimy alleyway. She huffed in disgust as she stepped over murky puddles and heaps of garbage. She was wearing her best shoes and she couldn’t muck them up if she wanted everything to work out as she planned. After she tip toed around a piled of mud, she made it to the manhole. With a final, aggravated sigh, she kneeled down and ran her wand around the rim and stood back. 

With a screech, the manhole cover opened to reveal an ornamental wood staircase. Tina took a ginger first step and began her way into the The Dragon's Egg, Big Toad’s first speakeasy. She was immediately enveloped in jazz music and cigarette smoke. There must have been a spell to block out the noise from outside. 

The room was dimly lit and packed to the brim. Witches and wizards reclined on red velvet couches and the drunks were shouting at the bar. Many were sitting at the small tables, enjoying their drinks and bar food. Tina watched as a line of flapper girls danced to the band, their dresses sparkling. Tina smoothed down her own light coral dress and made sure that her hair was still perfectly set in its fingerwave style. She had never gone this far for undercover work, but the bootlegging operation had been even harder than she expected, and she already knew it would be a handful. 

“Well, if it isn’t Miss Anabelle!” the wizard behind the bar drawled, using her fake name. There wasn’t a single house elf in sight. The mob was well known for being speciest. “What can I do for you, doll?” 

Tina did her best not to roll her eyes. She couldn’t lose another informant. 

“In the need of a shot of fire whiskey, Tom,” she said casually, taking her seat at the bar. She ignored all of the men’s stares. 

The bartender smirked. “A lady who likes hard liquor. I like that in a woman.” 

“I’m not interested in what you like, Tom.” The man made Tina’s skin crawl. She tried to let the sounds of saxophones and base drown out her irritancy. She took the shot Tom placed in front of her. “I want to know where this comes from.” 

“Ah,” Tom leaned forward and rested an elbow on the counter. “Why would I tell you where we get our whiskey? I’ll lose my job and find myself in a nice cushy jail cell in the club house if the higher ups don’t get to me first.” 

Without a word, Tina slipped a huge stack of bills Tom’s way. 

Tom put on his glasses and read the notes underneath the table. “Then again, I can always be greased.” He looked up. “I know who runs the whole thing.” 

Tina's heart jumped. “Tell me who and give names.” She had finally done it. 

“No can do, doll.” Tom smirked when Tina noticeably deflated. “I’d lose my life if I exposed them.” Tom lowered his voice. “But I can tell you where we get it.” 

~*~

“I’m starting to wonder if it was a bad idea admitting that I fancied you,” Newt said breathlessly. “You’re going to make me do whatever you want.” He handed you a diricawl, your favorite creature in the case. 

“I didn’t ask you to get one.” You hugged the pudgy bird to your chest. “I just said that I loved them.” Before you could take another breath, the diricawl disappeared with a _poof!_ and a cloud of feathers. 

“You look so silly,” Newt laughed, beginning to pick the feathers out of your hair. 

You reached up and began to clean Newt’s wild mane. “You look just as silly!” You let the feathers drop to the ground. 

Both of you stood there, plucking feathers out of each other’s hair for several minutes, giggling at the ludicrously of it all. 

“Don’t even think about it, Pickette,” Newt warned as the bowtruckle crawled onto his shoulder. The last time you dealt with a diricawl, Pickette had jumped onto the feathers and floated out of reach. Newt had to pick you up to catch him. 

Pickette deflated before he jumped onto your shoulder in an act of defiance. 

Newt raised an eyebrow. “If you think that’s going to make me jealous, it’s not going to work.” He stepped back, your hair finally clean. “She feels the same way as I do.” 

You let Pickette scuttle onto the palm of your hand. “He really isn’t a fun fella, is he?” 

“You’re both blooming barmy.” Newt waved you away and continued on his way, making you jog after him. Newt instinctively reached out and you immediately laced your fingers together. 

As always. 

“Are we almost there?” 

Newt smiled at a rock and kicked it lightly. “Supposedly. It tends to move about a tad.” You noticed he had started to stare at your interlocked hands. Hesitantly, he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of your hand. He looked at you from the corner of his eye. “I hope that was alright.” 

You stopped, causing Newt to stumble. “Please come here.” 

Newt looked at you and his lips twitched, trying to decide if he should say something. He was still quite shy, but he was able to hold your gaze much longer. He stood in front of you and took your other hand. 

When his ethereal green eyes met yours, you began. “There is nothing you can do with me, unless it is cruel or mean, that you will have to apologize for, flitterby.” 

The magizoologist smiled softly at the term of endearment and looked away. “I understand in theory, but it’s hard to practice.” 

You brought him to you and kissed him softly. 

“Oh, Merlin. I don’t know how I am going to survive this,” he mumbled after he pulled away, closing his eyes and swallowing. “Friends are hard enough and having a best friend almost killed me.” He let out a stressed sigh. He placed a hand on your cheek and lightly ran his thumb across your skin. “I’m not sure if I’ll get used to it.” He smiled. “Maybe that’s a good thing.” 

Before you could respond, Newt straightened up. His attention had shifted to something behind your shoulder. 

“We were close after all.” He turned back to you, an excited glint in his eye. “Don’t make any sudden movements and if you talk, do so gently.” Before you could ask what he was going on about, he lightly took you by the shoulders and spun you around. 

The cat was nothing short of majestic. He resembled a leopard, but was at least four times bigger and looked like he could eat a unicorn in one bite. You noticed that he had a bladder in his throat, but it was deflated as the cat lounged on the sand. As you listened, you realized that the creature was letting out rumbling snores. 

You looked at Newt, wide eyed and curious. “He introduced us?” 

Newt gave you a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. “It’s stupid, really. I almost don’t want to tell you.” 

“Well, now you have to tell me! We didn’t come all of this way for nothing.” 

Newt put his hands on his hips and looked at his shoes. “WelI, I was doing the morning feeding and I got a bit too excited and dropped a whole bucket of meat. The blood and other juice sprayed all over me and well…” He ran a hand through his hair. “He chased me and I fell and scratched my knee.” He looked up and he gave you a small smile. “He almost ate me but I had a little help from another creature. Then I met you.” 

You looked up at the cat, still snoozing in the sun. “What is he?” 

Newt looked fondly at the creature. “He’s a nundu. Many people consider it the most dangerous creature in the world,” he finished lamely, rolling up his sleeves and looking anywhere but you. 

You closed your eyes and steepled your fingers over your lips. “Newton Scammander,” you said quietly, “you have the most deadly creature in the world in your case and you were careless enough to become live bait?” 

Newt was beyond crestfallen. His heart had shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. You had never judged him before, or even said anything bad about him. He couldn’t even remember you raising your voice. "It's not dangerous unless you provoke it. Nothing in here is dangerous," he said quietly to the ground. 

“I love it.” 

Newt raised his head. You had cracked open an eye and a happy smile played on your lips. Just how foolish could he be? You knew that he loved every creature, big and small, harmless to man eater. He was bound to be a lunch special, and quite often. You knew that from early on. 

Newt opened an arm as a silent invitation. 

“You are a lovely, lovely girl,” he said into your hair as he wrapped his arms around you. He ran a hand through your hair and tilted his head. “But I am leaving you in here. So make yourself at home.” You both giggled, a habit you were falling prey to. Newt leaned down and gave you a quick peck. He pulled away. “No,” he said, shaking himself awake, “not used to it.” 

With a content sigh, you rested your head on his chest. Your eyelids fluttered closed and you listened to Newt’s heartbeat. 

“We should probably be getting back.” Newt said softly, gently rocking back and forth. “We have to take out the mob soon and we need to rest.” By the time he had reached the end of his sentence, you were both laughing. 

~*~

The satin slip was smooth and cold as you slid it onto your skin. You let out a long, satisfied sigh. Today was possibly the most wonderful day of your life. You had finished packing all of that damn fire whiskey. All you had to do was play miss flower girl at the farmer’s market and you were free of the button man. You paused as you brushed your hair. You still had a dragon to save and an organized crime empire to crumble. 

Damn. 

You noticed that your reflection was smiling. It was understandable. You were thinking about Newt Scamander, the man two steps away from crazy that you absolutely adored with all of your heart. He was your best friend and the person you trusted the most. No, the only person you trusted. You loved his eccentricity. You loved how kind he was and nurturing. You loved the way he talked. You loved the way he avoided eye contact and looked at his shoes. You loved his freckles. His eyes were incredible and his hair was so charmingly ridiculous. You loved his peacock blue coat and the bowtie he immediately untied when his feet touched the ground in the case. 

He instinctually held your hand wherever you went and he treated you like you were made of glass. He was funny, even though he never tried to be. He always reassured you that you wouldn’t fall. You loved that he was a ‘mum.’ You covered your mouth, suppressing the laugh. 

You loved all of it. 

Too tired for more introspection, you put your brush down and turned to your bed. 

“Oh, heavens. Sorry!” 

The voice made you jump. You spun around to see that Newt had poked his head in. He must have realized you had gotten dressed for bed, because he was holding a hand in front of his eyes and his vision was downcast. 

You looked down at your attire. “It’s just a dress. No need to fret.” 

“I’m still sorry.” Newt kept his head down. “I just heard you laughing and wanted to see what it was about. I should have knocked.” 

You put a bathrobe on and sat on your bed. “I was! Come in.” 

Newt was hesitant. “Are you sure? I mean, you’re about to go to bed and you’re not properly dressed.” 

You tugged at the fabric of your bathrobe. “If you’re intimidated by calves, than yes. More than improper.” You were sure Newt was blushing. 

“I suppose I can come in then.” Newt opened the door and stepped in. You noticed that he had taken his vest off as he nervously stepped towards you. “I’ve never been in a girl’s room before,” he admitted, clearly embarrassed. “Like I said. Very inexperienced.” He pulled at his fingers anxiously. 

You held out your arms. “As you can see, girls also need a bed and dresser. We do wear clothes and sleep as well, so they’re a must.” To your delight, Newt laughed. “There’s a closet and a bathroom…” You scratched behind your ear. “It’s a pretty standard girl’s room.” 

“I guess it was a bit silly…” he smiled. He sat on your bed and turned to you, folding his long legs. “I’ve certainly never been on a girl’s bed before.” 

“Well, I hope it’s everything you’ve dreamed it would be.” 

“I didn’t particularly dream about wanting to see girl’s bed, to be honest.” 

You were quiet as you just looked at each other. “Are you afraid of saving the dragon?” 

Newt was silent as he thought. He took your hands and lay them on the bed. He lightly traced shapes on your palms. 

“I’m not afraid of the dragon, not in the least. I’m afraid of hurting it in the process or failing. I’m afraid of any of us getting hurt, especially you.” He looked up at you, worry in his eyes. 

You shifted. “I can hold my own.” 

Newt immediately squeezed your hands. “ _Of course_ you can, Poppy. But in my position I have to worry.” He smiled softly. “It’s my job.” He brushed a lock of hair behind your ear. “Like I said, I have half a mind to toss you in with the bowtruckles.” 

“That’s a compliment only from you, sweetheart.” 

Newt flushed. “Thank you, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flips table* I LOVE TINA AND I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN MAKE HER A BITCH LIKE I HAVE READ IN LITERALLY EVERY OTHER FIC


	18. Love Bites

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


”Oh, _bugger!_ ” 

Although your eyes were closed, you knew exactly what was happening and it made you smile. Anxious, protective Newt had accidently fallen prey to exhaustion as he had stretched out on the lounge you normally curled up on to read. He had said he would stay for only a few minutes, but you had an inkling that your…Newt had a long term plan. Evidently, he hadn’t planned on staying the whole night. 

“No, _you_ shut your trap!” Newt argued after a couple of small whistles from Pickette. “Because she is _tired_ and it is _early._ ” Newt snapped, the most aggravated you had ever heard him. “So pipe down, you flour lover!” 

_“Newton Scamander!”_ You shot up from bed. The magizoologist’s eyes widened so much that you could count every vein. The poor thing slipped off of the couch, landing hard on the floor. Luckily, he was sitting. 

He held up a hand. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! That was incredibly rude. I didn’t know you were awake.” He pulled his legs halfway to his chest and closed his eyes. “Oh, dear,” he hyperventilated, “oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear.” 

You rubbed the sleep from your eyes. “I’m shocked you even know an inappropriate word. You’re as sweet as a cauldron cake.” You looked up. “I was just as surprised. Try not to do it again. It’s incredibly out of character.” You offered a tired smile as you lay back down. 

Newt had since buried his head in his knees. “You learn a lot of things when people find out you’re carrying a case full of creatures and are hell bent on catching you.” His head whipped up and he looked at you, his face painted with shame. “I just did it again, didn’t I?” 

“It’s okay,” you said soothingly. “How about you come over here and calm down?” 

Newt blinked rapidly. “I suppose if you’re not completely offended I can manage.” He slowly got to his feet and stretched his long limbs, going up on his tip toes.” His shirt was entirely loose and untucked, so he immediately rolled up his sleeves when he was back on his feet. He shook his head to wake himself up and ran a hand through his hair. He just looked so _cute._

“You are one of those rare people that is cute in the morning,” you observed, sitting up and resting your chin on your palm. 

Newt blushed and he played with the hem of his shirt. “I would tell you that you wouldn’t say that if you saw me in the morning, but that is clearly a fruitless statement.” He scratched the back of his neck and flicked his eyes from the floor to you. “I appreciate the reach.” 

After you rubbed the sleep from your eyes, you asked, “What is the plan for today? We need to see Tony and figure out just how we’re going to save this dragon and make Big Toad bite the big one.” 

Newt put a hand on his hip and looked at his shoes. “I think I’m going to see Tina. We need to know just how far the MACUSA is in their pursuit.” 

You were immediately concerned. “Newt, you know we can’t do that. Queenie will read you like a book and we can’t risk it.” 

Newt bit his lip as he thought. He looked at you. “I don’t have to go. I can send an owl. I’m sure there’s and owlerly in this city. We can meet somewhere and just have a short, friendly talk.” 

Newt’s inability to understand social concepts was incredibly sweet, but you didn’t know if it was the greatest idea for him to meet with someone who so clearly saw Newt as more than a friend. To make matters worse, Newt had felt that way before, which would make it even harder for Tina to have a simple conversation. However, Newt’s ignorance and lack of understanding of such feelings could continue to work in his favor, so you would mind your own business for now. 

“Well, just be sure to stay mysteriously vague,” you said. 

“Right.” Newt wrung his hands as he thought. “I’ll send an owl after I feed the creatures. And I’m sure you need to tend to your plants.” 

“You are surely right!” You stood up and lightly placed a hand on Newt’s chest. “Tell all of them I said hi.” You leaned out and gave him a long, languid kiss as your other hand caressed his cheek. 

Newt had let out an innocent, “Oh!” before he kissed you back. He immediately and uncharacteristically put his arm around your waist and brought you flush against him. For a moment, his hand hovered in the air as he debated what to do next. Finally, he ran his fingers through your hair and stopped at the base of your neck. He was gentle and sweet, just a hair harder than feather soft as his lips explored yours. 

In an act of boldness, you reached up and latched onto the sensitive skin behind Newt’s ear. You lightly sucked at the soft skin, gently working it between your teeth. The grip on your hair tightened and Newt subconsciously pressed you harder into his neck. He let out a harsh sigh and pulled you even closer, burying himself into the crook of your neck. The arm that had been around your waist slid up your back. His fingers splayed between your shoulder blades. 

You hadn’t prepared yourself for the harsh bite above your collarbone. You let out a small scream, jumping backwards, you put a hand to your neck. “Newton Scammander, that _hurt!_ ” 

Newt stepped back, absolutely horrified and shocked by his actions. He threw one hand over his heart and held the other one up towards you. 

“I have never been sorrier for anything in my life. I honestly don’t know what came over with me.” His face fell. “Oh, no.” He looked pained. “It’s bruising. Ah, I hurt you." He slapped his hands to his cheeks. 

With only three strides, you were in front of Newt. The man winced, convinced that you were going to slap him. Instead, you threw your arms around him and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“Relax,” you soothed, rubbing his back. “This happens _constantly,_ with everyone and everywhere _on purpose_. I’m just…shocked that shy, timid Newton Scammander just bit me hard enough to leave a mark.” You looked down. It was very clear that someone had bit you. The pattern of his teeth were slightly noticeable, but only if you squinted. You looked up and saw that Newt’s eyes were glued to the mark and his face was beet red. 

He ran a hand across his mouth. “I have never been more embarrassed over anything else I’ve done in my life and I have done plenty, believe me.” He wrapped his arms around you and rested his cheek on the top of your head. “I don’t know what came over me.” He embraced you tighter as he spoke. “This whole thing is such uncharted waters and part of me loves it and the other part is on the constant edge of having a mental break down.” Newt chuckled before he kissed you on the head. “I’m going to get changed and let my heart rate slow down. I’ll make my rounds and stop by the owlery. Hopefully it won’t take long for Tina to give me the information we need.” He sighed sadly. “I wish they could help us. I don’t like being at odds.” 

You hated to see Newt sad. You certainly knew what it was like to be at odds with someone you cared about, especially when you had no one else. 

“I’ll go upstairs and tend to the plants I’ll get ahold of Tony and we can convene once you come back.” You traced Newt’s cheekbone with your knuckle. “Good luck and stay safe. If not, you’ll regret it.” 

Newt pulled back so he could see your face. His eyes traveled around your face, trying to read your story. “You are an odd one,” he said quietly with a gentle smile. 

~*~

He had never been absolutely petrified to see one of his friends. Nervous? Yes. Anxious? Yes. Worried that he would do something monumentally embarrassing? _Absolutely._ However, Newt had never broken out into a cold sweat or develop a tremor in his hand. So much blood was rushing to his ears that he couldn’t hear the string of obscenities that were being strewn at him as he navigated the streets of New York, staring at the ground and too lost in his own thoughts to notice where he was going. 

A car zoomed passed him, waving a cloud of exhaust in his face. Newt coughed into his fist, burning the back of his throat. 

“Hey, I’m walkin’ here!” someone exclaimed, clipping Newt’s shoulder. 

“And I have the correct BMI,” Newt grumbled, uncharacteristically aggressive. He blamed it on the nerves. 

To his relief, or dread, he finally made it to The Dancing Pixies, one of New York’s most popular wizard cafés. As soon as the magizoologist stepped inside, he took a deep breath, taking in the warm smell of coffee and other delectables on display at the front counter. 

“Newt!” 

Newt turned at the sound of his name. Tina Goldstein was sitting at a small table, a smile lighting up her face. Her eyes twinkled as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Newt stiffened, but Tina was too excited to notice. 

Hugging a girl that wasn’t you was somehow very uncomfortable. 

“I haven’t seen you in so long.” She pulled back and placed a firm grip on Newt’s shoulders. “I’ve been so worried.” Her eyes softened and there was a glint of pain. The next words came out strained. “Why haven’t you talked to me, or at least tell me where you’ve been?” 

Feeling immensely guilty and horridly stupid, Newt could only silently gesture to the table Tina had just occupied. 

“You should take off your coat,” Tina suggested as Newt set his case safely beneath the table. 

“No. I think- I think I’ll keep it on. I can’t stay long,” Newt stuttered, trying to choose his words carefully. 

“Oh,” Tina’s face fell. 

Newt put his hands on the table and began to fiddle with his fingers, needing to diffuse his nervous energy. “I’m terribly sorry I haven’t been around.” He truly was. Newt wasn’t one to abandon things he cared about and his heart ached to see how obviously hurt Tina was. “I’ve been rather busy with…with the book and-” 

Tina shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She reached out and took Newt’s hand. “You’re here now and it’s all that matters.” 

As soon as their skin touched Newt instinctually ripped his hand away. 

Tina’s face fell. “Newt, what’s wrong?” Her voice had taken on an air of worry. “Are you in trouble?” She retracted her hand to her lap. “Did I do something?” 

“No!” Newt burst out immediately. “I just…” he looked down into his lap, “found it a little inappropriate.” He was the last person to ask about relationship schematics, but he hadn’t felt comfortable holding hands with anyone but you. 

“Inappropriate?” Tina put a hand over her eyes. “Newt, you’ve been nothing but confusing since you sat down.” She had begun to sound agitated. 

“I am no less confused,” Newt whispered to himself. He took a deep breath. “How are you?” 

Smooth. 

Although Tina was clearly not satisfied with the way the conversation ended, she moved on. “Tired. Work has been running me ragged.” 

Newt’s hopes rose. Maybe he didn’t have to press her for information. 

Tina looked at the wood grain of the table. “I’ve been having to go undercover to figure out just who is behind this rise of all of this organized crime and rise of illegal alcohol sales.” 

“Have you found anything?” 

At this, Tina smiled. “I don’t know who is running the network, but I was recently told where the whiskey was coming from.” 

Newt’s chest tightened and his breath hitched. Had she found out about you? It took everything in him to keep his voice steady. “Where?” 

“I was told that the stuff was pushed during the annual farmer’s market.” 

New had to consciously try not to throw up. He rested half of his face in his palm, trying to hide any suspicious expressions. 

By now Tina was excited. “I don’t know who is selling it or how, but me and the MACUSA will be watching for any suspicious activity. Newt, this is so big. I could take down a whole empire. Do you know how many people have died because of this?” 

Newt only nodded, a fake, strained smile on his face. “That’s wonderful, Tina.” His lips twitched. He desperately wanted to scream, but he had to wear the mask of the supportive friend. 

Tina traced shapes on the tabletop with her finger. “How’s Poppy? Have you seen her?” 

Newt’s strained smile became warm at the sound of your name. He took the hand from his face and put it back on the table. “She’s doing fantastic, thank you for asking.” 

The strange answer did not go unnoticed by Tina. “So you’ve had time to see her?” 

Newt’s eyes shot open, realizing his mistake. “Yes. I had another accident and needed a specific root to heal.” 

“What happened?” 

“Bit by…” his mind had gone blank. In the awkward silence, he heard the soft cooing of Pickette from his breast pocket. “I was bit by a bowtruckle!” 

Tina shook her head sadly. “Even I know getting bit by a bowtruckle isn’t dangerous. They don’t even have teeth, Newt!” Her voice cracked. “Why have you been seeing her and ignoring us?” 

The dam that had been holding back Newt’s feelings finally broke. Without a thought, he breathed, “Because I love her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. I don't know how I feel about it. I live for 1920s' slang


	19. You're So Gorgeous

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   


  


You threw yourself under the table as the leaping toadstool shot around the greenhouse as fast as a bullet. It bounced against the floor, counter tops, and pots. You were praying that it missed your plants. The magical fungus would smash their innocent leaves into a pulp. You winced at the sound of glass shattering and covered your head with your arms. The sound of mayhem continued for minutes until it was snuffed out as quickly as one would shut off a light. 

“What?” You cautiously crawled out from under the table, searching for the mysterious toadstool. What you found were strewn garden supplies and several holes in your greenhouse, an easy fix. All of your plants were safe. 

“You know, I always liked these guys the most.” 

You spun around. You immediately met the gaze of Tony Marino, the leaping toadstool bouncing on his palm. 

“I seemed to have come at a bad time.” He looked at the toadstool. “Or maybe a good time. This fellow looked like he was on the warpath.” 

“I forgot you knew how to get back here,” you said emotionlessly, turning away. 

Tony took off his hat and held it to his chest. “I’m sorry for the intrusion. I didn’t know where else to find you.” 

You would have answered, but Victoria had started to whistle like a spring bird. You watched as she desperately reached out for Tony, stretching out as far as her stem would allow her. Tony walked over and placed his hat on the trap’s head. 

“Well, who do we have here?” Victoria began to flap her leaves as if they were wings. “I haven’t seen you in a while, little miss.” He smiled when the trap nuzzled his cheek. He stepped back and looked down. “I haven’t gotten fat, I was just a twig growing up.” 

You smiled as you pretended to do something. Tony was the only other person who could talk to Victoria. They had the exact same sense of humor. The things you could forget over the years. 

“Newt’s not here yet. I’m not sure when he’ll get here. Don’t feel like you have to stay until then.” 

Tony chuckled softly, taking his hat back and smoothly placing it back on his head. “You really want me gone, don’t you?” 

God, did he still know how to guilt trip you. 

You sighed. “No, of course not.” You shook your head. “Feel free to stay. Just don’t…touch anything.” 

“Or talk to you. You got it, kid.” 

You looked up and saw Tony was looking at you with an amused smile. 

“I remember when you barely made a peep. Now you’re all snarky.” 

Tony sat on a stool. “I’m still quiet. I just run my mouth around you. No different.” 

You began to prune your first plant. “I’m so honored. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye. “So, how’s work?” 

Tony rested an elbow on one of the counters, making sure not to hit any of the plants. “I’m alive. That’s the only way I can answer that question and the most I can hope for.” 

You shook your head. “Tony…” you said softly, all of the pain from years ago slamming you in the chest. 

“Hey, kid.” You looked up. “All I want is to get out of this and live the rest of my life outside of the mob. I’ve never experienced freedom or lived a second without paranoia or fear.” His blue eyes began to shine. He paused and took off his hat. He looked down as he played with its brim. “I want to wake up knowing that you are safe.” He looked up with a sad smile. “It’s all I think about.” He turned his face to the ceiling and covered his face with his hat. “Remember when your cousin called me a dandy because I cried when my fish died?” You both laughed softly. 

As you put your clippers down, you realized that you were crying. Suddenly, something poked your cheek. 

“Wha-?” You turned to see an origami swan floating next to you, made from a sparkling leaf. It swooped in front of your nose and tilted his head as if he were studying you. You turned and watched as Tony gently swayed his wand, letting the swan take flight. 

“It’s disgustingly sentimental, I know. But I’m a schmuck.” 

Wiping your eyes, you crossed the room and for the first time in years, you wrapped your arms around Tony. He kissed the top of your head and let out a shaky breath. 

“That Scammander better be treating you right.” He said into your hair. “He seems like a standup guy. A bit kooky, but good.” 

You smiled. “Yes, he is.” 

“Do you love him?” When you didn’t answer, Tony took you by the chin. “Kid, don’t forget I can read you like a book. So spill the beans. I can take it.” 

You were quiet. You hadn’t sat down and thought about this before. You cared about the magizoologist more than anything in the world. When you looked at him, you saw the personification of your happiness. He sent you flying and made you see stars. 

“Yes,” you breathed, “I love him.” 

Although he was shattered, a genuine smile still spread across his face. “Then tell him.” He gently took your shoulders and turned you around. 

You gasped and your heart lurched. Newt was standing behind the center counter, as still as a statue and his mouth agape. His wide, unblinking eyes never left yours as he dropped his case in shock. 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” 

The silence was heavy when Tony left the room as you and Newt stared at each other, neither knowing what to do. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Newt spoke. 

“You love me, Poppy?” 

You crossed your arms and looked away, unable to look him in the eye. Your heart was in your throat. You opened your mouth, trying to find the right words. Unfortunately, they were hiding too well. Instead, you just nodded. You turned back to Newt. 

Newt was looking at his feet, his lips twitching from all the words he didn’t know how to use. Finally, he looked up at you through his bangs. “Why?” He picked his arms up from his sides. “Look at me. I’m not particularly strong or clever. I couldn’t even make friends or truly kiss a girl until I was in my early 30s, and I feel more comfortable around creatures than I do people.” He scratched the back of his head. “I think you’re a bit confused, love.” 

“I think someone who is able to survive a nundu attack is immensely strong and clever. Having the idea to create a shelter for rehabilitated animals in a suitcase is clever. Forming social bonds later in life only means that you are smart and didn’t waste your time with people who didn’t love you.” 

“Can I come over?” 

“Of course.” 

Newt walked over to you and met your gaze. He licked his lips and hesitantly brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear. “I don’t think you’ll ever realize how happy I was to have you as my best friend. How happy I _am_ to have you as a best friend,” he said quietly, pressing, his forehead to yours. “You make me feel better about myself, which is very hard to do.” Newt swallowed. “You love my creatures and you dance with plants.” He let out a breathy laugh. 

You hadn’t even realized you were crying again. Reaching up and wiping your eyes, you did your best to swallow your tears. 

Newt threaded his fingers with yours. “I never thought I’d have any friends.” You both jumped at a shrill whistle. “Except for you, Pickette,” Newt assured. The bowtruckle had poked his head out of Newt’s pocket, wanting to see what was going on. “It’s incredibly rude to listen in on someone else’s conversations.” Pickette tilled and hopped onto Newt’s shoulder. “Well, then go somewhere else…as long as you are quiet. I’m already nervous enough as it is.” 

When Pickette settled down, Newt turned back to you and bit his lip. “As I said, I never thought I would have any friends. Human friends, at least.” You laughed softly and put your hand to his cheek, which New covered with his own. “Then I met you, and I made a best friend. I never want you to get hurt. Every time you climb down that ladder I hold my breath, ready to catch you if you fall. Your eyes light up when we play with the marmites and you are absolutely precious with diricawl feathers in your hair.” 

What I’m trying to say,” with a shaky breath, his sea foam eyes met yours, “is that I have loved you before I even understood.” He winced. 

He didn’t have a long time to roll in agony because you pressed your lips to his in the most passionate kiss you had ever experienced. Your mind was filled with poetry and prose as you wrapped your arms around the magizoologist’s neck, bringing him to you as tightly as you could because you _loved him._ Newt must have been in the same frame of mind because he had pulled you flush against him and his grip on your waist was almost dangerously firm. You had immediately decided that you weren’t going to stop kissing him until your lips went numb, and he seemed to have the same idea. 

“I love you,” you said between kisses, your lips brushing his with every word. He ran his hand through your hair and placed a single, soft kiss on the bruise he had given you the night before. You ran your hand through his bangs and kissed his temple before you rested your head on his chest. Although Newt didn’t answer, you had a serene smile on your face. He was too overwhelmed to say anything at the moment. You could hear his frantic heartbeat just below your ear. He needed a few minutes to fully process what had just happened and acclimate to it. So you just held each other until his heart almost returned to its normal pace. 

“I love you, Poppy,” Newt whispered into your hair. “We’re going to save the ironbelly and I’m taking you and your plants to London. I’m not leaving the things I care about behind again.” You felt him laugh. “Unless you don’t want to.” 

“Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander, I will go into the depths of the Forbidden Forest wearing a blindfold with you.” 

Newt put his hands on both of your cheeks and gave you the most _gorgeous_ smile you had ever seen. It was uninhibited and radiating pure joy. You felt like you were going to drown in his sea foam eyes as he looked at you, nebulas and stars in his gaze. Without warning and all of the confidence in the world, he wrenched you to him and kissed you with nothing more than pure love. 

He pulled away and turned to the case. “Now in you go.” 

You both giggled like kids in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have cried while writing this because 'Gorgeous' by TS dropped and I had on repeat. 
> 
> I really don't want this story to end. 
> 
> YOU'RE ALL SO #GORGEOUS :)


	20. The Not So Idle Threat

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Warmth. That’s what you felt from the top of your head to the tip of your toes as you stood in front of Newton Scamander, so close that whenever one of you moved the slightest bit your lips would touch. Every now and again one of you would close the millimeter between you and place a feather soft kiss on the other’s lips. 

After several minutes of comfortable silence, Newt spoke up. “How do we go about things?” 

You were confused by his question. “What do you mean?” 

Newt shifted and your lips touched. “I mean, now that we know that we’re both, um,” he swallowed, trying to think of the words, “now that we are in love.” His freckled cheeks became rosy. 

You let out a small laugh. “We do everything the same, but do it while we’re in love.” 

“It was a silly question, wasn’t it?” Newt sighed, looking down at his feet in embarrassment. 

“No. It just sounds like you’ve never been in love before.” 

“Well, I haven’t. So please forgive me for any missteps.” 

You placed a hand on his coat lapel. “The only misstep you can do is be unkind, just like in a friendship. Selfishness, lying, and everything else that normally brings people apart applies here as well. It’s exactly the same.” 

“Except there’s more to lose,” Newt said quietly. 

“Don’t of it that way.” You traced your fingertips across his cheek. “Look at it as an adventure.” 

Newt wrapped his arms around you and brought you close. “Alright. But adventures can be rather frightening. I had a tangle with a threstal once and I couldn’t even see it.” 

“But you came out alive.” You smiled into his neck. 

Newt hugged you tighter. “I suppose I did.” He kissed your temple. 

“So I’m guessing you two lovebirds learned that you two are lovebirds?” You both jumped at the sound of Tony’s voice. 

Newt let you go and stood back. “I think that’s between us.” 

Tony held his hands up in surrender. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to cross any boundaries.” He looked over at you and your flushed cheeks. “I have enough to figure it out.” 

“Let’s just get to work, yeah?” you said, your voice firm. “We don’t have a lot of time. The farmer’s market is in two days.” 

Tony nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” He flicked his wand and all of the plants on the counter floated off and nestled themselves on an empty shelf above your head. With another flick, a 3D, blue and purple iridescent map of Big Toad’s distillery floated a few inches above the counter top. “This is the perfect replica, all the way down to the grime on the walls,” Tony explained. 

You and Newt leaned down. “Wow,” you whispered. “I’ve never seen this before.” You turned to Newt. “Have you?” 

He leaned in closer to the map and he shook his head, “No, I haven’t.” He looked at Tony. “What kind of charm is this?” Newt had an affinity for charms, and seeing such a clever one peeked his interest. 

“I accidently created it.” 

“Created it?” both you and Newt parroted. 

“I was trying to do another spell when I was in school. I can’t remember what, and I mispronounced the word. Next thing I knew, I could draw things from my memory or absorb an image into my wand and draw it exactly. I’ll tell you about it later.” 

Newt looked at you, his eyebrows raised. “That’s amazing,” he whispered. 

“I like to think that I keep good company,” you answered, taking his hand. Newt smiled and looked back at the map. You were wrong. Holding your hand while being in love was completely different. When he gave you a side glance, he could tell that you felt the same way. He wished Tony wasn’t there. He wanted to kiss you again. When Tony wasn’t looking, he leaned over and kissed your cheek quicker than a snitch in a quidditch tournament. 

“Alright,” Tony continued, pretending that you were sneaky enough to get away with your actions, “the distillery has only one entrance to the public, and that’s here.” He pointed his wand at quaint shop. “’Toad’s Treats,’ the front for his operation. You,” Tony gestured to you, “and me are going in this way. Neither of us would be suspicious.” He flicked his wand and two perfect miniature versions of you appeared in the map. They began to jog to Big Toad’s office. 

Taking a moment to recover from the intricacy of the charm, you asked, “But why would I be going? I’ve never been to the distillery before.” You didn’t like the idea of going into Big Toad’s lair, even with Tony. 

“We’re going because you want to work with him full time, no strings attached.” 

“ _What?_ ” you and Newt shouted. 

Tony held up a hand. “We’re going to _tell_ the bastard that. It will quickly evolve into a gloat session and that can go on for hours. And that will give you the chance to do the hard part.” He turned to Newt as the small figure of the magizoologist appeared. 

The magizoologist stiffened. “Me?” he asked, clearly perturbed. He looked at you, silently pleading for you to get him out of there. 

“The only thing Newt needs to do is help the dragon.” Newt let go of your hand and lightly ran it down your hip in thanks, the only way he could touch you without notice. It was your turn to shift. Of course he didn’t understand the sensual nature of the touch and a look of concern spread across his face when he saw your reaction. Had he offended you? Oh, please no. To his relief, you didn’t reject him when he took your hand. Newt made a mental note to ask about your behavior later. 

“If you want to save the dragon, you have to do this, Mr. Scamander.” 

“Newt, please. ” 

“Now, Mr. Scammander, we get the whiskey across the country through an extensive trading route. We use tunnels that we have going to ever point of the fifty states. It is safe to say that they are the most important aspect of the whole operation. We need you to destroy them.” 

Newt blinked. “Excuse me?” 

“I’m aware of your magical abilities, and I believe that you can start a chain reaction that will make them crumble, at least the entrance. It will distract every man in the building. Big Toad should follow and Poppy and I will join you at the dragon.” Tony swished his wand and the map disappeared. “It will be hard and dangerous, but I have been going over every situation and this is the best possible plan. We need to take this scum out and save that poor animal.” He leaned back on a counter. “Any questions?” 

You shrugged. “I can’t think of anything better.” You turned to Newt. He was staring blankly at the ground, his lips twitching. “How is Newt supposed to destroy tunnels that go across the U.S.? That seems a little ridiculous.” Although he didn’t shift his gaze, you saw a small smile play on Newt’s lips. 

“We’re going to have to put our faith in him.” 

The smile immediately disappeared from Newt’s face. You opened your mouth, about to give Tony a piece of your mind, when Newt spoke up. “I can handle it. No use worrying about it.” 

You sighed, admiring Newt’s stoicism. “Well, I think that’s all today, you said, a finality in your tone. Although Tony had expressed his approval of Newt, he had really given him a hard time and it really irked you. You turned to Newt. “You or me?” You took out your wand. 

“You. I actually have to fetch the case. I’m right behind you, sweetheart.” He kissed your forehead. You hesitated, your gaze briefly shifting to Tony. “Okay. Don’t take long.” With a _crack!_ you were gone. 

The greenhouse was filled with an awkward silence as Newt fetched his case. Wrapping his hand around the handle, he picked it up. “I understand more than anyone why you are still in love with her,” he said, looking at Tony through the corner of his eye. “I also understand why I am not exactly your favorite person right now.” Newt shrugged. “Or ever.” 

By now Tony had straightened up, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Personally, I don’t care how you treat me, but for Poppy’s sake, I think it would be best if you let up on myself and her. _Especially_ her. I’ve dealt with Grindelwald, but I couldn’t handle her heart being broken.” Before Tony could blink, Newt was gone. 

“Well, that son of a bitch,” Tony said in awe. Mild mannered Newt had somehow given him the most vicious threat he had ever received, and he had been in the mob for decades. What made it more astounding was that it was delivered so _kindly._

Maybe Tony would reactivate his Newt Scamander fan card. 

~*~

You had just opened the fridge when Newt aparated into the kitchen. “Do you want me to cook tonight?” You asked, rifling through the fridge. “We don’t have much. We’ll have to go grocery shopping.” Before you could continue jabbering about the intricacies of your food needs, Newt spun you around. “Is something wrong?” 

“Not in the slightest,” Newt whispered before he kissed you with a passion he had never shown before, pressing his body against yours. “I love you,” he said between kisses. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He weaved his fingers through your hair. 

“What on earth has gotten into you?” you breathed, combing your fingers through his bangs. 

“I just-I just,” he stuttered, trying to figure it out himself, “ _love you._ ” He pulled away as his hands frantically hovered up and down your body, not sure what to do and not wanting to touch you until he did. “What do I do?” 

“What do you want to do?” you asked breathlessly before pressing your lips to Newt’s, your fingers interlacing at the nape of his neck. 

“I don’t _know!_ ” he answered franticly. With shaky hands, he touched his fingertips to your collarbone. Newt swallowed thickly and let out a shaky breath. “I want to touch you. I just,” he licked his lips nervously and his eyes met yours, “don’t know how.” 

You took gently took Newt's hand. “I'll guide you. We'll stop as soon as you’re uncomfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'll actually write smut. I want to and it would be very kind and sweet, but I just feel so weird doing it. I might just allude to it, but I don't want to. I don't know, man.


	21. Angel Kisses

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   


  
  


His hands were shaking when he took yours. “I’m going to turn off the light again, and we will just…be here, in this moment.” Newt just nodded, looking at your midsection. “Okay,” you said gently, leaning forward and bringing him down so that you could kiss him on the top of the head. You let him go and walked across the kitchen. You turned and your eyes met his ethereal green ones. They were filled with anxiety, uncertainty, and love. “This is all in your hands,” you said softly before flicking off the light. 

Like you were approaching a wounded animal, you slowly made your way across the dark room. It was a little hard to navigate through the inky blackness, your eyes still unadjusted to the dark. You were surprised when a warm arm reached out to you. 

“How’d you see me?” you asked as Newt brought you into a warm embrace. 

“You practically glow in the dark,” he answered, leaving a lingering kiss behind your ear. His breath was warm on your neck and it gave you goosebumps. You heard him take a deep breath before he gently ran his hands up and down your sides. “It’s infuriating that I can’t look at you in the light.” 

“I take it as a compliment.” You traced his jawline with you fingertips before you leaned forward and kissed him. You felt Newt sigh into the contact and his eyelashes fluttered. The hand between your shoulder blades pressed you further against him and the arm around your waist tightened as you kissed. You were too busy being on cloud nine to realize Newt had let you go and was fumbling with his coat, refusing to pull his lips away from yours. Somehow, he managed and the peacock blue coat fell to the ground. 

“I loved that coat the second you appeared in my shop.” You smiled against Newt’s mouth. “You were all covered in blood and your knee was busted to bits. You smelled, so, so bad.” 

Your teeth clinked when Newt let out a loud laugh. “Oh!” He touched his fingers to your lips, still laughing. “I’m sorry!” 

“You’re fine,” you smiled, threading your fingers through his red mane. “Wow, you can’t stop giggling today!” Newt’s giggles hadn’t subsided since your teeth had smacked together. 

“I think it’s my way of dealing with blinding nervousness,” he admitted. He ran a hand through your hair and gave you a shy smile. “I just realized I have more hair than you.” 

You shook your head, making your bob bounce. “When Loretta Young came out in the movie Pre Code with short hair and finger waves, I had to have it.” 

“I feel guilty when I muss it,” Newt admitted. 

You brushed his bangs back. “Don’t.” You gave him a quick kiss before you moved to his ear. “I love you,” you whispered, your lips brushing against his ear as you spoke. You felt Newt shiver before he turned and gave you a kiss on the cheek. 

“I-I also love you,” he managed, the giggles gone. He looked behind him. He took in a breath and opened his mouth only to close it. He licked his lips and swallowed. He began to play with his fingers. “Perhaps…I mean the fridge isn’t exactly the most …” he paused, doing his best to come up with the right word that wouldn’t embarrass him. “It isn’t that romantic.” 

“No, it isn’t,” you agreed. “What would you like to do?” you asked gently. 

Newt took your hand. “Get out of the kitchen,” he laughed softly as he took your hand and led you to his room. 

“Now I’m in a boy’s room,” you observed. 

“Bit ironic.” Newt scratched the back of his head. “I went into a girl’s room and was nervous when nothing was going to happen, but you’re able to walk into a man’s bedroom fully knowing that…” suddenly, his eyes, widened as he looked at the ground, “something is going to happen,” he finished, his voice cracking. It seemed the gravity of the situation had finally hit him. 

You stopped and turned to him. “Do you want to just lie down and talk? We don’t have to have a goal.” 

“No,” Newt said. “I don’t know when I’ll have another smidgen of bravery.” He ran a knuckle down your cheek and kissed you, his fingers ironically already wreaking havoc on your finger waves. You placed your arms around his neck, tilting your head and pressing yourself against him. It was light and sweet, and you both pulled a hair’s breadth away now and again. Slowly, it became more heated. You were too busy to notice Newt had a firm grip on the back of your head as he pushed you to him. The other ran up your spine and stopped between your shoulder blades. 

With as much gentleness as you could, you teased your lips open. There was hesitation, but he responded. You fingers fumbled with his messy bowtie. It was hard when your mouth was pressed to Newt’s and you refused to look down. When it finally came undone, you tossed it to the floor and your hands wandered his chest, looking for the buttons on his vest. When you found the first one, you made quick work of popping it open before moving on the rest. To your shock, Newt shrugged it off and you began to undo his collar. 

As you started to unbutton with his shirt, Newt leaned forward and began to plant kisses on the crook of your neck. His trembling hands had steadied slightly as they began to roam your body, gliding down to the small of your back. 

“This isn’t quite as terrifying as I thought,” Newt breathed, kissing you just behind the ear. 

You nodded. “Like I said, it’s just me.” You undid the last button and stepped back. “Oh,” you breathed. 

Newt immediately went to button up his shirt. “Blindingly pale, disturbingly thin and-and very freckle-y.” 

You grabbed his wrist, stopping him from fastening the first button. You stepped forward and brought Newt’s hand up, interlacing your fingers. “There’s a folktale that says every freckle is from an angel’s kiss, and a wart is from a demon.” You started to laugh. “How ironic is that?” You pushed the fabric back and kissed Newt’s shoulder. "I have an angel helping me fight my demon.” 

At that Newt smiled. “It’s quite ironic and even more romantic.” He jumped after you let go of his hand and ghosted your fingers down his chest. 

“I’m not sure what you’re seeing, but I just see lean muscle and…” you traced the scars scattered across his body. There was a particularly nasty one on his right hip. It was as wide as your forearm and went to his mid back. You placed your hand on his hip. The tissue was rough and white and didn’t suit him at all. 

“I was researching a bicorn,” he explained, “in an incredibly stupid way, mind you.” When you laughed, he relaxed a little. “They were in a herd and I thought it would be a good idea to sit in the valley with them.” He looked down at his hip. “They look like bulls, but have two massive horns. I learned that they eat kind husbands.” 

_“What?”_

Newt nodded, a small amused smile on his lips. “They’re fat, but one somehow was able to put an enormous gash in me. I almost bled out.” He shook his head. “They’re extinct now. It’s a shame.” He took his shirt off smoothly, too preoccupied with bicorns to be self-conscious. “It’s just another example of speciesism and it’s disgusting. Why are you crying?” 

“Y-you’re just,” you covered your mouth, trying to silence the heaves, “so beautiful.” You hyperventilated as you spoke. “You-are-bleeding-to-death-and-you-only-care-about-the-creature.” 

“Oh, please don’t cry, especially because of me.” He pressed you against his bare shoulder. He was warm and you instinctually moved in closer. 

You kissed his freckles. “I love you,” you whispered against his skin. “You beautiful, _fantastic_ man.” 

When Newt pressed his nose into your hair, you felt him smile. “I love you, too.” When the tears wouldn’t stop coming, he took your hand and led you to the bed. “Just sit down and breathe, love.” You gingerly lowered yourself onto his bed. Rather than sit, you lay down. “That’s fine as well,” Newt said, although you saw question marks in his eyes. “Can I-?” he pointed to the spot next to you and you nodded. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the clean linens. He reached out and wiped your tears. 

You licked your lips before you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his a little firmer than normal. While he kissed you back, his body stiffened. He reached out and put his hand on your side. As you pressed yourself against him and your tongues ever so lightly met, his hand languidly slid down your side. When he got to the bottom of your dress, he froze. He took the hem and ran it through his fingers. 

“I-I’m really not experienced in this and I’m ignorant on mostly everything,” he stuttered 

You put your hand over his and pressed it against your thigh. “Do what feels right and don’t think.” You brought him into a sweet kiss as he nervously and slowly slid your dress up. You lifted your arms and let him slide it off you. 

"Oh, Merlin. Not another one.” As all women did in the 1920s, you were wearing a silk chemise. “I just want to get this part over with. I could hardly,” he shook his head in an effort to rid his nerves, “I could hardly take your first dress off.” Before he could say another word, you stood up and took your chemise and underclothes off. 

Newt gasped softly. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated as he looked at you. His cheeks flushed a ferocious pink. 

You rubbed your arm. “I’m not the most stunning in all the land, but I get by.” You laughed in self-deprecation. 

Newt shook his head. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. He reached out and whispered his trembling fingers from the center of your chest all the way down to your navel, “and I’ve seen unicorns.” 

You let out a breathy laugh and looked at the ground. “Thank you, Newt.” 

Newt swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He ran a hand down his face and looked at your feet. “Can you come here?” he asked timidly, reaching out his hand without looking up. You took it gently and he brought you to him. You sat down next to him and he turned to you. He brought his hand to your cheek and pressed his forehead to yours. “I’m very, inexperienced, very scared, and very in love.” He placed his hand on your chest and gently lay you on your back. He leaned over and your noses brushed. You could count every freckle and see the gold flecks in his green eyes. 

You pulled him to you and when your lips met, you were gone. 

Sparkling eyes met in a steady gaze as you opened yourself up to the luminous man. He kissed your neck, breasts, and stomach as his unsure hands roamed your body. Newt was unsure, but honest. His hesitation only made him gentle. As he moved deeper inside you, as his breath became more ragged and more light kisses were peppered over your face. Things became more frantic and you tugged at his hair. When you had come undone, Newt let out ragged gasps into your ear as his body twitched. 

You lay against him, your bodies slick with sweat. You felt Newt’s body drop away from you and you shivered, cold from the exposure to the cool air. Luckily Newt immediately brought you to his side and threw the blankets over you. As his breaths steadied, his eyes cleared, he turned to you. 

“I love you. Please don’t ever leave.” 

You touched his cheek. “Not even in your worst nightmare.” 

Newt smiled and wrapped his arms around you. In a few minutes you both fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this entire thing over the last two days was torture and I actually drank a wineglass of fireball whiskey. I'm more of a poetic than someone who gets down and dirty, so sorry if I disappointed you in the final detail. You're lucky to just get this. I'm fully aware that it sucks.
> 
>   
>  [](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   
>    
> 


	22. Mum's the Word

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   


  


Tina smacked her head to her desk. 

Everything. 

Was. 

Terrible. 

She was about to go on a stakeout at the annual farmer’s market. If it failed, hundreds of people could die. It was the only shot she had at catching Big Toad and his cronies. She had been working this case for months and she hadn’t heard a single whisper until now. If she screwed up, New York City would be filled with an unprecedented amount of high crime and sky high murder rates. 

Even her tip wasn’t that solid. She didn’t know _who_ was selling the whiskey. Somehow she and the rest of the MACUSA agents on the stakeout would have to decipher the vendor’s movements and find the suspect. As stressful as that was, it was not Tina’s biggest problem. 

Newt Scamander was officially off the market and her heart was shattered into thousands of sharp pieces. What made matters worse was that he had fallen in love with a friend, or perhaps that made the situation better. She liked you and she knew that Newt wouldn’t be taken advantage of or abused. Tina rested her forehead in her palm. She decided that it was a silver lining. 

~*~

You let out a small groan and threw your arm over your eyes. The morning sun was shining through Newt’s bedroom window, illuminating the dancing dusk particles in the air. Unfortunately, you couldn’t appreciate the scenery because the sunshine was blaring right in your face. 

“Scamander, you need to get better curtains.” You smiled and reached over, only to find an empty bed. You sat up, covering your chest with your blanket. “Newt?” You looked around the room and found yourself alone. You were about to get up and check the living room when you found a certain opened suitcase sitting in the middle of the room. Slipping some clothes on, you crawled over to the case and looked down. 

Newt was in the shed crushing betony leaves in a mortar and pestle. You watched him silently with a small smile on your face. Seeing him move so naturally on his own made your heart warm. Everything about him was so calm. You were about to reveal you presence when Newt began to sing softly. 

_Through smoke and fire and shot and shell,_

_And to the very walls of hell,_

_But we shall stand and we shall stay_

_Over the hills and far away_

You put a hand over your heart. You had known Newt for several months and you had no idea that he could sing. 

“Good morning,” you said softly. You didn’t want to scare him this early in the morning. 

Newt jumped and immediately stopped singing. He looked up at you, his cheeks rosy. “I-I didn’t know you were awake.” He put his face in his hands. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I woke up on my own. Why didn’t you tell me you could sing?” 

One of the hands that was covering Newt’s face moved to his forehead. “Because I don’t find it particularly relevant.” He put the other hand on his hip. “And you’re being a bit generous.” He looked up and smiled sheepishly. “I appreciate it, though. You sing much better” 

“Well, you’re being self-deprecating, and no, not even close.” 

“Are you going to hop down?” 

“Have you eaten?” 

Newt hesitated. “Yes,” he answered, averting his gaze. 

“You lie.” 

Newt rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t want you to take the time to cook.” 

With a shake of the head, you stood up. “You would do the same for me. I’ll be right back, but please promise not to lie again.” 

“I promise,” Newt said immediately, messing around with the pestle in guilt. “Nothing fancy, please. Don’t put yourself out.” 

“Oatmeal with brown sugar?” 

He smiled. “Oatmeal,” he affirmed. 

Breakfast only took a minute to cook. Although he didn’t ask for it, you brewed a kettle of tea and made coffee for yourself. You swished your wand and watched as the food floated out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. You wanted to do the dishes before you ate. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me!” Newt looked up. He was sitting on the ground cross legged, the bowl of oatmeal in between his legs. He looked down and played with the food. 

“It’s good manners.” He looked up. “Are you coming down?” 

“Yes.” You held your breath as you began to climb down. You let it out when you felt Newt’s hands pick you up. 

Newt immediately brought you into a warm embrace. “Good morning,” he greeted, kissing the top of your head before resting his cheek on your hair. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Like a rock.” You put a hand on his chest “You?” 

“Likewise. I had no idea I would be so tired.” His embrace tightened and he buried his face in your neck in embarrassment. 

You rubbed his back. “Don’t be embarrassed. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

“Let’s just eat,” he said, his voice muffled. 

You stepped back and slid down to the floor. Newt did the same across from you, stretching out his legs. You reached out and pressed the soles of your bare feet against the soles of his shoes, making Newt smile. 

“You’re going to make your feet dirty,” he mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand as he chewed. 

You lightly kicked his foot. “Swallow before you talk.” 

With a giant gulp, Newt swallowed. “Get _out!_ ” 

At first you thought he was talking to you, but then you saw a little green bowtruckle dancing in Newt’s oatmeal. 

“That’s disgusting. How am I supposed to eat this? I have no idea where you’ve been!” Newt scooped Pickette up with his spoon and tossed him onto the floor. When he tried to crawl onto Newt’s shoulder, he pushed him away with his spoon. “No, I’m too irritated.” Pickette visibly deflated and hopped over to you. “Going over to mum isn’t going to make me jealous, it only makes you immature.” 

You perked up and your heart lurched. “’Mum’? You see me as Pickette’s mum?” You put your breakfast down and brought your knees to your chest. 

Newt looked away and bit his lip. “Well, Mum Jr.” He turned back to you and smiled shyly. “I think it makes sense.” 

“So, is this an official relationship?” 

Newt’s eyes widened. “I-I just assumed-” 

You put down your empty bowl and scooted across the room. “Of _course_ this is an official relationship.” You rested your head on his shoulder, missing the grin on Newt’s face as he petted your hair. “So, did you figure out what Tina was up to?” 

“She knows that it’s going to be sold at the market, but she has no idea who.” 

You sighed. “So she’ll be there tomorrow?” 

Newt nodded. “Her and other aurors. They’re going to stakeout the market for any suspicious activity. Are you sure there is no way out of this?” 

“If there was a way, I would have found it.” 

Newt rubbed your back. “You’ve gotten through it for years. We just have to be more careful this year. You’re going to be free and let the dragon go in the Ukraine, and then start again in London.” He wrapped an arm around you and gave you a tight squeeze. 

As he held you, a thought struck you. “Do you have any prior, first-hand experience with dragons? I know you’ve studied every beast from Mt. Everest to the deepest part of the ocean, but dragons are incredibly dangerous. If a bicorn gashed your hip that bad, I can’t even imagine what a dragon could do to you.” 

“It could eat me,” Newt chuckled, kissing your temple, “and luckily, I do.” 

“Stupid question, wasn’t it?” 

“Nothing you can say is stupid.” He leaned down and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “It was during the war.” 

Your mouth dropped. “Mild mannered Newt Scamander in World War I?” You crossed your arms and turned up your nose. “I don’t believe it.” 

“For your information, my mission was so dangerous that it had to be cancelled.” Newt raised his eyebrows in faux smugness. “Eastern front. Ironically, the plan was to get some Ironbellies on our side, but they would only listen to me. They tried to eat everyone else.” 

You laughed. “Now I know why you aren’t afraid of the Ironbelly.” 

Newt shifted to get more comfortable. “I have one thing that I can be undeniably confidant about, and that’s creatures. I can’t look at you, but I’ll talk to a dragon any day.” 

“That’s why I love you.” 

Newt turned to you and raised a confused brow. “Because I can’t hold eye contact with someone I’m mad about, but can sit and have a chat with a dragon?” 

“Yes,” you answered, giving him a sweet kiss. You felt him smile against your lips and wrap his other arm around you. 

“ _You_ are the one that is mad.” 

“Perhaps.” You kissed him again. Your eyes flicked up to the counter where Newt had just been grinding potion ingredients. “What are you up to?” 

“Oh,” Newt looked behind him. “My demiguise is sick. I’m making a potion to bring down his fever.” 

You stood up and looked at his trinkets. The vials and jars shined like gems in the sun, their light casting rainbow shadows on the walls of the shed. 

“Do you need any plants, roots, or herbs? I happen to have a whole green house full of them.” 

Newt stood up and cupped your face, looking you in the eyes. “That’s why I love you.” 

You kissed in the sunshine, colorful lights dancing on your skin. It was hard to think when you could only fall into his soft lips. You closed your eyes as the taste of him overpowered you and his warm arms wrapped themselves around you. The need for air was absolutely suffocating, but you didn’t want to pull away until your lips went numb. Newt began to absently mindedly play with your hair and you held him tighter. When you finally pulled away, Newt gave you a single, soft kiss. 

“I hope you like England,” Newt said into your hair. 

You looked up. “If you’re there I will be.” 

Newt kissed your forehead. 

It was the last good thing would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to come out later, but I've been re-watching Dexter and it's gotten to the season with Hannah McCay. She actually inspired my idea of having a character that's a gardener, and then it sparked the story. Everyone say thank you to Hannah. 
> 
> Our friends from England are also visiting for the first time in years so the other one _might_ take longer, but they're leaving Monday and every time I say I might be late I update even earlier.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  
> 


	23. Playing Florist

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   


  


“Since I met you I became a man of many trades,” Newt chuckled as he sprayed your flowers with fresh water. “Corrupt bootlegger to respected florist.” 

“ _Newt, sh!_ ” you hissed under your breath. “There are probably a thousand people here and an uncomfortable amount of them are trying to put us in _jail!_ ” 

Newt’s eyes widened. “Right! Sorry.” The magizoologist went back to master florist and gave the flowers their morning drink. 

“Merlin, help me,” you muttered, checking to see if the cash register was in order. You knelt down behind the booth and pulled out a clipboard. There were names scribbled from the top to the very edge of the paper, every one expecting a pot filled with grade A quality fire whiskey. 

The most unfortunate thing was that you would have enjoyed the farmer’s market if you weren’t busy playing gangster. The street was filled with the bright colors of vegetables and fruits. Flowers shined in the sun and the leaves blew in the wind. There were several other wizard and witch booths scattered about, magically unnoticeable to no-maj eyes. Other business owners took advantage of the market’s crowd, so you watched children beg their parents to stop at the candy vendor and the smell of freshly baked bread wafted in the air. 

As your eyes scanned the crowed for your first sleazy customer, you saw a familiar figure clad in snow white. Your heart dropped into your stomach. 

“Shit,” you swore meekly, your voice cracking. “Newt, hide!” 

Newt popped up. “What?” 

“Find somewhere to hide _now!_ ” you snapped through gritted teeth. You thanked Merlin that Newt was smart enough to do what he was told and ask questions later. With the speed that could only come from years of running away from beasts, Newt shot behind the counter and crouched down. 

You watched as Big Toad and his cronies sauntered down the road, the phoenix feather in the man’s fedora smacking everyone in the face as he moseyed along. He casually stole an apple and stuffed it into his fat face, the juice dripping down his chin. When he finally made it to you, you were shaking. You weren’t sure if you were going to get through the conversation without exploding with anger or tremble with anxiety, but a warm hand firmly took yours and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

Now you had to try and stop yourself from smiling. 

“Poppy, Poppy, Poppy,” Big Toad gurgled. “I should call ya ‘Poisonous Poppy,’ New York’s femme fatale.” 

You noticed Newt’s grip on your hand tighten. 

“I’d rather you roll out of my life and call me nothing,” you spat. You heard Newt giggle and you nudged him with your foot. 

“I keep tellin’ ya, that attitude is going to lose its charm eventually and you _and_ Tony are going to bite 

“Why are you even here? There are probably a hundred MACUSA agents roaming and they all want your head.” 

Big Toad let out a musus-y laugh. “Oh, they don’t know what I look like. Ya don’t know how I’ve been safe all these years?” 

“No one wants to touch you with a 9 and a ½ foot poll?” 

Big Toad snorted. “No, because I use one of the good lookin’ yungins as my double.” 

You narrowed your eyes. “So you plant you crimes and risk on a lackey? Coward.” 

“Now that’s ENOUGH!” Big Toad smashed his cane on the counter, making you jump. Newt’s grip on your hand became so tight that it hurt. 

“Poppy, I swear, if he does anything…” 

You gently nudged Newt with your foot again. You loved him from every inch of your body for his urge to protect you, but you couldn’t risk a duel in a public place in front of government officials. 

“Ya gonna stand here and play florist, but ya betta’ be workin’ as a hardened criminal.” Big Toad licked his lips. He waved his cane over the flowers. “All of these better be gone and in the right hands by the end of the day. Then, ya free.” 

Your heart jumped. “Truly?” 

Big Toad nodded. “Yes. Now start pushin.’” Big Toad was about to turn on his heel when he held up his finger. “Ya know, I’ll need to give ya a goodbye kiss.” You stiffened when the warty man leaned forward and planted a slimy kiss on your forehead. “Bye, doll.” 

“Oh, Merlin!” You wrenched your hand from Newt’s. He left a flaming red handprint on your skin. 

Newt stood up and narrowed his eyes as he watched Big Toad stalk off. “He’s ten times worse than I imagined.” He turned to you. “Are you alright?” He ran his knuckles down your cheek. “I was a second away from jumping up and doing something reckless and stupid.” He wiped the spittle off your forehead, a look of disgust on his face. “I’m so glad you’re out of this nasty business after this.” 

Both of you were startled by a click. Never one to part with it, Newt had put his case behind the counter. The magizoologist’s eyes widened when he saw that it had popped open. 

“Nothing to worry about!” he said hurriedly, crouching down. “Don’t you dare!” he chastised under his breath, looking into the case. When it shivered, he grew more agitated. “I will come down there and you _will not_ like it.” He snapped it shut with a vigor and sat on it. “I don’t trust them,” he said, shaking his head. He looked at you. “I think they can sense our stress and are getting a tad excited.” He smiled. “Nothing I can’t handle.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the case gave a spirited hop, making Newt let out an “Oof!” He held up a hand, still looking a little dizzy. “I got it. I swear.” 

You had known him for months and his innocent, eccentric ways charmed you to the moon and back. “I love you, you crazy man.” 

“By now I’ve stopped questioning why and am just thankful that you do.” After another hop, Newt said distractedly, “I love you, too.” 

“Excuse me, Miss? I’m looking to buy some flowers.” 

You turned and found yourself face to face with Lucky. You immediately shoved him. “It’s _your_ fault I had to work myself to death at the last minute to push a mountain of whiskey!” 

Lucky stumbled backwards, bumping into several people. After a few slurs, he was able to pick himself up. With an aggressive tug, he straightened his lapels and fixed his hat. “It was nothing you couldn’t handle. Not my fault I wanted to have a bit of fun. It’s what happens when you’re at the bottom of the food chain.” 

“Well, your ‘bit of fun’ affects us all and I am far from the bottom of the food chain.” You jabbed him in the chest with your finger. “Big Toad has kept me around so long for reason, and that’s because he needs me. Because I’m an _asset._ After this stunt I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re going to get kissed.” 

Lucky narrowed his eyes and picked up a flower pot. “Watch yourself,” he warned, slapping some bills on the counter and disappearing into the crowd. 

It went on like that for an hour, criminals sauntering up to your stand, spewing threats and buying flowers before slinking off. It wasn’t until hour three that you began to notice the MACUSA agents lurking about. 

“Newt, we really have to start being careful. MACUSA is starting to close in.” 

Newt peaked over the counter. “Yes, I see a few of them. You’re already halfway done. No need to worry!” 

You took a deep breath. Newt was right, things were going rather smoothly. 

“Well, aren’t you a damn pretty dame.” 

You jumped. “Excuse me?” 

There was a man with grey eyes and brown hair standing in front of your counter, a smug smirk playing on his lips. He was wearing a navy blue waistcoat and dress shirt. When your eyes met he shot you a wink. 

“I said that you’re pretty,” he repeated. He leaned on the counter and pulled out a cigarette. “What are you doing after this?” He pulled out a book of matches and lit up. 

“It doesn't concern you,” you scowled. The man radiated ego and had the confidence that said no woman had refused him before. 

The man tutted and shook his head. “Baby, you’re going to change that attitude really quick.” 

You narrowed your eyes and leaned forward. “Already taken.” 

“Oh, you can breakup with him in a blink of an eye. Clint here will take care of you, sugar.”’ 

“I’d appreciate it if you stepped off, mate.” You weren’t sure when Newt stood up, but he was suddenly by your side. 

Clint straightened up to his full height. Unfortunately for him, Newt’s six foot stature dwarfed him. “And who’s this limey bastard?” he demanded, looking Newt up and down. 

“Her husband. Bit hard to just run out on me, yeah?” He scratched the back of his neck. “I think it’d be best if you’d just turn around because I can’t think of a way this would end well.” 

Clint took a deep inhale from his cigarette. “Fine. Settle with freckle face.” He held his hands up and backed away. “Get old together and have a bunch of babies and all that other bullshit.” Before you could come up with a snarky retort, he disappeared into the crowd. 

“Wow, Newt. I never imagined you could be aggressive. I never imagined you could be _that_ aggressive,” you said in aw, turning to him. To your surprise, Newt’s cheeks were flushed tomato red and he was playing with the end of his coat’s sleeve. “What’s got you so embarrassed?” 

Newt licked his lips and looked at the ground. He was quiet, his green eyes studying the pavement as he either gained the courage to speak or find the right words. 

“I just…” he started, lowering his head even more so that his chin touched his chest, “what he said was a nice thought, is all,” he murmured as he wrung his hands. 

You didn’t immediately speak. Instead, you brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “It is, isn’t it?” you said softly. 

Although he was and still looked tentative, Newt’s face lit up. “You would-?” 

You cut him off with a gentle kiss before you turned around to help your next scumbag. You were too busy to notice that Newt’s eyes had begun to shine. He turned his back to you and looked up at the sky, blinking rapidly so the tears wouldn’t fall. He took a deep breath and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 

With a deep breath, Newt sat back down on the ground to monitor his case. Unfortunately, in the few minutes he had looked away, a little brown creature wiggled out and was overwhelmed by all of the shiny objects on display in the market. By the time Newt had turned around, his niffler had hopped onto the counter. Newt’s whole body froze and his heart stopped as the creature took off, smashing all of the flower pots. He watched in horror as the bottles of fire whiskey flew onto the pavement for all to see. 

“Oh, dear,” Newt whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I said it would come out earlier. I also want to say now that we are coming to the close that I will be doing a sequel. 
> 
> [This](https://www.instagram.com/p/BaXSqXtjdt3/) was what I dealt with while writing.


	24. Rose Tint My World

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   


  


The whiskey soaked through your kitten heels and splashed onto your stockings. You were as stiff as a board, your body ridged in shock as the illegal drink spilled across the pavement. You felt the stares of hundreds of eyes and heard a wave of gasps. Women jumped back and held up their dresses, hoping to keep their hems dry. You looked up at Newt in horror. His eyes were wide and unfocused as he tried to fully grasp the situation. 

He stretched out his hand. “Take my hand,” he said hurriedly. 

“What?” 

“Take my hand!” Newt ordered. 

Putting your trust in Newt, you put your hand in his and took off. 

The street was a chaotic mess as you plowed through a crowd of endless people, trying to keep up with the niffler. The little creature had flung itself across the produce stands, sending fruits and vegetables flying. 

“Excuse me!” Newt yelled, barreling through the crowd, shoving people aside. Many fell down and children cried as you threw people off their feet. “Pardon me! Sorry!” You ran as fast as you could, your shoes making your feet ache. You held onto Newt’s hand for dear life. You winced as the spring air filled with screams and people began to run in every direction. 

“He’s over there!” you cried, pointing to your right, stumbling as you took your eyes away from where you were going. 

The niffler had found an antique vendor and was wreaking havoc on family heirlooms, historic pieces, rare coins, and dozens of other treasures that were being broken or shoved into his little pouch. A necklace of black pearls was wrapped around his tiny body and a diamond ring had somehow fell onto his tail. He dove into a chest and was flinging jewelry and other nick knacks over his shoulder as he dug for the shiniest pieces. 

The vendor screamed in horror and reached into the chest, pulling the niffler out by his leg. 

“Get out!” the woman shrieked. With a wiggle, the niffler scuttled up her arm and snagged her pearl earrings right out of her ears, stuffing them into his pouch before she could blink an eye. Before the little guy could run any further, Newt let go of your hand and made a flying leap, nabbing the troublemaker and breaking the table. The sky rained sparkles as man and beast fell to the ground. 

Not caring about anyone else while the love of your life lay on the pavement, you pushed your way through the crowd and knelt down next to Newt. 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” You placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Newt sat up, Niffler in hand and looking dazed and confused. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. 

“Fine. Just took a tumble. I’ll just have some nasty bruises. Otherwise, no harm done…” Newt sat up. “To me, anyway.” 

You followed his gaze. Food was strewn across the ground and vendor booths were smashed. Many people had been pushed to the ground and there was endless, angry shouting. 

“We need to get out of here, Newton,” you said, his full first name rolling off your tongue because of the serious situation. “They might hurt us and see the niffler.” 

“Hey! You there!” Both of your heads whipped around and your breath got caught in your throat. An auror was making his way towards you and you smelled like whiskey. You jumped up and pulled Newt to his feet. 

“Into that alleyway!” You jabbed your finger over Newt’s shoulder. 

“Right!” New grabbed your hand, wild eyed and took off. 

“Stop right there or we will take you by force!” You looked over your shoulder and saw the auror take out his wand. “Oh, great sizzling dragon shit,” you swore. Although you were within an inch of being arrested, Newt snorted. 

“Newt, get your wand out!” you pleaded. 

“I _can’t!_ ” he answered. “I’m holding the niffler. 

Just as you were going to struggle to get your wand, something crashed into you and you felt a vice like grip around your wrist. In a single breath, you disappeared into thin air. The auror stumbled to a stop and kicked the wall. 

You stumbled as your feet touched the ground, falling onto your face. You lay there, too dazed and confused to get up. 

“Newt?” you asked meekly, turning your head. You immediately closed your eyes. The room was spinning and it was making your stomach turn. You allowed yourself to relax when Newts fingers laced with your own. 

“Over here, love,” Newt mumbled to your left, just as dizzy as you. “Are you alright?” 

You slowly sat up, keeping your eyes closed. “Everything hurts but I’m fine otherwise. You?” 

“Same.” 

“Well, you both deserved it.” 

“Teeny!” 

Your eyes bulged and your vision stabled. You were on the floor in the middle of Tina and Queenie’s apartment. Tina was standing in front of the couch, her arms crossed and looking absolutely livid. Queenie stood next to her, resting a placating hand on her shoulder. 

“Give them time to explain, Teeny,” Queenie said soothingly. 

Tina turned to her sister. “There’s nothing _to_ explain!” she snapped, her voice sounding more desperate than angry. “Not only did a whole group of people see that niffler, but they are part of the gang we are trying to take down!” You saw that her eyes started to well. 

Tina wasn’t angry, she was heartbroken. 

Queenie’s eyes widened. And placed a hand over her heart. “Is that true, honey?” Queenie turned to you. Before you could answer, Queenie sighed. “Teeny, it’s more complicated than you think.” 

You never thought an invasion of your privacy would work to your advantage. 

Tina threw herself onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. “Queenie, these people have murdered, laundered, illegally traded, the list is endless.” She looked up, her inner turmoil clear on her face. 

“I did it to save someone I care very much about,” you said softly.” Tina’s eyes shot to you. 

“Sound familiar, Teeny?” 

“If I didn’t do what the boss said, my childhood best friend would have been killed.” 

Tina deflated and her brown eyes softened. She let out a stressful sigh. 

Queenie put her hand on Tina’s back. “Newt’s crazy about her.” She bit her lip and did a little hop. “I mean, he’s ready to start a family with this girl. Of _course_ he’s going to help!” 

_“Queenie!”_ Newt yelped, his voice cracking, blushing so hard that his ears turned red. 

If Tina didn’t look miserable before, the girl looked like she was going to jump off a bridge. “Okay, I get it, but it doesn’t change what you’ve done.” She pulled her hair in frustration. She was quiet for several moments, deep in thought. “If you can give me information that will help me arrest him, I’ll make sure MACUSA pardons you.” 

Newt found his voice. “It’s a tad more complicated than that.” 

Tina groaned. “Oh, Newt…” 

“They’re torturing an Ironbelly to get the fire to make the whiskey. We need to get her out of there so I can nurse her back to health and get her back to the Ukraine.” 

For the first time that day, Tina smiled. She rested her forehead in her palm. “You really have a way for finding trouble, don’t you?” 

Newt grinned sheepishly. “It seems so.” 

“Well, I might as well help. I’m already in deep enough.” 

“Count me in!” Queenie peeped, clapping her hands together. “Let’s save that poor girl and take down the bad guys!” She shook Tina. “It’s just like a fairytale!” 

Tina raised an amused eyebrow. “Yeah, only with criminals and torture.” 

“I’ll have a good meal waiting when you get home!” Jacob called from the kitchen. “I’ll just drink the whiskey.” For the first time that day, you laughed. 

Newt stood up and leant you a hand. He kissed your knuckles once you were on your feet, making Queenie squeak. 

“You two make me want _die!_ ” She slapped her hands to her cheeks. 

“Queenie, you’re embarrassing the man!” Jacob called to Newt’s relief. 

You bit your lip, extremely thankful for your friends’ help, but terrified for their lives. “We already have a plan in motion. We’ll have to edit it now that you’re involved.” You felt your eyes begin to well up as you looked around the room filled with people who cared about you. “I never thought I would have anyone who cared about me, let alone lay their life on the line.” When you began to cry, Queenie ran over and pulled you into a tight hug. 

“Oh honey, of course we’d help you! We all love you so much. I don’t know why you never had friends, but those people were very, very silly and didn’t know what they were missing. And look at Newt!” She smiled. “He’s exactly the same and he loves you so much that I can feel it without trying to read his mind!” 

You felt your face grow hot at Queenie’s words. 

“Go to bed. We’ll talk more in the morning, honey.” 

“Morning?” You turned and saw that New York City had grown dark. “Oh my goodness.” 

Queenie smiled. “Yes, we’ve been talking a while!” She gently pushed you towards the guest room. “Sleep tight!” She turned to Newt and wagged a finger. “And you too, mister!” 

Newt stumbled into the room after you and closed the door. After flicking on the light, he tossed his case to the ground and threw it open. He held the niffler up by his foot. 

Newt stared at the creature, clearly upset. “You can’t even imagine how much trouble you’re in. Imagine it, and then triple it. You’re not coming out of your burrow for a week, mister!” He tickled to niffler’s belly and an endless pile of trinkets and jewelry fell onto the ground. “Do you see this?” Newt hung the niffler right next to the pile. “This is why you’re being punished. Now go to your hole.” He dropped him down into his case. “And I’ll know if you don’t!” Newt shouted before he shut the case with his foot and locked it. 

He buried his face in his hands. “He’s the only thing in the in there that can make me angry.” 

“Deep breaths,” you soothed, pulling your dress off over your head and dropping it onto the floor. You straightened your slip and opened the cabinet drawer. Queenie insisted that you leave some of your clothes in their apartment so that you could stay whenever you wanted. You pulled out pajamas and quickly changed. Although you were as quick as lightening, Newt still coughed in embarrassment. You went outside to the bathroom to brush your teeth and allowed the man to change in private. 

When you finally got into bed, you sighed. Your muscles ached and you were exhausted both mentally and physically. You were about to close your eyes when you heard the door slowly open. You saw Newt’s shadowy figure tiptoe across the room to the other bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

Newt jumped. “To my bed?” he answered questioningly. 

You sat up. “Stay with me.” You moved over and pat the spot next to you. 

"B-but you won’t have any room to sleep. You must be awfully tired.” 

You swished your wand and the bed expanded. 

Newt sighed. “I ran out of excuses.” Newt grabbed his pillow and crawled into bed with you. He ran a lock of your hair around his finger. “Today was awful, wasn’t it?” 

You nodded. “Terrible. My muscles are screaming and I was so afraid when that MACUSA agent started to chase us.” 

“I don’t know how to get that niffler to behave. He’s been a struggle since I first found him, but I can’t just let him go. So many people abuse nifflers and use them for robbery. Usually it's the nifflers who are killed since they are the ones grabbing the money or jewelry.” 

“He’s just the trouble child.” 

You felt Newt chuckle. “Yes,” he kissed your nose and wrapped his arms around your waist, “I suppose so.” 

You bit your lip, debating whether you should voice what was on your mind. 

“What is it?” Newt rubbed your back and gave you a squeeze. 

You took a breath. “I’m curious. Was Queenie right? In what she said about you…” You were cut off as Newt slipped his other arm around you and held you flush against him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in your hair and took a deep breath, your perfume tickling his nose. 

“Embarrassingly so.” He brushed your hair back and lightly kissed you behind the ear. “Please act like you never heard it and go to sleep.” 

You lovingly combed your fingers through Newt’s bangs. “Okay.” You lightly slid the pads of your fingers down the edge of his jaw and under his chin. “You know what? I think the niffler escaping was a good thing.” 

“You’re going to have to explain because this day has been nothing but awful.” 

You brought yourself up and leaned on your forearm. “Well, think about it. If it wasn’t for the niffler, Tina would never had found out about us, and now we have two more people who are going to help.” You smiled in the dark. “And now I know that you are feeling domestic I feel even closer and more attracted to you, which is odd.” 

“No, not at all. In the wild creatures are attracted to each other just to repro-” You put your hand over his mouth. 

“I know it biologically makes sense, but don’t swipe the romance aside so easily.” 

With a small laugh, Newt pulled you on top of him, your legs on either side of his waist. “I’m a magizoologist. That’s the way I think.” He sat up and you brushed noses. “You really see this world through rose tinted glasses, don’t you?” He slid a hand up your shirt and traced your spine. He leaned forward and captured your lips in his own. It’s…it’s refreshing, really.” He kissed you again. And again, and again. 

“I have to, or else I can’t live with myself.” 

Newt kissed your cheek. “Well, I can certainly live with you.” He took your top and slid it over your head. You watched as he tossed the silky fabric to the floor. With a shaky breath, he leaned forward and kissed your chest. “I love you,” he said against your skin, kissing you again. “You’ll be a free woman tomorrow.” 

You kissed the top of his head as his hands began to wander. “I know. I have my rose colored glasses on.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to all of those who love The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from the trouble and pain <3
> 
> Thank you to all of my loyal readers, the comments, and the kudos. You have my endless appreciation.


	25. Two of Hearts

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   


  
  


Tina lay on the couch with an arm draped over her eyes. “Queenie, I don’t know if I can handle this,” she moaned. 

The clinking of plates drifted from the kitchen as Queenie and Jacob cleaned the dishes. Tina closed her eyes and tried to focus on the soothing sounds of splashing water. 

“Well, you’re going to have to, Teeny,” Queenie sang, popping a bubble. She opened the cabinets, allowing all of the plates and utensils to float into their rightful place. “Friends always help each other when they are in need, especially when - oh!” She let out a tiny gasp and put her fingers over her mouth. 

Tina sat up. “Especially when what, Queenie?” 

Queenie smiled into the sink. “Especially nothing. Just ignore me. I was only being silly.” She fluttered her hand, brushing aside the conversation. 

“No, you know something, don’t you?” Tina narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “You can’t just expect me to ignore it. You know it’s going to drive me up the wall.” She ran a hand through her hair and stared at her sister, desperately whishing _she_ could read minds. 

Queenie bit her lip and shook her head. “I can’t. It’s none of our business and I feel guilty knowing about it.” She smiled. “I have to keep it a secret.” She turned to Tina and wiped her hands on a dish towel. “It’s not my secret to tell, if that makes sense.” 

Tina gave her sister a small smile. “You’re too kind, Queenie.” 

Queenie sighed. “Nobody is kind anymore, Teeny. I have to be.” 

Tina sighed. She really had a wonderful sister. 

~*~

Newt Scamander was beautiful when he slept. His face was completely relaxed and the nervous energy that always radiated off him disappeared. His eyelids fluttered as he dreamed, seeing things that you couldn’t see. The sun was making his fair skin glow and his freckles pop out. You lightly brushed his bangs out of his eyes. 

“Hey,” you said gently. Newt sighed softly and brought his hand up, resting it under his cheek. You leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Newton.” You traced his eyebrows with your thumb. “The creatures are going to be hungry.” Newt’s eyes flew open and you shook your head. “I knew that would get you up.” 

Newt gave you a sleepy smile and you rested your head on his chest. His steady heartbeat soothed you and your eyelids fluttered closed. 

“Oh, no. If I can’t sleep, neither can you!” Newt began to poke your face, something he learned you hated. 

“No fair!” You struggled to get away. “I’m just helping you do your job!” 

To your relief, Newt relented and pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around you in a warm embrace. He kissed your forehead, your nose, and your lips. “Doesn’t make me any less miserable.” He cupped your cheek and kissed you again. “I smell breakfast. Go ahead. I’ll be back in a bit.” Before you could protest, Newt had hopped out of bed and was already getting dressed. 

You stood up and stretched, the cool air covering your body with goose bumps. 

“Night clothes are,” Newt was looking at the ground and rubbing his neck, “over there.” He gestured to the corner of the room. 

You turned. “Oh, thank you.” By the time you tied the sash of your chic bathrobe, Newt was hopping on one foot, trying to get his shoes on. “Try not to take too long.” 

Finally, Newt straightened up. He patted himself down, making sure he had everything on straight. Pickett crawled out of his breast pocket and settled on Newt’s shoulder. He ran in a tight circle and whistled much too loudly for early morning. 

Whatever Pickett said must have been shocking, because Newt looked surprised. “Really?” Pickett chirped softly and ran across Newt’s chest and up his back before settling on his other shoulder. The magizoologist spun around as he tried to keep track of the bowtruckle, but it only left him dizzy. “If you really want to, but don’t throw a fit when I’m gone.” He looked at you and smiled. “He wants to stay with you this morning.” 

You raised your eyebrows and put a hand to your chest. “Me?” 

As Newt nodded, Pickett made a flying leap across the room and settled on your shoulder. He crooned as he stroked your cheek with his small stick arms. 

“He truly loves you,” Newt said, looking at you lovingly. He took your hands. “I can’t blame him.” He kissed your forehead. He turned to the bowtruckle. “And _you_ be on your best behavior. Mum will tell me if you act like a child and heaven help you if you put her out.” He spun on his heel and kneeled, flipping the case open. “I really hope Dougal isn’t grumpy today.” He looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “He was really giving me attitude yesterday.” 

You tilted your head and crossed your arms. “I don’t think I’ve seen him.” 

Only Newt’s head was still visible. “I rarely do either.” 

Deciding to ask him to explain later, you asked, “Then how do you feed him?” 

Newt grinned. “Extreme skill and blindingly good luck.” And with that, he disappeared and the case shut. 

You bit your lip and smiled at the ground. “I love him.” 

“Oh! Honey, you’re up!” Queenie was standing in front of the stove, ingredients dancing all around her. “I’m just finishing up breakfast. I hope you like chocolate waffles!” 

“My mouth is already watering,” you said excitedly. “Please let me help. I need to learn how to cook.” 

Queenie smiled. “Well, Newt’s helpless around the kitchen, so at least one of you needs to know how to sustain yourselves!” She waved you over with an enthusiasm that was supposed to be impossible in the morning. “You can start by cracking the eggs. They're over there.” 

“So is Tina or Jacob up?” You asked as you floated the eggs over the bowl. 

“Oh,” Queenie giggled, “no. Newt and I are the only early risers. He has to feed those creatures of his and I think it’s fun to feed everyone else!” 

“So,” you began, milk and vegetable oil pouring into the bowl, “how did you meet Newt?” 

Queenie perked up. “Oh, he hasn’t told you? Well, clear those little ears of yours because this is going to be a crazy story, honey!” 

You continued to cook as Queenie explained their adventures. Your heart warmed when you learned that Newt had traveled to New York to release a rehabilitated Thunderbird. It was much more understandable why Newt was so confident about the Ironbelly; he had done it before. 

“I’ve never heard of an Obscurus, my word.” 

“Oh, you’re blushing like a rose petal!” Queenie’s hands curled into tiny fists as she wiggled. “Newt’s a sweet, gentle guy, but he’s incredibly strong and very brave. He’s certainly the smartest person I’ve met.” 

You rubbed your neck and bit your lip. “Yes. He’s rather brilliant.” 

Queenly looked at you with a soft smile. “You really love him, don’t you? I see it.” 

The spoon began to stir the batter together. “I love him more than air.” You looked up. “It’s a bit silly.” You covered your mouth and giggled. “I’m even starting to sound like him.” 

“It’s not silly! It’s precious! Now go sit down. I can take it from here.” 

You sat down and watched Queenie slide the waffles onto everyone’s plate. 

“And you get an extra one, honey,” she bopped you on the nose, “for helping me with breakfast!” You grabbed the syrup bottle and drenched your crispy waffles with the sweet liquid. 

“Make sure to eat every single bite. You’re not allowed to leave the able until that plate is clean!” 

You stabbed your fork into your first bite of waffle. “You’re extremely passionate about my eating habits,” you laughed before taking a bite. You rolled your eyes and held a hand in front of your mouth to hide your chewing. “Merlin, it’s like I’ve never tasted food before. Thank you, Queenie.” 

“You’re so welcome! Now, you two eat up and I’ll make coffee.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Queenie pointed to the hallway. “Teeny is going to be up soon. I’m making a whole plate!” she explained. 

“If she has any taste buds, then she will.” 

“If we die today at least we had a good breakfast,” Tina drawled, dragging herself into the kitchen, making you almost spit out your coffee. 

You fanned your face. “Don’t be funny when I drink. I laugh like a clabbert.” 

Queenie tilted her head. “What on earth is a clabbert?” 

“It’s kind of a…frog monkey creature,” you explained, taking another sip of coffee. “Based on that alone I’m sure you can imagine that they sound absolutely ridiculous.” 

Tina grabbed her waffles and sat next to you. “Did Newt show you that?” she asked. Her tone was pleasant, but she couldn’t meet your eye. She truly liked you and there was no ill will, but it was still a little hurtful to meet your gaze. You would feel the same way. 

Baby steps. 

To be honest, you didn’t even want to talk about him just so that she wouldn’t be sad, but it looked like he was going to be the topic of the day. 

“Yes. I wanted to really show him the city, so for an entire day we explored New York. There was a peddler no-maj magician who somehow came across one and slapped it in a cage and use it as an attraction. Naturally, hijinks ensued and the little fella is named Sir Croaks a Lot.” 

Queenie giggled so hard that she sneezed. 

Tina smiled into her coffee. “You definitely made that one up, didn’t you?” 

“Now what is all this laughing I’m hearing?” Jacob said with a smile. “I gotta say, I wish every morning was this pleasant. I might actually get up on time.” He kissed Queenie on the cheek. 

“Maybe if you just listened to me you would. Now sit! Your waffles are right here.” 

“Hi, Newt.” You saw Tina’s gaze had fallen somewhere over your shoulder. 

“Good morning,” a gentle voice said behind you. A smile immediately spread across your face, to Queenie’s delight. Two hands rested on your shoulders. “Breakfast okay?” Newt kissed your temple. 

You put a hand over his. “Queenie cooked, so that is an understatement.” 

“Oh, don’t be silly. You almost did all of the work!” Queenie looked at Newt slyly. “Always good to marry a girl who can cook.” 

“ _Queenie!_ ” the entire room yelped. 

Queenie fluttered her eyelashes and batted your objections away with a flick of her wrist. “I’m just saying what I see. I have a good eye for these things, you know.” 

The hand that wasn’t over Tina's eyes was holding up her mug. “I need more coffee.” 

“Yeah, me too.” You took Tina’s cup to refill it. 

“I’ll nick a whiskey in a couple hours,” Newt muttered. 

“Have a waffle buddy,” Jacob said, sliding a plate down to your end of the table. 

Newt smiled. “Thank you.” He pulled up a chair next to you and began to eat, his arm brushing against yours. As you finished up your waffles, you felt his foot wrap around your ankle. You kept a straight face until he gave it a jerk. 

“Ah!” you squawked, making everyone turn to you. Newt’s face had gone red as he laughed into his waffles. 

Queenie lifted her mug. “A toast to our own fairytale!” 

Tina shook her head and snorted. “With murder and bootlegging.” She smiled. 

“I’ll toast to that.” You brought your mug up to meet Queenie’s. 

“To step one of our new life,” Newt whispered into your ear before giving you a kiss on the cheek, all under the watchful eye of Queenie Goldstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important chapter. Thank you SO MUCH for your loyal reads and the time you've taken to vote and comment on this crappy story. I would not be TWENTY-FIVE chapters in without you.
> 
> We're getting to the climax!


	26. Daddy-O

  


[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  
  


Seeing your oldest childhood friend in the same room as your new friends was nothing short of bizarre. You weren’t sure how you were supposed to act as Tony walked into the doorway of the apartment. All of the scenes of your young life with him danced before your eyes in swirling colors. The feeling of your heart shattering in your chest pierced your lungs and made your breath hitch for only a moment. 

“Honey, are you okay?” Queenie asked, a hand over her heart. “Do you want to introduce us to your friend?” 

“She’s having a panic attack. Give her a minute,” Tony said gently. “Would you happen to have any peppermint tea? It calms her down.” 

Queenie raised her eyebrows and nodded vigorously. “Of course! I’ll be right back.” 

In a breath Newt was at your side. He lightly ran his hand down your back and the corners of his mouth quirked down as he looked at you, his eyes filled with concern. “Are you alright?” 

Blinking rapidly, you took a deep breath and put a hand on his shoulder. “Yes. This is just very overwhelming.” Your best friends were about to lay their lives on the line for you. You were about to take on the biggest mob boss in New York. You were going to try and save a _dragon._

Newt’s arm hugged your waist and he pressed his forehead against yours. He placed a hand over your eyes. “You are with your best friends-” You smiled, remembering when Newt had talked you down from your first episode of anxiety, “and…and me, Newt Scamander.” 

“Boyfriend. My best friends and boyfriend.” You could practically feel Newt’s face heat up. Your fingers warmed as Queenie slid a teacup into your hands. You took a comforting sip. 

After Queenie squeaked in delight, Newt continued. “Yes, and-and your b-boyfriend, Newt Scamander in New York City. Today you’re going be free from the criminal world that has trapped you from a truly happy life. I will sweep you off your feet.” You heard a laugh in Newt’s voice. “Literally, if you like, and throw you on a boat afterwards. As soon as I possibly can, mind you.” You both giggled. “I’ll drag you around every street in London and every hill and every valley of the UK, showing you all of the native creatures. Then we’ll find a place for your new shop-” You jumped when a gasp fell from Newt’s rose petal lips. “Diagon Alley.” 

“I’m sorry?” you asked, your eyes still covered. 

Newt shifted from foot to foot in excitement. “It’s a wizard market street, completely hidden from muggles. You don’t have to worry about being seen and all of the shops…” You pressed your smile against Newt’s, utterly charmed by his excitement. When he lifted his hand, your eyes met two spectacular green, shining nebulas. He gently weaved his fingers through your hair. “You’ll do so well there.” He grinned. “I wish we could leave right now.” 

“Well, I hope you miss us at least a little bit,” Jacob chuckled. You both jumped; everything around you had melted away as soon as Newt touched you. 

Newt licked his lips and looked at Jacob’s shoulder. “Of course we’ll miss you.” He smiled. “Just excited, is all.” 

Jacob grinned from ear to ear. “Of course you are!” He took Queenie’s hand. “You’re in love. I was only joshing!” 

Newt nodded vigorously, still looking a little skeptical about Jacob’s feelings. 

“Just promise you’ll come and visit, both of you!” Queenie said, clapping her hands together. 

“Of course, Queenie,” you said, still glued to Newt. “You need to come and see us as well!” 

Queenie did a little hop. “Oh, I’ve never been to England!” 

You all turned when there was a dramatic clear of the throat. 

Tony held a fist over his mouth as he let out a final cough. “I believe we should get going. We have an Ironbelly to save and as Scamander said, ‘save you from the criminal world.’” He turned to you. “I’m sure you told him about how you got there?” When you didn’t answer, Tony gave you a crooked grin. “Ah, you mean free of me, Scamander?” 

You felt Newt go rigid in your embrace. You were so confused. Tony had approved of your relationship. He had even given you his blessing. Perhaps it was harder than he thought, to put aside envy. He hadn’t seen you physically engaged. 

“I-I think you’re putting words in my mouth to create a means to justify an end that the rest of us in the room would find in poor taste,” Newt replied, his voice becoming more uncharacteristically even. 

Tony raised an amused eyebrow. “’Poor taste?’” He took his wand out. “How about ‘you had it in a long time coming?’” 

Your heart dropped as your old friend completely turned into a menacing stranger. You broke away from Newt. Trying to hold back tears, you asked, “Who are you?” 

A mixture of rage and desperation waved across Tony’s face – the most dangerous combination. “The only man who loves you the way you deserve. Now,” he said, gritting his teeth, “say goodbye to those ruddy memories of this boy -” 

_“Alarte Ascendare!”_ In a flash, Tony was slammed into the ceiling. Everyone screamed as he smashed onto the floor. Plaster fell like rain, pelting your skin. 

You coughed, waving the dust away from your face. “Newt?” you choked. “Are you alright?” You grew concerned when you didn’t get an answer. After a minute, the dust completely cleared. 

“Oh, my goodness! What happened!?” Queenie breathed. 

Your eyes widened. Newt was standing next to you, his wand out and his jaw set. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were narrowed in a way you hadn’t seen before. 

"We’re going without him,” Newt stated, a bite to his words that was so foreign it was almost terrifying, “and I’m not going to hear another word about it.” His eyes were trained on the ground when he asked you, “”Have you ever been to the sweets shop?” 

You had a hard time finding your voice, still staring at the man whose usual soft smile had been replaced with a set jaw. “Yes,” you said meekly, “I have walked by it.” 

Newt nodded. “Let’s go.” You all linked hands except for Queenie, who strode over to Tony and knelt down. 

“You should be _ashamed_ of yourself!” She jabbed her finger at the half conscious gangster. “You need to protect her with everything you have right now, you rag-a-muffin!” She gave his leg a tiny kick before stomping over to you. She crossed her arms, still looking sweet even though she was mad. She blew a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her face. She put a comforting hand on your shoulder. We’re here for you, honey.” 

You smiled, “Thank you Queenie.” You reached out and took her hand. 

With a flick of your wand, you all disappeared into thin air. 

~*~

You all materialized in front of Toad’s Treats. 

“Talk about irony,” Tina said, looking at the display of chocolate truffles. “How many kids do you think come in here a day?” 

“A lot,” you answered, letting go of Newt and Queenie’s hands. 

Tina opened her palms. “So, what do we do now?” 

“Well,” you leaned forward, peaking through the bay window of the candy store, “Tony and I were originally going to schmooze Big Toad and make him think I was going to pledge my fealty to him, distracting him long enough for Newt to free the Ironbelly.” You winced. “Obviously, those plans have changed.” 

“I’ll go with you, Poppy,” Queenie volunteered. “I have a way with men that has gotten me out of several pickles before.” 

You smiled slyly. “That’s a splendid idea, Queenie!” You turned to Tina. “You go with Newt and help him collapse the tunnels and save the dragon. It will be so much easier with another person.” 

Tina’s eyes widened. “ _Collapse_ tunnels?” She looked at you skeptically. “I can’t do that!” 

You waved your hands. “No, just get the entrance to fall. We need a big enough distraction so that we have enough time to go through with the plan.” 

Tina nodded her head, determination radiating off of her. “On it.” 

Merlin, it was nice to have Tina on your side. 

You turned to Newt, who you realized hadn’t said a peep sense he blasted Tony into the ceiling. His hands were clasped together and his eyes were unfocused and trained on the builds across the road. 

“Hey, are you alright?” When Newt didn’t answer, you ran your hand down his freckled cheek. 

“I’m-I’m…a bit overwhelmed.” He looked at you. “I’ve never been so angry in my life,” he said quietly. He ran a hand through his red mane and looked at the ground. “I wanted to kill him.” His eyes met yours in an intense, confused gaze. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “I would kill a man for you.” The words came out slowly, as if he were testing the feel of the them. 

You smiled. “Well, don’t worry, daddy-o.” You straightened his waistcoat. “I’m stuck on you.” 

Newt’s expression remained serious for only a moment before his mouth stretched out into a grin. “ _ _Daddy-o?_ ’_ he laughed, pressing his forehead to yours. “Never in my life did I ever think I would be called _‘daddy-o.’_ ” 

You patted his chest. “Well, I’m sure you didn’t think you would be playing gangster either.” 

“You,” he said, threading his fingers with yours, “are a bad influence.” 

“And it will only get worse.” You brushed his bangs out of his eyes before you leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss. “Okay,” you said when you pulled back. “Newt and Tina, you sneak through the back entrance. Tickle the fire hydrant a block down and a door invisible to no maj’s will appear in the alleyway.” You turned to Queenie. “You and I will go in through the candy shop. Just follow my lead with Big Toad, okay? He’s a slimy son of a bitch, so get ready.” 

“Let’s nail this sucker!” Queenie said excitedly. 

“If I have the chance, I’m taking a swing at him,” Tina warned as she began to make her way to the fire hydrant. “C’mone, Newt!” 

You placed both of your hands on Newt’s chest. “This is it. I love you.” 

Newt swallowed thickly and took your hands. “P-please be careful. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.” 

You traced Newt’s plump lips with your thumb. “I’ll be fine. Same goes for you, daddy-o.” 

Newt snorted. “Call me that again and something might actually happen to you.” With another laugh and one more kiss, Newt let go of your hand and trotted after Tina. 

Doing her best to hold back salty tears, Queenie clapped her hands together and smiled at the irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1920s slang is honestly the best. This chapter wasn't going to come out this early, but I saw Tom Hank's David S. Pumkins skit on SNL and I laughed so damn hard that it fueled me to bang it out.
> 
> "Any questions?" omfg 
> 
> Are you all ready for the dragon?


	27. The Roaring Twenties

  
[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  
  


Newton Scamander was familiar with uncomfortable situations. And weird ones. Embarrassing, regretful, even ones he didn’t even mean to put himself in. However, no awkward situation compared to walking down the streets of New York with Tina Goldstein. It was an odd idea, seeing that Tina was one of his closest friends. Newt could literally count the number of friends he had on one hand; so it was incredibly problematic that he felt so uneasy around her. 

For once in his life, Newt found himself in the most bizarre position. He was the object of someone’s affection - _two_ people, actually. Although it made his heart flutter, he also felt like he was going to throw up. Now that he was apparently a stud, he had run into an awful problem. He was madly in love with one of them and it was reciprocated, which left the other alone and heartbroken. It tore the sweet man apart. 

Oh, dear Tina. 

“Are you nervous?” 

Newt jumped. “Excuse me?” He ripped his eyes away from the ground and focused on his friend for a moment. 

Tina pouted as the magizoologist looked away from her. “I’m just wondering if you’re nervous about taking on the top wizard mob on the east coast.” 

The sounds of the city swarmed around them as Newt thought. Car horns blared and men threw out curse words as if it was their job. A group of gaggling women sauntered by, their lips painted bright cherry and dusty pink. One of them clipped Newt’s shoulder, making him hop on one foot to steady himself. 

A dreamy smile came over his face. “Poppy asked me the same thing. I’m confident about the dragon. I’ve had extensive experience with Ironbellies, and if this is anything like last time, this should be no trouble. I should be able to talk to her.” The wistful look quickly become forlorn as he looked at his shoes. “However, I’m utterly terrified for Poppy. We’ve all already faced a daunting challenge together and came out alive, but I don’t know how she is going to fare.” 

Tina narrowed her eyes. “What, are you saying that she isn’t strong?” The Roaring 20s earned its name for its wealth and progression, but women were still treated like dirt. Tina didn’t like the idea of anyone doubting you. 

“N-no!” Newt stammered, flailing his hand. His green eyes were wide with guilt. “I’m just saying that-that…” Newt buried his face in his hand. “I just love her so much and I don’t want her to get hurt,” he spewed out in one breath. He cracked open an eye, hoping to Merlin that Tina didn’t want to smack him upside the head. He sighed in relief when he earned a small smile. 

Tina shook her head. “I understand.” 

Newt’s face fell. “Tina…” he said sadly. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her wrist. 

She snatched her hand back. “There’s nothing to talk about,” she said a bit curtly, “and even if there was, it wouldn’t matter. I can’t change your feelings.” She shot him a sad smile and her voice softened. “I like you both too much to be bitter.” 

Newt wrapped his arms around her. “You are a great friend, Tina Goldstein, and will find someone who is absolutely perfect for you.” He stepped back so that she was at arm’s length. With a firm grip on her shoulders, Newt said, “But I’ll have to approve of him first.” 

Tina smiled through the tears that had begun to form and let out a breathy laugh. “Thank you.” Newt pulled away and they continued to make their way down the sidewalk. “Can I ask you something?” 

Newt raised his eyebrows. “Of course.” 

It was Tina’s turn to look at her shoes. “Why…why her? I mean, she’s a great girl. I just thought…” 

“I thought so too,” Newt answered, eyes trained forward, “but…” 

“But _why?_ ” Tina asked desperately. 

“Because she never once asked me why I had a case full of rescued creatures.” Newt’s eyes sparkled as his face lit up with a joyous smile. “She’s my reflection, Tina. Granted, she works with plants and is a beautiful girl, but a mirror always flips our image around.” 

Tina nodded. “It really does sounds like you were meant to be. I’m happy for you, Newt.” 

“Thank you. Is this it?” Newt stopped and pointed to a red fire hydrant on the corner. 

“It looks like it. Poppy said to tickle it?” 

“I believe so, yes.” 

“Well, _that_ doesn’t sound convincing. They might have some defense spell in place if we get it wrong.” 

“Yes, that’s it. I’ll do it. Stand back just in case and make sure no one is paying us any mind.” Newt placed his case on the pavement and kneeled down. Carefully, he touched his slim fingers to the fire hydrant and lightly tickled the metal. “I’m not going to lie. I’ve done some ridiculous things,” Newt straightened up and stood back, “but this is certainly the most peculiar.” He picked his case up and turned to the alleyway. “There,” he pointed to the brick wall, “there’s the door.” 

~*~

“Okay, Queenie,” you said with a crooked smile, “you’ve been staring at me since Newt and Tina left. What’s going on?” You were walking through the sweets shop, navigating through the rows of candy. “There’s something I don’t know, isn’t there?” 

Queenie ran her finger down the counter. “Oh, nothing,” she sang. “I loved this when I was little.” She held up a pack of dancing liquorish sticks. “I would always train them to tie themselves into bowties before I ate them.” 

“Don’t think you can change the subject!” you snapped with a grin, stopping at the lollipop display. 

You were only answered by a cheeky smile and hunched shoulders. “You’re going to thank me for keeping my lips zipped!” She slid her fingers across her dewy pink lips and tossed away an imaginary key. 

You chuckled and rolled your eyes. “If I don’t die in there,” you said as you unwrapped a giant red lollipop, “then you’re going to kill me.” You licked the candy in the correct pattern and the lollipop stand opened to reveal the staircase to the distillery. 

Queenie’s eyes widened. “Hot dawg,” she whispered. 

You shook your head. “Don’t be impressed. I’m sure every man will be half-seas over. Let me go first.” You began your descent with all of the trepidation and vengeance in the world. 

The place was just as extravagant as you expected it to be. You had stepped into a giant, underground cavern with an arch ceiling. The machinery was ten times your size and polished so much that it sparkled. It took everything in you not to roll your eyes. Of course Big Toad needed his equipment to look beautiful for no one. As you made your way down the steps the hums and groans of the machinery assaulted your ears, making you wince. 

“It sure is loud in here!” Queenie called, her delicate hands over her ears. 

“I’m sure we’ll get used to it in a minute.” There were wizards in button up shirts, slacks, and suspenders, their brows slick with sweat, trotting around the distillery doing god knows what. 

“Why aren’t they silver?” Queenie asked, walking up to a giant still. 

You stood next to her and looked up at the pipe. “It’s copper. It takes away all the sulfur-base compounds in the alcohol. It’s basically takes out everything that tastes bad. You only need it if you’re bootlegging liquor.” 

“Poppy, in’t?” 

You spun on your heel. “Excuse me?” A stick thin man with slicked back brown hair was standing next to Queenie. 

“That fat fuck’s up there.” He jabbed his thumb up to a window overlooking the entire factory at the top of a large staircase. 

“I take it you don’t like him?” 

The man snorted. “Do you?” 

You smiled. “Thanks.” 

You and Queenie’s heels clicked as your climbed the stairs. Although you didn’t show it, you were afraid. It was quite an ironic situation; Newt Scamander, a bumbling ball of anxiety striding into this hell bent and confidant, and the girl with skin as hard as steel from years of crime is quaking in her little heels. The fingers that were wrapped around the hand railing were trembling oh so slight and your palms were clammy. Of course, you would never admit it. You had to be strong for Queenie. You had to be strong for everyone. 

You needed to be strong for _Newt._

When he had closed your eyes and painted the picture of your future, you felt a flower bloom in your chest. Everything you wanted had changed in a way you never though it would. Life threw you curve balls and you caught this one with a smile on your face and happy tears in your eyes. Newt not only promised you a new life, he promised you endless adventures. New York may be the city that never sleeps, but even that grew tiresome. If you never slept, you could never dream. You wanted your eyelids to flutter close and see stardust – other dimensions. You wanted to see the depths of the ocean and the endless sky. You wanted to see dragons and green eyes. 

“For someone who’s about to talk to the villain, you’re smiling a whole bunch,” Queenie sang. “What are you thinking about, honey?” 

“Don’t you already know?” 

Queenie giggled. “I think it’s polite to ask.” 

“I’m…thinking ahead.” 

“I can tell Newt’s near me before he even walks into the room. He loves you so much that it just… _burst_ in my head! Sometimes it even gives me a headache!” 

Your breath hitched and you looked over your shoulder. “Really?” 

Queenie’s face crumbled in adoration. “You have so much to look forward to, honey. Trust me, okay? Don’t let this baby grand fool get the best of you.” 

Your mouth formed a small ‘o’ as you reached the stop of the stairs. “You are being very lenient with insults today.” 

“Well, I’ve never met an organized crime boss before,” Queenie said with an excited smile. 

“You’ve been very lucky up until now.” You knocked on the heavy bubinga wood door. It only took a few seconds for a portly man in a black pinstripe suit, a bushy mustache, and a monocle to open the door. 

“We’re in the middle of a meeting.” He looked at your sheer stockings. “Get those whore legs-” 

You shoved the man aside. “Toad, I know you’re in here!” 

The room was dimly lit but luxurious. Smoke filled the air, making you cough. The furniture was deep scarlet and flames roared in a massive fireplace. There was a pool table at the far end of the room and a poker table to your right. A massive wet bar sat in front of the giant window. The bartender had frozen at the sight of you, at a loss of what to do. 

“Do my eyes deceive me, or did Ms. Poppy just walk into my office?” Big Toad gurgled. He was sitting at the head of a long table at the center of the room. Seated with him were five other well-dressed men. Every one of them were eyeing you like a piece of meat. Big Toad leaned to the side. “And who is this tall glass of water?” 

Before you could slice the fat fuck’s throat, Queenie sauntered forward. 

“Hi, honey.” She stopped next to Big Toad and rested her upper body on the table top, cupping her chin in her palm. “I’m an old friend of Poppy’s and she knew that I have a thing for bad guys and you look like a very _bad_ guy,” she cooed. 

Your head almost exploded. You didn’t know whether you were going to be sick or jump up and applaud Queenie’s obscene talent for manipulation. You decided the latter for the sake of your own sanity. 

Big Toad sucked in a wheezy breath as his beady eyes roamed Queenie’s body. “What’s ya name, doll?” 

Queenie put a hand over her heart and turned to you. “He asked me my name, Poppy,” she breathed. “Big Toad, _the_ Big Toad asked me for my name! I'm Queenie.” 

It took you a moment to answer. You were so blown over by Queenie’s snake charming. “Yes, he sure did. And-and if you’re lucky, you’ll be able to work for him.” Okay, it wasn’t great, but you got the point across. 

Big Toad smirked and put a cigar to his lips. “Are ya saying ya want to work full time?” He blew red sparks into the air. 

“You do know that Charlie’s shipment was raided? The one we were sending to Chicago?” One of the men asked, stabbing his fingers against the table to for attention. “Do you wanna talk about that?” 

Big Toad raised a bushy eyebrow. “How’s ‘bout ya get a little kiss, Rob?” Rob immediately went silent. A gross grin spread across Big Toad’s face as he turned back to you. “When can I put ya on the payroll?” 

You were about to tell him to go screw himself, but you remembered that you needed to distract him for as long as possible. “Well,” you started, running a hand through your hair, “I thought maybe we could talk about it later.” You walked over to the poker table. “Anyone up for a game of cards?” 

All of the men looked at each other and began to hoot and holler. As they slapped each other on the back, one man asked, “Sweetheart, I never wanted to play cards more in my life.” 

A man with black hair and a waist coat stood up. “Ay, Jimmy! Enough fire whiskey so that these girl’s will be wanting to take their clothes off all around!” 

You caught Queenie’s eye as the men caused a ruckus. You saw the brief hesitation in her eyes. Both of you wanted to bolt, but you were going to sharpen your heels and freshen your lipstick. It was time to play these men for suckers. Queenie must have read your thoughts because a sly grin played on her lips. 

“Can I sit next to you, honey?” Queenie asked, linking her arm with Big Toads’. 

Big Toad led her to the card table. “Baby girl,” he wheezed, “you can do whatever you want.” 

You felt an unwelcomed arm of your victim slide around your waist. “Do you know how to play, sweetie?” 

You went doe eyed. “None whatsoever.” 

As you were brought onto the man’s lap at the card table, tumblers of whiskey were set down for everyone. Just as your fingertips grazed against the cool glass, Queenie slapped your hand away. “What one earth?” 

Queenie took the glass from you. “Well, one of us has to have a clear head, dontcha’ think?” 

“I can have two sips of whiskey, Queenie.” You knew this was all an act, but you were a little bothered that you were being babied. 

“Well, I still think it’s a bad idea to drink and that’s that, honey.” 

You sighed. She was right. The game went on for an hour and the men became more hammered by the second and it was getting uncomfortable. You had been doing your best to distract Big Toad with your womanly charm, but you could only take so much. 

“Okay,” James said, the man whose lap you were sitting on. He lit up a cigarette, “this is called Bridge-” Before he could finish, there was a deafening roar. It sounded as if a storm had been bottled in the distillery. Everyone shouted in surprise as the window exploded into thousands of shards of glass. The iridescent debris fell on you like hail, rattling as they fell to the ground. An ear piercing screech pierced through the air, causing you to wince. 

“Queenie!” you screamed, jumping to your feet, “we need to go!” Queenie nodded her head and jumped up. She grabbed your outstretched hand and you began to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a massive Boardwalk Empire fan and I popped in the first season in while I wrote this to get some ambiance. Since this chapter was really focused on the mafia aspect, I wanted to use that as the header. So I immediately bopped over there to grab a gif.


	28. Five Story Fire

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)   


  


_“Lumos,”_ Newt whispered with a flick of his wrist. The velvet blackness softened with a small glow from the tip of his wand. He hovered his hand, slowly sweeping his wand around the room. Tina was about to do the same, but he gently lowered her arm. “We have to be as inconspicuous as possible. Even one light makes me nervous.” 

“But we can’t see!” Tina whispered. 

Newt crouched down, making sure to keep his steps cautious and precise. “Would you rather see properly or get caught?” At this, Tina was silent. The dark hid Newt’s half smile at his own witticism. 

“Is that a bar?” Tina went to step in front of Newt, but wacked into something much too loudly. With a crash, something fell to the floor, causing Newt to jump back. 

“Well, so much for being inconspicuous.” Newt leaned forward and walked to the side of the crash. “It’s a chair…” he turned around, shining his wand across the room. “I think we might be in a speakeasy. This room is filled with chairs and tables.” He spun around and lit up the bar. “And liquor.” He shrugged. “Otherwise, it looks it empty.” 

“A personal speakeasy. This gets better by the minute. Do you see a door?” 

Newt’s wand lit up a doorway. “As a matter of fact.” He distinguished his light and opened the door. As the magizoologist stepped outside, he turned his face to the ceiling in wonder. “This is like the vaults of Gringotts,” he breathed. He turned to Tina. “Without the goblins and stalactites, of course.” He lifted his foot. “And we can walk. There’s no black abyss we can fall into…what?” 

Tina had been staring at Newt during his gawking, completely missing the awe. “What are you talking about?” 

“Oh,” Newt blushed, “we-we have a very unconventional bank in London that is in a cave just like this one. It’s run by grumpy goblins and you need to have a strong stomach just to withdraw a couple of sickles.” 

For a moment Tina was going to ask him to elaborate on the ridiculousness, but she decided that they had more important things to do. 

“They must load the whiskey in these mine trollies.” Newt pointed his wand to the endless row of empty trollies sitting on top of what looked like railroad tracks. He leaned over the ledge and stared down the tunnel. “It goes on for ages.” 

“It goes across the country,” Tina corrected. She grabbed Newt by the wrist. “Poppy and Queenie are up there with Big Toad and his cronies. I want to get them out of there as soon as possible.” Newt stumbled as his friend began to pull him down the tunnel. “I don’t even want to think of him getting his fat fingers on my sister or my friend.” 

Although their situation was poor at best, Newt couldn’t help but smile. 

Their walk was uneventful for twenty minutes. The most interesting things they would run into were whiskey crates and cigarette butts. 

“So then her goddamn husband walks in!” There was a chorus of laughs. 

Newt immediately stopped and flung his arm out, catching Tina in the chest. “Don’t move,” he whispered. Tina was smart enough not to question him. There were a massive stack of crates between them and a group of Toad’s gangsters. If he and Tina could slide through the crack between the crates and the wall, they would be able to stun the men without having to go into a full on duel. 

Newt pointed to the small space and Tina shook her head. 

“There’s no way I can fit throw that,” she mouthed. 

“Well, you’re...you're going to have to,” Newt whispered back as he placed his case on the floor. _“Diminuendo,”_ he said quietly, tapping his wand against the top of the case. In the blink of an eye, it shrank down to the size of a Galleon.” He put it into his pocket and slowly made his way to the crates. 

“No, if he found me I woulda’ kicked his ass!” 

“Bullshit!” 

As the men roared in laughter, Newt flattened himself as much as he could and slipped into the crawlspace. 

“The one time I’m grateful for being a bloody twig,” he muttered to himself. He looked down when there was an almost inaudible chirp from his breast pocket. “There’s nothing wrong with twigs…you’re not even a twig! Why are you getting so offended?” he whispered to Pickett as he slowly sidestepped his way to freedom. He looked behind him to check on Tina and was relieved to see that she had made it and looked just as miserable as he felt. 

As the voices grew closer Newt’s grip on his wand tightened. When he finally reached the end, he carefully poked his head out. 

There were five men sitting on open crates, opened whiskey bottles on the floor and each in a different stage of drunkenness. 

Newt looked back at Tina. “This may be easier than we thought. These men are more than half seas over.” 

Tina gave him a thin lipped smile. “The one time being an obnoxious drunk comes in handy.” 

With a soft chuckle, Newt took out his wand. _“Stupefy,”_ he whispered. The howling men immediately went stiff. Two of them fell to the floor as Newt and Tina shimmied their way out of the crawlspace, no longer worried about making a sound. When Newt finally made it out, he shivered his whole body to bring back circulation. “Well, that was unpleasant.” He looked over at Tina and gave her his typical small, half smile. 

__

__

Tina’s mouth fell open and she lifted her arms up from her sides. “Seriously?” 

“No,” Newt coughed into his hand, “absolutely dreadful. I’m the worst I’ve ever been.” 

Tina’s arms dropped to her sides. “Now you’re overreacting.” 

The poor man was at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Just when he began to look desperate, Pickett whistled. Newt deflated in relief. “Pickett’s right. We really need to leg it.” Newt reached into his pocket and pulled out his case. It immediately expanded into its normal size. 

“Why don’t you keep it in your pocket?” Tina asked curiously. “You’d run faster without it and have a free hand.” 

Newt looked down. “If…if I’m holding it I know it’s there. If I can see it, I-I can protect it.” He bit his lip and looked at the ceiling. “I know it sounds ridiculous, but does that make sense?” 

“It makes perfect sense,” Tina said. “But make sure you can still run.” 

With a final look, the two bolted down the tunnel, hiding, stunning, and sneaking when they needed to. By the time they reached the entrance, the two were worn out. 

“This place is worse than I thought.” Tina whispered, her wide brown eyes scanning the massive factory. “I don’t know how we’re going to do this, Newt.” 

“I don’t either, but we must.” They were currently sitting in one of the larger mine trollies, making sure to keep their heads down. While they hadn’t run into anyone for several minutes, they weren’t going to take any chances. Newt did his best to ignore the rusty steel that was filling his nose as he began to draw a map in the filth on the ground. “Poppy drew me a basic map of the area you and I need to focus on. I would have brought it, but one of my graphorns ate it.” Newt grinned when Tina laughed into her arm. “Having said that, I’ve memorized it.” He swept his hand over the new map. “We are right here, and the Ironbelly is inconveniently in the middle of the distillery.” 

“Well, that’s why we’re going to collapse the tunnel.” 

“Yes, the tunnel will get everyone away from the dragon, but it won’t get them away from _us._ It takes a lot of work to take care of a dragon and we can use that to our advantage.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Newt shifted to make himself more comfortable and took a deep breath. “I’m saying…that if the dragon pit is clean, it should have a direct line to her without detection.” 

Tina’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “You better not be saying what I think you’re saying.” 

“Can you think if a better idea?” Newt whispered hurriedly. 

Tina threw her head back and winced. “Unfortunately, no.” She looked back down. “Why do I have such lunatics for friends?” 

“I honestly don’t know,” Newt said before he hopped out of the trolley. 

Newt!” 

The magizoologist had already hopped onto the tracks. He took Tina’s hand and gently helped her out of the trolley. “Alright,” he began as he straightened up, “there’s a manhole cover there and it has to be the one from the Ironbelly’s pit.” He pointed his wand at the trolley. “We throw these into the ceiling, dash into the tunnel, get the dragon and the girls, and pop out.” “

 _Alarte Ascendare!_ ” Newt hadn’t even took a breath before Tina smashed a mine trolley into the ceiling. With a rumble, it began to collapse. “Let’s go!” She grabbed Newt by the elbow and ran to the manhole cover, opening it with a swish of her wand. With a grimace, she hurled herself in. They landed in the sewer with a juicy _splat!_

Tina lifted one foot and inspected the sole. “Oh, Merlin this is the most disgusting thing I have ever done.” She watched as dragon dung slid off her shoe. 

“Disgusting or not, we better be pressing on.” 

“Are you so calm?” Tina’s voice cracked. 

Newt inspected the soaked hem of his pants. “Surprisingly, I’ve seen worse.” The duo made their way through the sewer, navigating around dragon excrement and evaporating the large puddles with a simple, “ _terego._ ” It wasn’t until they heard a deep rumble that they stopped. Newt pointed upward. “She’s there. We’re right under her.” 

Tina followed Newt’s finger. “How do we get to her?” 

“There.” Newt pointed to a ladder. With a swish of his wand, the manhole cover opened and Newt’s case flew out of the sewer. When Tina went to follow Newt up the ladder, he shook his head. “Ironbellies are incredibly unpredictable and one of the most dangerous of dragons. Not to mention this is the largest one on record.” He gazed upward. “I was part of a mission with them in the war and only I could handle them. Nearly everybody else died.” He looked back at Tina. “Needless to say, they cancelled the mission.” 

Tina let out a shaky breath. “Promise me you’ll be okay.” 

“It’s absurd to promise my safety while I handle a dra-” 

_“Promise me you’ll be okay!_ ” 

“I promise! I promise!” Newt held his hand out, his green eyes wide and apologetic. 

Tina nodded her head. “Okay,” she said with a small smile. 

Newt smiled back and climbed up the ladder. When his fingertips reached the edge of the floor, he slowly stuck his head out. Even in such a dire situation he couldn’t help but smile. The air smelled like dragon, something he hadn’t smelled in years. “Where are you, pretty girl?” he murmured, turning around. He maintained his composure for a few moments before his eyes landed on silver scales. “Oh, Merlin…” he whispered. 

She was nothing short of beautiful despite her wounds and the filth she was covered in. Her body was lacerated with pink scars that reminded Newt so much of his own. Raw, bleeding gashes seeped scarlet where the chains had rubbed against the poor beast’s scales for years. The edges of the wounds were dark red with dried blood, where the wounds would never heal. 

It would take months for her to walk again. 

Newt bit his lip as salty tears began to burn his eyes. He had never seen anything like this. Before he could think any deeper, there was a growl loud enough to rattle his heart. 

Thankfully, the sewer’s opening was in a corner in front of the dragon, hidden by the shadows. The Ironbelly’s mouth was untied and free to bite and blow flames whenever she wanted. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her from the side. 

Newt crouched down and let out a closed mouth growl. The dragon’s eyes immediately flew open, recognizing the familiar greeting. She let out a single huff, her curiosity peaked. Holding his arms up to steady himself, Newt slowly took a step into the light. The dragon’s lip curled and she let out a warning growl. 

The magizoologist had a million variables swarming through his head. Approaching a predator was one of the most dangerous things to do in the wild. First, he needed to let the dragon know he was there. A familiar noise would serve as a warning. That way, the animal wouldn’t be startled. His growl had soothed the Ironbelly. 

Newt approached the dragon with slow footsteps and his head down. He made sure to avoid eye contact to show that he wasn’t a threat. The Ironbelly watched as the man walked towards her in a wide zigzag pattern. She relaxed; he wasn’t going to charge at her. She didn’t have to worry about being mauled. 

Newt’s heart was hammering as he felt the dragon’s breath on him. “Hello, girl,” he said soothingly. “I’m Newt and I’m going to be your mum for a bit.” He tenderly placed his hands on her snout. “Does that sound alright?” After a moment, the majestic beast let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. Newt rubbed her nose. “It will be okay, love.” 

He stepped back and turned to the first padlock. “ _Alohomora._ ” The chains around the Ironbelly’s neck slid off. She tried to lift her head but couldn’t – her muscles hadn’t been used in so long that they couldn’t even hold her head up. Newt picked up the pace as he freed the creature, his heart racing. 

“Newt? Are you okay?” Tina called. 

Newt spun around, his eyes widened in horror. He gasped, “Tina, no!” It was too late. The dragon had been startled by the sudden noise and let out a deafening roar. Newt clapped his hands over his ears and his coattails went flying as a stream of hot flames spewed out of the dragon’s jaw. He could see his terrified expression looking back at him from the dragon’s massive teeth. 

“No, no, no,” Newt said frantically, holding out his hands, “mummy’s here. Just give me a minute.” He turned to Tina. “Get down!” he mouthed. She shook her head and pointed above his head. Newt followed her finger and he felt a lump in his throat. 

Big Toad was staring down at him with a slimy smile spread across his warty face. His beady eyes glistened as you and Queenie squirmed against your bounds. Your hands were tied behind your back and one of the men’s arms had slid around your waist like a snake. 

“Oh,” Newt whimpered at the sight of your glistening eyes. The room was burning with dragon fire and Newt’s body was slick with sweat, but he felt ice cold. The dragon lay behind him, loved but forgotten as you stood there. “What-what do you want?” Newt called. 

Big Toad gave you a quick glance before turning back to Newt. His smile broadened. “I want all of ya to walk away. And I want _you,_ ” he pointed his cane at Newt, “to take ya’self out of the picture. Poppy’s been a pain in my ass ever since you weaseled ya freak face into our operation.” 

Newt shrugged his coat off as the heat wrapped itself around him. “We’ll walk out, but I’m not leaving Poppy." 

“You can’t!” you cried. “What about the Ironbelly?” Your captor slapped his hand over your mouth, silencing any further protests. 

“She can wait, sweetheart. You’re more important than anything.” 

“ _‘She can wait, sweetheart. You’re more important than anything,’_ ” Big Toad mocked, his voice going up several octaves. He whacked the back of your head with his cane, causing you to cry out. “Ya kids need to learn that not only does love not exist, but the perception of it will only make you weak.” He spread his arms out. “As you can see.” 

Newt’s grip on his wand was so tight that he felt a trickle of blood drip down his palm. “Toad, I will kill you where you stand,” he said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Toad’s face. Nothing was more dangerous than an animal backed into a corner, and Newt Scamander had his back to the wall. The mild mannered man was gone and the primal need to protect overwhelmed him. 

“He’ll kill you, honey!” Queenie yelled. “We have to find another way!” 

Newt shook his head and grit his teeth. “I don’t care.” His normally pale cheeks were flushed with anger and adrenaline. His chest was heaving and his heart was slamming against his chest. 

“Newt!” you called, “she’s right. Please, don’t leave me alone…please!” 

Your plea almost made Newt drop his wand. His face fell as his eyes met yours. He shook his head and held his wand higher. Had _had_ to kill Big Toad. He _needed_ to kill Big Toad. He _wanted_ to kill Big Toad for every single thing he had ever done to you. He didn’t care about himself and he knew you would eventually move on. He wasn’t anything special. He completely trusted you with his creatures and knew that they loved you. No, Newt saw no reason as to why he shouldn’t slay Big Toad where he stood. 

“You’re going to be a _dad,_ Newton Scamander!” Queenie said desperately. “You need to be here for your family, honey. We can do this!” 

The distillery went silent as the weight of Queenie’s words fell onto the group. 

Newt’s joints had locked and his arm went limp. His wand fell from his loose fingers as he stared up at you in absolute shock. His mouth dropped and his green eyes were as big at the moon. He let out a shaky breath and licked his lips. “What?” he asked. His voice cracked so much that it would have been comical if you all weren’t on the verge of death. 

“I was going to let you find out on your own, but now that you’re about to do something so ridiculous, I was forced to play my cards.” 

“H-how did you know?” you sputtered. Your face was flushed and you were shifting from foot to foot in shock. 

“I felt…a presence,” Queenie explained. “The little peanut doesn’t have ‘thoughts’ yet, but it has an energy.” She focused on Newt. “Don’t you dare do anything silly.” 

Big Toad and his cronies disappeared as Newt looked at his shoes. His eyes began to well as he placed a hand to his forehead. “I’m going to be a dad,” he said softly. His lips twitched before they turned into a small smile. “I’m going to be a _dad._ ” 

They were right – now was not the time for rash decisions. Newt turned to his right to hatch a plan with Tina, but the witch was gone. For a moment, the magizoologist panicked. However, he quickly saw the auror crawling outside of the pit. Newt smiled. 

Big Toad needed to start shaking in his white suit because Tina Goldstein had a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's a specific joke you think I made in here, I guarantee you it's the one you're thinking about. Keep in mind that I literally added everything around it just to make the joke. 
> 
> When I saw this gif and how perfect it was, I checked its source and got so angry because it was actually from Harry Potter and now it looks like I copied it. It's even an Ironbelly. I didn't and mine is better.
> 
>  **EDIT:** None of you seemed to have caught the joke, or either did and aren't saying. You're bumming me out, man. I thought it was obscenely obvious. I had to work hard to really make it vague, and I thought I had failed. I'll write you something if you find it.


	29. A Little Less Conversation

  
[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Big Toad was saying something – you could feel the spit flying against your arm, but you couldn’t hear him. The world had gone silent since Queenie had told you that Newt was going to be a father. You had immediately become hyper-aware of your body. She had to be mistaken; you felt and looked completely normal. Of course there would be no signs in three days, but you were too shocked to think rationally. 

Would this change anything? You still wanted to spend the rest of your life in London and follow Newt on his adventures. The Ironbelly needed to be taken back to the Ukraine and you had no idea if you would even be able to travel to somewhere so far away. You were at a complete loss. You took a shaky breath and met the eyes of Newton Scamander. 

All of your trepidations melted away as he gave you a stunning smile. His green eyes lit up his face as joyful tears clung to his eyelashes. Newt was gorgeous when he loved you and you suddenly knew that your lives were only just starting. As long as you could hold his hand, you would always find adventure 

“Well, isn’t that sweet?” You were shaken awake when Big Toad turned to you. “Poppy, hardened criminal turned family woman!” He leaned over and hovered several inches from your ear. His breath was mucus-y and gurgled in his throat. “It's laughable if you think you can have a brat that survives while I'm still here.” He pulled back and hocked a loogie into the dragon pit. “That’s if you get out of here alive, of course.” 

“You must have very low self-esteem if you’re threatened by a baby,” you snapped. A wand was immediately stabbed against your throat. You gritted your teeth and looked at the offender. Your captor chuckled as he jabbed you harder. “And you, slick. You actually like working for this guy?” You jabbed your head in Big Toad’s direction. “I certainly don’t.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Big Toad snarled, smashing his cane on your solar plexus. You bent over and let out a strangled gasp. You choked as you tried to get oxygen into your lungs. The man had to hold you up because your knees had given out. 

Newt watched as you desperately fought for air. His whole body was trembling in anger and he didn’t understand why. It killed him that the only thing he could do was wait for Tina to go through with her plan. Watching you get hurt was making him see flames. In truth, it startled him. He knew other people had felt this way before, but it had always been inconceivable to Newt. Now he understood understood violence and aggression. 

Of course, Newt would add that on a biological level, it was natural for him to be so aggressive in this situation; you were his partner for life and as the male, it was his job to rip the head off of anyone who lay a finger on you, _especially_ now that he learned that he was going to be a father. 

There was only one time when Newton Scamander was not the bundle of social anxiety, and this was time. 

“It’s a bit stupid to grind an entire distillery to a halt just to fluff your feathers,” Newt said, staring directly into Big Toad’s beady eyes without flinching. 

The boss let out a mucus-y laugh. “Do you really think I’m going to let your friend and woman go because you’re concerned about my operation? “ He pointed his cane at the dragon. “We’d have to chain her back up first and fix the tunnels.” Big Toad shrugged. “We could if you hadn’t stuck your nose into my business.” 

“We wouldn’t be here if you weren’t abusing a dragon for you criminal enterprise,” Newt clapped back. 

You and Queenie exchanged looks of surprise. “I didn’t think he was able to get angry,” Queenie breathed in her sweet voice. “Love really does make you do crazy things.” 

You looked at Newt’s wand. The wizard had it trained on the spot right between Big Toad’s eyes. You didn’t understand. _Why_ wouldn’t he put the bloody thing down? Every single man had their eyes and wands trained on him. If Newt so much as twitched he would be dead. 

“You know what would be dramatically ironic?” Big Toad asked as he stroked his chin. “What if we feed you to that lizard as an afternoon snack?” 

A pit fell into your stomach and a shock ran down your spine. “No!” You shouted, trying to pry your wrists out of the ropes. “Leave him alone! I’ll work with you! You don’t even have to pay me! Just let him go! Let him go,” you whimpered before you were smashed in the solar plexus again. This time you fell to the ground and your pride shattered. Your vision went white as you pressed your forehead against the floor. 

“Alright.” 

You shot upwards. “What?” 

Newt had lowered his wand. “I’d be the first real meal she had in years.” He turned to you. The happiness had drained from his face. “I’m not going to get out of this. I m-might as well do something good.” His anxiety seemed to have come back. 

You shook your head, your cheeks wet with tears. “Are you an idiot? You can’t give up that easily!” You looked around you. “Haven’t you faced things like this before?” 

Newt sadly shook his head. “No. I-I haven’t.” He looked at the ground. “I never had to protect my family before.” He looked up and gave you a small smile. “You’d do the same.” 

“Yes, and you’d be just as upset as I am!” 

Big Toad let out a gurgle. “Enough with the sentiment! It’s absolutely appalling.” He snapped his fingers. “Men, let’s toss the red head freak in that big scary mouth.” 

The goons laughed as they hopped down into the pit. The two men holding you and Queenie stayed, not letting you move an inch. You watched the gangsters surrounded Newt. His wand was immediately snatched from his hand and his hands were yanked behind his back. You began to struggle with all of your might as they began to shove him towards the dragon. Big Toad looked at you and laughed. 

Newt thought his arms were going to be ripped out of their sockets as they were wrenched behind him. He felt naked and defenseless without his wand and he tripped over his ankles as the men pushed him forward. Their grip on his biceps was painful and would leave a nasty bruise, but he was not going to show an ounce of pain. 

The Ironbelly’s eyes flew open at the men’s hollering. Her pupil’s flew back and forth, gathering the information she needed to understand what was happening. At the site of the gangsters, her lip curled and she let out a warning growl. 

One of the men pushed his hat down further on his head and laughed. “Uh oh, I think she’s hungry, buddy.” 

“Maybe she’s hungry enough to just swallow you whole,” the fat one taunted. “Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?” As the goons were picking on Newt, had been emitting soft, nonsensical noises and moving very strange. The man decided to dismiss it as the behavior of a lunatic. 

By the time they had reached the Ironbelly, her teeth were fully bared and her growl could be felt in the men’s chest. With a final snicker, Newt was pushed in front of the dragon. 

He stumbled, but he quickly caught himself. He righted himself and slowly turned. He was standing right in front of the dragon. Her warm breath caressed Newt as he stared into her thoughtful eyes. He inched closer until he was merely an inch away. He let out one last growl and touched his hand to her nose. 

As soon as Newt’s fingertips touched the Ironbelly’s scales, she opened her jaw and roared. The blast threw Newt to the ground. He covered his eyes and held up a hand, trying to shield himself from the wind. The gust stopped as the dragon swept her head to the side. Toad’s goons only had a second to see her before they were engulfed in flames. Newt looked up and saw you looking at the fire in shock and awe. Your gaze quickly swept to him and a proud grin spread across your face. Newt’s heart warmed at the sight of you. You knew what he did and you admired him for it. 

Big Toad, on the other hand, did not. His white face had turned red in fury and he drew out his wand. “Ya think ya clever, kid?” He said, touching his wand to your temple. “What part of ya plan killed me and saved this girl?” When Newt didn’t answer, Big Toad gurgled in laughter. “If you didn’t actually give a shit about another person, what you did woulda’ been absolutely brilliant, kid. I mean, talkin’ to dragons?” Big Toad turned to you. “I can see why you let him knock you up.” Before he could continue, you spat in his face. He slowly wiped his cheek and shook his head. “Ya gonna regret that.” 

Before you could reply, there was a flash of light and a blast. Your eyes stung as the potent scent of alcohol filled your lungs. 

“What in Merlin’s name?” Big Toad turned and gasped. Every single one of his stills started to explode, each gushing out hundreds of gallons of whiskey by the second. 

“Jump!” Tina’s disembodied voice yelled. 

You turned around, trying to find your friend. 

“I said _jump!_ ” 

The men who were holding you and Queenie hostage were too distracted by the fire to notice you slip out of your bonds. Free, you and Queenie hopped down into the pit where you almost slammed into Tina. 

“How the hell did you get here?” you gasped. 

Tina shook her head. She was covered in sweat. “No time! Come on!” She walked quickly to Newt, afraid to startle the dragon. 

“Poppy,” your name weakly dropped from Newt’s lips as he pulled you to his chest, holding you like he never had before. You buried your face in the crook of his neck as your feet left the ground. “Oh, you sweet girl,” he murmured, petting your hair. “I was so useless. I have never been more scared or angry in my life.” He buried his nose in your hair and took a shaky breath. Before he could say more, Tina spoke. 

“Newt, you need to tell the dragon to set the distillery on fire.” 

Newt raised his eyebrows. “What? Tina, nothing here is flammable.” 

Tina shook her head. “I spilled all of the alcohol. This place is going to go up in smoke and all of the people in it.” Her eyes fell on big Toad, who had since disappeared. 

Newt nodded his head, still holding you tight. “Yes, I think I can do that.” He kissed your forehead before gently putting you back on your feet. “It’s a… “ he rubbed the back of his neck, “bit of a complicated request. It might take a minute.” 

Tina was looking around anxiously, trying to find the mob boss. “Yeah, well you better make it straightforward because we don’t have time.” 

You licked your lips, trying to ignore your hammering heartbeat as you kept an eye out for Big Toad. It wasn’t until Queenie let out a squeak that you looked up. 

Big Toad was looking straight down as you, smirking in triumph as a string of saliva dangled from his mouth. “I’ve been waiting to kiss a pretty girl,” he wheezed. 

You closed your eyes, hoping that the short huff Newt let out meant “fry that sucker.” 

Big Toad twirled his wand. “Avada K-” 

You were blasted with a wall of heat as hellfire sparked above you. You got one final glance at Big Toad and saw something shocking. His eyes no longer shined with evil, but with fear. That was the last thing you saw before he was engulfed in flames. 

“Get in the sewer!” Tina shouted over the roar of the fire. 

Newt ran to get his case, covering his mouth with his sleeve. “I’ll-I'll be there in a second! Go ahead!” Everyone nodded and opened the manhole. 

“What are you doing?” you shouted. Your hair was sticking to your forehead and your skin was slick with sweat. 

“What we came here to do!” he shouted back before flipping open his case and walking next to the dragon. Your mind completely bent as the laws of physics took a vacation and let a monstrous dragon slowly disappear into a standard size briefcase. When the silver tip of her tale disappeared, Newt snapped it shut and locked it. 

“You’re carrying a dragon,” you said mindlessly as he grabbed you by the wrist and helped you down into the sewer, “in a piece of luggage.” 

The burning heat disappeared when Newt sealed the manhole shut. A bit of soot of smudged on his cheek. You licked your thumb and began to wipe it off. 

“Yes, well,” he brushed his shoulders off and folded his coat over his arm, “you’re technically carrying a person and that is far more strange.” 

You heard Queenie giggle in front of you. Luckily, Tina didn’t hear. 

As you continued to walk, sidestepping as much grossness as you could, you looked back. 

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...am stunned that I got to this chapter.  
> So in this I purposely wrote Newt out of character because it makes sense in the context. I hope him being out of character was _in_ character if that makes any sense, as it was written the correct way. I really wanted to get the mental process down and make it %100 believable. Anyone would be absolutely beside him or herself in my opinion. I'm just a stickler for people for being in character and if I can't imagine them speaking the words I write down in my head, then I don't write it. There are a lot of pauses and empty stares as I write :P  
>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  
>    
> 


	30. I'm Sitting on the Top of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song at the end is precious and it made me so happy. Like the one before, it's from the 20s

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


The one thing every new parent has in common is lack of sleep. Exhaustion was worn as easily as a new accessory. Dark circles were the new eye shadow and bed head was the latest hair style. To look cool you needed to doze off while you were sitting and show your complete inability to form coherent thought. Newt Scamander was suffering from all of these systems, but his child had not only been born yet, he hadn’t even know it had existed until two days prior. 

“Oh, this is not good,” Newt said hurriedly, flipping through one of a dozen books he had thrown on Queenie’s kitchen table. “I’ve had endless experience with the creatures.” He continued to flip through the pages at a manic pace. “All you have to do is make sure they get extra nutrition around two weeks before they breed.” He stopped and stared at a sentence. “Then it’s about exercise,” he lifted his arm and flicked his wrist as he explained, “and grazing if they’re herbivores. There needs to be a safe environment and their temperature needs to be exac-” 

“Newt!” Queenie giggled, clapping her hands under her chin. “Poppy’s a _person,_ not a creature! All you have to do is love her and keep her safe. Everything else will happen naturally.” 

Newt shook his head. “No. Listen to this, Queenie: 

_“A certain mother while pregnant longed for gin, which could not be gotten; and her child cried incessantly for six weeks till gin was given it, which it eagerly clutched and drank with ravenous greediness, stopped crying and became healthy.”_

He looked up. “She needs to drink gin.” He began to tear through the book again. “I don’t know how we’re going to get gin. We just took down the biggest bootlegger on the east coast. And bathtub gin will surely kill her-” 

“Newton Scammander, take a breath!” Queenie placed her dainty hands on his shoulders. “You have a suitcase full of creatures that depend on you and every single one of them is happy and healthy. You’re taking care of a dragon, honey! It won’t be easy, but you’re far from inexperienced.” 

Newt sighed and the tension left his body. “I’d rather just take care of Lady.” 

“Aw! Her name is Lady?” 

For the first time that day, Newt smiled. “Poppy named her after a type of plant that looks like it has tiny teeth. It’s called Lady’s Mantle and it’s quite fuzzy.” 

Queenie sat down and cupped her chin. “That’s so cute, honey. Where is she?” 

Newt shot up with a gasp. “Poppy?” he called as he blew through the apartment. He hurled passed Tina, who only held her hands up and moved out of the way. Everyone had come to accept lunatic Newt and there was nothing he could do that could surprise them. When he couldn’t find you, he flew into the guest bedroom and threw the case open. Without a moment’s hesitation, he slid down the ladder and landed on his feet hard enough to hurt. Before he could recover he had already took off. 

People had a very diverse opinion on running. Some were absolutely addicted to it, basking in the explosion of endorphins. Others, quite a few, hated it. Running made you sweaty. It made you breathe hard. It made you _tired._ Newt Scamander did not feel particularly strong either way. Sure, he managed a good jog here and there, but he never actually went out and exercised. He often had to chase after his shifty niffler, and that certainly kept him on his toes. Running was always for practicality. 

So it made sense that the magizoologist was running at a full sprint to find the love of his life and future mother of his unborn child. His mind was racing. Where could you be? He naturally bolted to the diricawls and was now standing among the marmites, your two favorite creatures. 

“Where the devil did you go, love?” He grabbed his hair in anxiety, spinning around as his green eyes swept across the horizon. He gasped. “ _Lady_ ,” he whispered before he took off. Merlin, how stupid could be? Of _course_ she would be with the new dragon! 

He had created a new habitat for a lady- a large, cool cave with a faux treasure hoard. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he had been focusing on the ground in front of him, he would have noticed the rock that was coming his way. Sadly, the tip of his shoe caught onto the front of the rock and he skidded across the sand. 

With a groan, he rolled over and put a hand to his forehead. He waited until the world stopped spinning before he opened his eyes. When he felt a sting, he brought his knees to his chest and he laughed. 

“There’s a pretty girl,” you cooed, rubbing salve on one of the gashes on Lady’s snout. “It feels good, doesn’t it?” Lady sighed at the cool touch of the salve. You unrolled a few feet of bandages and secured them on the wound. “You’re going to feel so much better, sweetheart.” Lady shut her eyes lazily as you kissed her nose. 

Since Lady had come into your care, you and Newt had cleaned her and dressed her wounds. You made sure she always had fresh bandages and started her on a new diet. For two hours a day you needed to massage her limbs to increase circulation. You hoped she would trust you enough to let you move her arms and legs soon. Hopefully, she would be able to walk and hold her head up in a few months. 

“Oh, Merlin’s beard.” 

You looked up and found Newt standing over you. He was gasping for air and his cheeks were flushed. You smiled at the sight of his hair, which looked even wilder than it normally did. It wasn’t until your eyes fell upon Newt’s legs that a grin played on your lips. 

“Newton, I hope you find this as amusing as I do.” 

Newt looked down at his gashed and bloody knee and his plump lips twitched into a shy smile. “Yes, very much so.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It hurts just the same.” 

“So,” you leaned back on your hands, “why are you so distressed?” 

Newt kicked at the dirt sheepishly. “I lost track of you and I panicked.” 

You pulled out your wand. “This one isn’t as bad. _Episkey._ ”You reached out. “Come sit.” 

Newt sighed and sat down. Like you were made of glass, he pulled you into his lap. Ever since Queenie had broken the news, he touched you as if you were going to break. He touched his lips against your ear and ghosted his fingers around your abdomen. You could feel him smile. 

“This is a bit ridiculous, don’t you think?” 

You leaned back into Newt’s chest. “What is?” You closed your eyes and listened to Lady’s rumbling snores. 

“Parenthood.” He kissed your cheek and opened his mouth to say something, but faltered. 

You turned and looked at Newt, but he wouldn’t meet your eye. Instead, he plucked at blades of grass. “It’s not going to like me,” he mumbled. “As soon as he or she has the cognitive ability to judge, it’s going to think I’m odd.” He hung his head. “Everyone does.” 

“Newton Artemis Fido Lurch Scamander,” you assured gently, “there is a whole apartment of people who love you and a woman who loves you more than she can even explain.” Newt continued to look at the ground as you cupped his face. “When I look at you, wherever we may be, I feel like home.” Newt raised his hand and placed it over yours. “There is no way any living being raised by the most loving man in the world is going to hate you. This isn’t a popularity contest, flitterby. It’s being a parent.” 

Finally, Newt looked up. His eyes glittered as diamonds fell from his eyes. His lips twitched as he tried to decide whether to smile or cry. He decided to do both as he spun you around and buried his face in the crook of your neck. You felt a few tears on your skin and he let out a precious sniffle every now and then. He wrapped one arm around your waist and danced his fingertips across your abdomen, something he did whenever he had the chance. 

“I love you,” he breathed. “I love you so much and it scares me to think of all the things that could go wrong.” He swallowed and bit his lip. He watched his fingers played on your stomach. Suddenly, he smiled and let out a short laugh. “But I’m so bloody excited.” 

He looked up and took your hand. He was about to say more, but a little bowtruckle climbed onto his head and let out a passionate whistle. “I don’t think bowtruckles can be uncles…well I certainly don’t want you to be an uncle if you speak like that!” Picket hopped into the air and twirled, letting out three chirps. “I’m definitely not going to name it Pickett Jr. So, don’t waste your energy- because you’re a _bowtruckle!/_ ” 

Pickett crawled onto Newt’s nose, making the man go cross eyed. You clapped your hands and laughed. 

“You’re _not_ going to baby sit. Again, you’re a bowtruckle and I don’t trust you. Just get in the pocket.” Newt flicked Pickett into his pants pocket. He buried his face in his hands. “I swear, if he or she is like Pickett, I’m going to absolutely lose it.” 

You leaned forward and kissed him. A jolt of sparks flew between you as your lips touched. You played with his ridiculous bangs, making you smile into the kiss. 

“Stop laughing at my hair!” Newt pulled only a hair’s breathe away and pressed his forehead against yours. He met your gaze and didn’t drop it. He gave you the most gorgeous smile that lit up his entire face. You fell in love with him all over again. 

“Never.” You stood up and Newt followed suit. “I want to do something.” You turned and placed your hand on Lady’s snout. “Bye, girl.” Before Newt could protest, you grabbed his hand and apparated. 

The smell of soil immediately filled your lungs as you landed in your greenhouse. 

Newt looked around and smiled. “I forgot how wondrous it was in here.” He walked over to a pot of lavender squills. “It’s lovely to see flowers and know that the only thing underneath are roots.” 

You nodded your head as the small storm clouds started to let out small rumbles of thunder. 

Newt’s eyes shot open. “Merlin’s beard,” he whispered, getting a better look at one of the clouds. It had started to rain over the plants, quenching their thirst with fresh drops. “I knew that they rained, but I didn’t know that they could storm.” He spun around. “You will never stop surprising me, love.” 

While Newt was admiring the storm clouds, you went to fetch your phonograph. “We’re going to do something fun.” You smiled as you pulled out a record. You twirled it in your fingers and set it in place. You looked at Newt with a sly smile. “Do you know how to do the Charleston, Mr. Scamander?” 

“Absolutely not,” Newt said immediately, looking at the ground and wagging a finger. “I’m putting my foot down on this one.” 

You grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him to you. “Of course you are, but you’ll be doing so on counts 1-8.” You set the needle down and you began to teach awkward Newt the most fun and upbeat dance in the 1920s. 

_[I'm sitting on top of the world](https://playback.fm/charts/top-100-songs/video/1926/Al-Jolson-Im-Sitting-On-Top-of-the-World) _

_I'm rolling along_

_Yes, rolling along_

_And I'm quitting the blues of the world_

“Now touch your foot back on counts 3 and 4,” you instructed. 

Newt laughed. “I’m going to touch my foot and run away.” 

_I'm singing a song_

_Yes, singing a song_

_Glory hallelujah, I just phoned the parson_

_Hey, par, get ready to call_

_Just like humpty dumpty_

_I'm going to fall_

“Okay,” you said, do this" – you hopped onto both your feet. 

Newt raised an eyebrow. “Why would I do that?” 

“I don’t know! Just do it!” 

_I'm sitting on top of the world_

_I'm rolling along_

_rolling along_

_Don't want any millions_

_I'm getting my share_

_I've only got one suit (Just One)_

_That's all I can wear_

_A bundle of money won't make you feel gay_

_A sweet little honey is making me say_

_I'm sitting on top of the world_

_I'm rolling along_

_Rolling Along_

“Your plants are dancing with us,” he chuckled. 

You smiled. “They have a thing for Al Jolson.” 

_I'm quitting the blues of the world_

_I'm singing a song_

_Yes, singing a song_

_Glory hallelujah, I just phoned the parson_

_Hey, par, get ready to call_

_Just like humpty dumpty_

_I'm going to fall_

_I'm sitting on top of the world_

You spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Newt how to dance as all of your plants swayed and twirled around you. 

__

__

You truly were on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last one, guys :( Did you notice I directly quoted the running scene from the first chapter?


	31. Charlie

[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


Victoria cried as you repotted the last few plants in your greenhouse. 

“We’re not going away, sweetheart. You’re all coming back out once we get to London. You’re very lucky, a lot of Americans don’t hop across the pond. Think of all the new plants we’re going to see!” You smiled as you knelt down. “Everyone in England talks like Newt.” You looked over your shoulder and saw that Victoria had tilted her head in interest. “It’s his home. Don’t you want to see that?” Slowly, the trap nodded. You smiled and unclasped the locks to Newt’s case. 

As soon as you flipped it open, there was a small explosion and a cloud of purple, sparkly smoke. 

“Well, I did not expect that.” When the tendrils of smoke cleared, a familiar bird’s nest of red hair appeared. 

“Even though you didn’t expect it, it was still pretty.” 

Newt jumped, dropping everything he had in his hands. Bottles, vials, and glasses fell to the floor and shattered in a rainbow of shards, spilling mysterious brews and potions. 

Newt looked up. “You snuck up on me a-a tad.” 

“Truly?” 

“Well, yes. Can’t you see-” Newt’s face reddened before he gave you a small, half smile. “You’re just having a laugh. 

“Yeah.” 

Newt shook his head, but the smile never let his face. “No use crying over spilt…everything.” He pulled out his wand. _“Scourgify.”_

“Can you come over? I’m going to come down and I need you to catch me.” 

Newt leapt forward, shaking his head. “You certainly are not,” he said firmly. 

“Newton, I haven’t seen the marmites in two months.” As your relationship developed, you had found yourself calling Newt by his full first name when you were feeling intense emotions. Surprisingly, the sweet man didn’t seem to mind. 

Newt began to climb the ladder. “Yes, well, there’s a reason for that and I’m a bit too familiar with telling you.” When he climbed out, he brushed himself off. He touched his forehead to yours and lightly ran his hands up and down your sides. “Just four more months. The marmites will still be there.” He lifted his hands and laced his fingers with yours. “We have to make sure Charlie’s there to see them.” 

Ever since you learned you were having a boy, Newt had been beside himself. There had been a good humored tiff about names. You were taken with Finn, but for the first time, Newt had put his foot down against you. Charles Darwin, the man who discovered evolution, was one of the few muggle sciences that not only couldn’t be explained by magic, but applied to the wizarding world as well. 

_“Did you really think Occamies had always been able to grow to the size that fits their environment?”_

_“I haven’t thought about it at all, to be honest.”_

In the end, it came down to a vote and only Queenie sided with you. You had a feeling she had only done so out of pity, but you appreciated it all the same. 

So Charlie he was, and you already loved him. 

Naming your child was not the only thing you had been up to. After you burned down Big Toad’s distillery, Tina turned the case over to MACUSA. For the last five months, they had been crumbling his empire, raiding all of his international distilleries, trade routes, and speakeasies across the country. You had decided that you wanted to see the destruction of his empire. More importantly, you realized that having three other people around was incredibly helpful when you were pregnant. However, London was calling and it was time to pick up the phone. 

“I don’t think climbing up and down a ladder will bother him that much,” you smiled, kissing the corner of Newt’s mouth. 

“Yes, but falling down might.” 

Of course he was right and you would be a terrible mom if you didn’t concede. “Okay, Scamander,” you sighed, leaning forward and hugging him tightly. He immediately wrapped his arms around you and rested his cheek on the top of your head. 

“Are you sad?” 

You pulled back and looked around at your empty greenhouse. In truth, it was a hard question to answer. Of course it was bittersweet. This was where you grew up as a child, built your business, and lived your passion. It was where you met Newton Scamander. Seeing the sun shine through the glass walls and not bounce off pink flower petals or green leaves made your heart ache. However, you were leaving the place that had also held you prisoner. There was a whole cellar where you harbored illegal booze against your will for years. You had the most notorious criminals walk into your doorway and a friend who turned into someone you didn’t even know. 

“I’m going to miss certain sentimental aspects, and I can take those with me. New York City has nothing but bad memories for me.” You placed your hands on Newt’s chest and he smiled shyly, his freckles dusting innocent pink. “All I need is you, Charlie, and the creatures.” At the sound of his son’s name, Newt’s face slightly crumpled. With an adorable pout, he pressed you against his shoulder and kissed your ear. 

“That-that sounds lovely,” he whispered, kissing your ear again. “Anyway,” he looked at the ground as if it were a painting, “we should get going. Queenie wants to cook for us before we leave.” He knelt down and picked up his case. “Are you all packed here?” 

You nodded your head. “Yes I think so.” 

Newt nodded and took your hand. You took a breath and paused. “Do you think,” he looked at your cute, small stomach, “it’s safe?” 

“If it wouldn’t, none of us would be here.” 

“Oh,” Newt said, shifting from foot to foot in embarrassment. 

Your heart was so warm that you grabbed him by the face and wrenched his lips to yours, shocking him so much that his eyes shot wide open. “I have a feeling you’re going to be a very over-protective father.” 

Newt shook his head. “You have no idea,” he mumbled before he flicked his wand. 

~*~

Queenie balled her hands into little fists and did an excited wiggle. “Oh, honey, I have never seen such a cute little tummy!” Queenie knelt down and placed both hands on your stomach. “How are you so small?” 

You began to bite your nails, suddenly very self-conscious. “I don’t know, but my mother was the same. I only gained ten pounds.” 

“Queenie, what’s this?” Newt was pointing to a pot where a wooden spoon was stirring something that smelled nothing short of delicious. 

Queenie hopped up. “Beef stew! I even threw in some purple potatoes.” She danced over to the stove and resumed her cooking. You looked up at Newt and smiled thankfully. If there was anyone who could recognize an awkward social interaction, it was Newt. 

He sat on the couch in the living room, his elbows resting on his knees and his green eyes trained on the ground. He rocked side to side oh so slightly, as he was won’t to do. 

“Hey, what are you doing over here all by yourself?” Jacob asked as he plopped down next to Newt. “You’re the star of the night! We’re going to miss you two.” 

Newt looked at his friend through the corner of his eye. “I appreciate it, Jacob,” he said quietly. He gave him a brief smile before his mouth went back to a neutral line. “There’s just…a lot on my mind right now.” He spoke softly. 

Jacob tilted his head. “Nervous about being a dad?” 

Newt was silent for a few seconds, fiddling with his fingers as he hesitated. “Yes. Very.” 

“If Charlie is anything like you, he already feels guilty about everything. So he can’t be that terrifying.” Jacob smiled when his friend slapped a hand over his mouth and laughed. 

“That poor boy,” Newt giggled. He buried his face in his hands as his shoulders shook. His cheeks became a jolly red as the chuckles kept rolling in. 

Jacob was laughing as well. His toothy grin lit up his brown eyes and made him look like a dark haired Santa Clause. “I didn’t know you could laugh! Especially this hard!” 

“It’s because I’m nervous.” Newt leaned back and ran a hand down his face. “Thank you, Jacob.” 

“Anytime.” 

Across the apartment, you were helping Queenie and Tina in the kitchen. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tina’s carrots floated over to the cutting board. 

You watched as the Worcestershire sauce poured itself into the pot. “Tina Goldstein, I am an open book. A boring one, but open.” To your delight, both sisters laughed. 

“Are you nervous?” She tipped the carrots into the stew. “About…” her eyes slid over to Newt, who seemed to be engrossed in a very serious conversation with Jacob. You relaxed when he began to laugh. Merlin, was it beautiful to see him laugh. 

You curled your lip as you thought of a concise answer. “It goes without saying that he will be the most kind, nourishing, responsible father that the world has ever known.” 

Queenie snorted cutely. “That’s an understatement! Ah!” She snatched back her hand, her finger red from the hot pot. Tina absentmindedly healed it as she continued to listen. 

“Socially,” you began slowly, “he will be weak, but that’s where I’ll be strong. He’ll certainly teach Charlie to be obscenely kind and humble, and those are two of the most important qualities.” You smiled dreamily, charming your knife to dice celery. “He’s also brilliant and incredibly pretty, which is an adjective that you can’t use on a lot of men.” You stopped, scrunching your nose in disgust. “Merlin, how did you let me ramble on that long? And _especially_ about a man?” You made a gagging sound. 

Tina caught Queenie’s eye and they both laughed again. 

“Honey, you are so sweet!” Queenie placed the cover on top of the pot and wiped her hands on a dish towel. “It’ll take about two hours.” 

“I don’t think I can wait that long.” The scents of the kitchen tickled your nose seductively. “Do you all mind if I take a quick nap?” 

Tina sat herself in the living room’s dusky green armchair. “If I were you, I would nap constantly.” 

You wiggled your fingers. “See you in two hours,” you sang before slipping off into the guest bedroom. You immediately slipped off your dress and dropped it to the floor. Shockingly, you hadn’t had to change any of your clothes. With a satisfied groan, you fell into the cool sheets and closed your eyes. You and Charlie were about to pass out when there was a soft creak of the door and almost silent footsteps. 

“Newton Scamander,” you yawned, reaching out without cracking open an eye. There was a small panicked “Oh!” and retracting footsteps. You laughed softly. “Come here.” There was a heavy thump as Newt dropped his coat to the floor. Finally, you felt the mattress sink under his weight. You wiggled forward and buried yourself against his chest. You smiled when a large hand rested itself on your stomach. 

“Are you alright? You looked awfully tired.” 

“It’s because I’m really tired.” 

Newt ran his hands through your hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“S’not your fault,” you mumbled, almost completely asleep. 

Newt shifted uncomfortably. “Well, it is just…a smidgen.” 

You clutched his waistcoat as you snickered into his chest. “Maybe a bit.” You pulled yourself to Newt as close as you could. Your lips touched as you rested your head on the pillow. “Would you be okay if I sleep through dinner? I know we’re here for a goodbye but I become exhausted so easily now and…” as you trailed off, Newt cradled the nape of your neck and pressed your lips firmly to his. 

Newt shook his head. “I don’t want you to get up until we leave.” Although his green eyes met yours, his lips twitched in hesitation and self-doubt. His gaze fell to your lips. “I love you,” he finally gulped. 

Even though you had been in a serious, loving relationship for over half a year, Newt was still socially awkward. Now that you were having a child together, it seemed even more odd.You didn’t expect him to change that much, but he _had_ grown with you in. He was able to keep eye contact with you for a very significant amount of time. You had the privilege of staring into his green eyes for up to a minute until he had to look away for a bit of recovery time. It may seem small, but for those who were close to him, that was immense progression. 

“I’ll let everyone know you’re not feeling strong enough for dinner.” He sat up. “I’ll get you when it’s time to go.” He put his weight on his forearm and hovered over you. “You two sleep well.” He leaned down kissed you sweetly. That was the last thing you remembered before you fell into a peaceful sleep. 

~*~

Everyone jumped when Newt walked back. They had been standing in a tight circle, whispering among themselves. When walked into the kitchen, Tina’s eyes widened as if she were a doe caught in the headlights. He wasn’t sure, but Newt thought he saw her quickly hide a paper behind her back. 

“Is-is there something wrong?” Newt stammered. He was living his worst nightmare, walking into a room where everyone was talking about him. 

Queenie smiled. “Not at all, honey. Is Poppy going to eat with us?” 

Newt licked his lips nervously, knowing something was very not right, but he chose to ignore it for the sake of the occasion. “No. She’s quite tired. She’s very sorry. She really wanted to spend as much time with you as possible.” 

“Will we still see you off?” Tina asked as she sat the table. 

Newt gave her a smile that he wasn’t feeling. “Yes, of course.” Two hours later, everyone sat down for the best stew ever made. 

The rest of the night was filled laughs, story swapping, and hidden side glares at Newt. 

~*~

You took a deep breath, letting the salty smell of the ocean tickle your nose. The air was fresh and cool. Men and women walked together in a frenzy, staring at maps and asking for directions. People wandered aimlessly while fellow New Yorkers pushed through them in irritancy. There were children in strollers, in their mothers’ arms, and clasped in their fathers’ hand. Some being coddled and others being reprimanded as they misbehaved. 

The closer you go to the dock, the more excited you got. You grabbed Newt’s hand. “I’m going on a boat,” you whispered. 

Newt smiled. “Yes. You certainly are.” He looked over at you. “And a big one at that.” He leaned over and kissed your temple. 

You eyed his case. “It tickles me pink that my luggage and everything I own is in your luggage.” 

Newt nodded and licked his lips and held your hand tightly. He was always anxious in crowds. “Always carry on.” 

You and Jacob laughed as you stopped at the check-in. 

“Tickets and passports,” the man grunted, too busy reading a book to look you in the eye. When you both tossed your papers onto the table, the immigration officer checked your credentials. You turned as Newt slyly revealed the false bottom of his case. 

You rubbed your neck as your eyes began to glaze over. “I really don’t know what to say.” You wiped the tear that had run down your cheek. “You’ve done so much for me and you’re the only people who’ve ever cared about me for the last,” you sighed as you looked up at the sky, “ten years.” You looked at Queenie when you heard a small sniffle. The strawberry blonde was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief as Jacob rubbed her back. “Queenie, you’re like the sister I’ve never had.” 

Queenie wrenched you into a bone crushing hug. “I love you so much, honey. You are so smart and so brave.” She kissed your cheek. “I wish you could stay.” 

With a watery smile, you turned to Jacob. “I never thought I would have a no-maj friend, especially one as talented, kind, and brave as you.” 

“Why do we have to do this again?” Jacob sighed sadly as he put an arm around you and gave you a good squeeze. “Take care of each other, okay?” You nodded and he brought you into a bear hug. 

Finally, when you pulled away, you looked to Tina. Her warm brown eyes were watering as she looked at you. “Tina,” you started softly, “you are the smartest, bravest, hard working woman I have ever met,” you lightly took her hands, “and without you, New York would fall apart. I admire you endlessly.” 

Tina stared at you long enough to make you worried that you had offended her. Just when you were about to apologize, she spoke up. “I just…you’re the one person outside of my family and Newt that doesn’t find me abrasive.” She squeezed your hands. “You’re…” she looked irritated with herself. Being overly sentimental was not in her personality. “You’re my only real friend.” She wiped an eye with the back of her hand. She took out a piece of paper and a pen. “This is our address. Write to me as much as you need to.” She placed the paper in your hand before she turned back to the group. 

You looked down at Tina’s scrawl. _“As much as you need to.”_ What an odd thing to say. Before you could ponder it further, you heard the boat attendants calling for any stragglers to board. 

“We best be off,” Newt said, picking up his case and gingerly directing you to the boat by the small of your back. You and your excitement were about to board when someone shouted Newt’s name. 

Newt looked over his shoulder before his hand dove into one of his pockets. “Our room numbers and passes. There will be a place inside where you can get our key. I’ll be right back.” He turned to go, but thought better of it and kissed your forehead before quickly pushing his way to the dock. 

“Tina, the ship is about to leave.” He let out a small sound of surprise when his friend grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him to the side. When Tina finally let go of him, she gave him an icy glare. “I’m so, so sorry,” he immediately apologized, already in a panic. “I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” 

Tina wrenched a piece of paper out of her pocket and narrowed her eyes. “You shouldn’t be saying sorry to me.” She held the paper up at eye level. “If you really loved your family, you would have thrown this out months ago. If you have any respect, you’d tear this up right now.” She smacked the paper to Newt’s chest and stalked off. 

Newt stood there, never feeling more ashamed and dirty in his life. Wetting his lips, he unfolded the note and re-read the flowing penmanship for the hundredth time. 

_Newt,_

_I’ve made a terrible mistake and you’re the only one who can help me._

_You’ve always been there for me and I need you now more than ever._

_It’s been far too long._

_Your other half,_

_Leta Lestrange_

Newt swallowed; the guilt was tasting too sour. He took the note and put it back into his pocket before he spun on his heel to catch up with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you endlessly for all of your love and support. Thank you for taking the time to comment and give this story kudos. I wrote this _for you,_ and I loved to see that some people were enjoying it.
> 
>  Love,  
> Courtney


End file.
